Hoy
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Hoy. Una palabra que Black Star no comprendió hasta que Tsubaki se marchó.
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Durante este tiempo me he dedicado a analizar las posibles variantes dentro de esta loca, retorcida y deprimente historia (¿Y cuando mis ff no han sido así? XDD)._

_Quiero decirles que esto está basado en ¿qué creen? ¡Sí! Una canción jajaja no hay cosas nuevas en ese aspecto. Bueno, la canción se llama, precisamente, __**'Hoy'**__ y es de un grupo amateur (del amigo de mi hermano) que algunos años atrás se llamaba __**Mitofilia**__. Después hago los preparativos para que puedan escucharla._

_No más que decir, sólo que espero que para los amantes del B*SxT sea de su agrado y para los que ya me conocen también y para los que se anexan apenas… pues igual XDD._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

**Prólogo **

La primera vez en que Black Star se armó de valor para preguntar respecto a su origen fue después de una pelea. El chico apenas tenía escasos seis años y se le había lanzado a golpes a otro niño que, en medio de burlas, le acabó llamando hijo de un asesino.

Black Star apretó los puños y sin pensarlo dos veces lo derribó de un solo golpe. Se necesitó de varios profesores para poder quitárselo de encima y aún así todavía pataleó y manoteó en medio de los brazos de los adultos.

Para cuando Sid entró al aula donde habían confinado al ojiazul todavía lo encontró con el ceño malhumorado y cruzado de brazos. El joven profesor suspiró resignado al ver en ese estado a su entenado.

–¿Puedes decirme qué cosa hiciste hoy? –preguntó tratando de entender las acciones del niño que, a esas alturas, comenzaba a hacerse fama de rebelde y malcriado.

–¿Y tú puedes decirme quién soy en realidad? –soltó sin dejar muchas opciones a respuestas bien pensadas.

De hecho, Sid se quedó sin qué responder. Perplejo, parpadeó un par de veces y, tomando asiento en la silla que se encontraba justo enfrente del niño, le miró directamente a los ojos. De algún modo pudo vislumbrar un atisbo de madurez nada propia en un niño de su edad.

–Me has dicho que soy Black Star, del clan Star, pero no me has dicho nada más que eso. Cuando alguien hace un comentario al respecto tú o incluso Shinigami cambian la conversación y hoy… –el chico apretó los puños y enarcó aún más las cejas–. Hoy un niño de la clase me llamó hijo de un asesino.

–Tu padre –interrumpió Sid–, era un buen hombre. Pero a veces los adultos cometemos errores por distintas razones.

–¿Quién era mi padre? –preguntó de nuevo el niño. Su tutor suspiró, resignado a no poder seguir callando.

–El nombre de tu padre era White Star. Un guerrero formidable, al igual que su clan. Pero pronto la sed de superación, de poder, les hizo desviarse del buen camino. Fue así que cuando no encontraron a alguien más poderosos que ellos, comenzaron a devorar almas inocentes y sabes lo que eso significa ¿verdad, Black Star?

Sid le miró con cautela, tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba su protegido con cada una de sus palabras. Ante el silencio (aunque esperado), el profesor comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido muy buena idea relatarle la verdad.

–Shibusen los aniquiló. Si estaban devorando almas inocentes lo tenían bien merecido –respondió con voz metálica el de cabellos rebeldes. Quizás en el fondo ni el mismo comprendía completamente lo que acababa de decir.

–Escúchame, Black Star –dijo Sid, poniéndose de pie y tomando al niño por los hombros–, no debes odiar a Shibusen o a Shinigami sama por lo ocurrido.

–No lo hago, conozco las reglas y además, ha sido gracias a ti y a los cuidados de Shibusen que sigo vivo y por ello estoy aquí –respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sid le siguió mirando por unos segundos más. Ahora era él el que trataba de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero finalmente, le sonrió para luego abrazarlo. Black Star le correspondió el gesto.

–¿Así que mi clan era fuerte? –preguntó, su voz se escuchó viseada debido a que su rostro permanecía oculto entre las ropas del joven profesor.

–El más fuerte –respondió Sid. Black Star sonrió.

–Entonces yo haré que nadie más olvide a mi clan. Lo haré resurgir del odio y entonces todos volverán a respetar al clan Star.

–Sé que lo harás. Te convertirás en el Técnico más fuerte que alguna vez Shibusen haya visto –animó Sid y, pasándole el brazo por los hombros, lo condujo fuera del aula.

El agua en el estanquillo y la caña de bambú al caer por el peso del mismo líquido fue lo único que rompía con el silencio del aire. Unas manos delgadas y finas terminaron de preparar el té para después verterlo en un vaso tradicional japonés. Luego, el mismo, fue entregado a otras manos que, a diferencia de las que lo prepararon, eran más hoscas; al recibirlo nuevamente, fue ofrecido a un tercer par de manos, estas más pequeñas que sus antecesoras.

–Tsubaki, la camelia, la flor sin aroma –dijo el que al parecer era su padre, al tiempo en que le entregaba el té ceremonial.

La pequeña Tsubaki tomó con timidez la ofrenda, no sin antes corresponder con una pequeña sonrisa. Miró a su padre de forma respetuosa.

–Serás la portadora de las técnicas de la familia Nakatsukasa. No queda otra cosa más que confiar en que lo harás bien –siguió diciendo su padre.

–H-haré mi mejor esfuerzo, papá –mencionó la niña.

De respuesta recibió un ademán que ella entendió como un permiso para tomar el té. La ceremonia se consumaría con eso. Tsubaki no pudo dejar de sentirse culpable por su hermano, a quien ella seguía considerando el legítimo heredero de la casa.

Ella… ella solo era una flor sin aroma, sin sentido.

–De ahora en adelante, comenzará un largo recorrido para ti –habló su madre–. Serás un arma al servicio de la humanidad, vivirás siempre bajo la sombra del que será tu Técnico. Él te guiará y sabrá lo que es mejor para ti.

–Nunca lo olvides, Tsubaki –agregó su padre–. Porque el día en que lo hagas, será tu fin.

–No lo haré, nunca lo olvidaré. Mi lealtad será para mi _Meister_, nunca lo abandonaré, seré como su sombra; siempre fiel, a su lado –recitó la niña en medio de una sonrisa que nunca más la abandonaría.

Tsubaki, sin embargo, miró el fondo del vaso de barro. Quedaba un poco de té todavía dentro. Notó también su propio y pequeño reflejo. Siempre fiel ¿Eso era todo lo que le esperaba en la vida?

La risa estruendosa que provenía desde lo más alto del Shibusen no solo llamó la atención de una joven Tsubaki, sino también la de todos sus demás compañeros. Le simpatizó el ver que se trataba de un chico, –casi un niño– de cabellos alborotados y de un color bastante extraño y llamativo.

La morena no pudo reprimir una media sonrisa, esta vez un poco más sincera que todas las que adornaban siempre su pálido rostro.

–Soy el Gran Ore Sama –dijo el chico para después volver a reír a carcajada limpia–. ¡Y estoy destinado a superar a los dioses, seré más grande que todos ellos!

–Ya va otra vez ese loco –escuchó Tsubaki a uno de los chicos que estaban detrás de ella.

–Yo escuché que proviene de una familia de…

–¡Shh! –calló un tercero– ¿No supiste lo que le pasó al último que hizo un comentario al respecto?

–Es verdad, es verdad. Mejor será que nos larguemos y le dejemos solo –dijo el que había empezado a hablar.

Poco a poco la morena notó que los que le rodeaban iban retirándose, hasta que solo quedó ella. No quiso hacerles caso, ella no era de la clase de personas que se dejaban guiar por lo que los demás decían. Se atrevió a dar unos cuantos aplausos tras que el discurso del niño terminó.

Él bajó de un salto (¿o quizás había caído estrepitosamente con la punta que adornaba la torre más alta?). Por un instante se miraron a los ojos, hasta que el niño le sonrió, enseñando la dentadura en el proceso.

–Soy Black Star, Técnico –dijo el chico, señalándose el pecho con el pulgar.

–Mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Arma –respondió con una sonrisa. Pensó entonces que el haber permanecido hasta ese momento era como una especie de prueba del destino.

Técnico y Arma se habían encontrado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien, un pequeño prólogo para establecer el pasado de nuestros personajes. A partir del siguiente ya entramos en materia. El propósito de esta historia es que se desarrolle un sentimiento ambiguo hacia B*S. Aclaro que él me cae muy bien (aunque no tanto como Kid) pero hay que reconocer que al chico hay que tenerle mucha paciencia XDDD ¿Qué pasaría si algún día a Tsubaki se le termina?_

_Trataré de enfocarme más en la psicología de ambos personajes. Espero poder lograrlo. De todas formas todas sus sugerencias serán bien recibidas n.n_

_Solo me resta decirles dos cosas. ¡Sean bienvenidos y dejen reviews!_

_Matta au!_


	2. 1

_¡Hola! Estoy de regreso para seguir con esto. Gracias a todos los que me han dejado un comentario y también a aquellos que leen en el anonimato n.n_

_Solo me resta decir que estoy en mi día de descanso y he echado la flojera hasta este momento XDDDD._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario no estaría trabajando en algo que, a veces, no acaba de satisfacerme n.n_

_**Nota:**__ Desee usar otras señales de cambio de escenas, pero al parecer a la página no le gustó ya que las desapareció en el prólogo ¬¬ En vista de eso, tendré que seguir con la tradición._

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 1**

Era un día nublado, pero a pesar de eso el calor se sentía intenso. La mayoría de los alumnos en Shibusen llevaban ropa de verano, es decir pantalones o faldas cortos, así como blusas sin tirantes –en el caso de las mujeres– o camisetas de algodón –que decían eran mucho más frescas para los hombres–. Incluso hasta el propio Kid, quien se caracterizaba por siempre vestir formalmente, hacia días que no llevaba el saco puesto y, el día de hoy, incluso había optado por desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa (claro está que se preocupó por hacer que la abertura y el doblez del cuello fueran perfectamente simétrico). El calor también hacia que las clases se volvieran más monótonas de lo normal, incluso hasta para Maka y Ox, los chicos más inteligentes de la clase.

–¡Ah! ¡Que bochorno! –dijo de pronto Liz, abanicándose con la ayuda de su sombrero vaquero.

–Sí, tienes razón –dijo su hermanita, temiendo que en cualquier momento fuera a comenzar a derretirse literalmente por culpa del clima.

–Tsubaki ¿es que no tienes calor usando esa media debajo de tu ropa? –preguntó Maka, soplando con los labios lo que hizo que los mechones de su flequillo se alzaran.

Tsubaki sonrió como siempre.

–Un ninja está acostumbrado a soportar los cambios de clima –mencionó natural.

–¿En serio? –dijo Soul señalando a su mejor amigo. Y es que el chico estrella acababa de quitarse la camiseta para dejar al descubierto su pecho.

–¡Ah! No es conveniente para alguien como yo sentir tanto calor –se quejó Star.

Tsubaki rió solamente, aunque con una gota de sudor en la sien.

"Black Star jamás cambiará", pensó la chica ninja.

–Tsubaki, en verdad ¿cómo puedes aguantar a ese idiota? –dijo Maka.

–Él… no es como crees que es –respondió, al momento de ver como, para no perder la costumbre, comenzaba a hacer alboroto en el aula.

–¿Ah? ¿Y cómo se supone que es él? –preguntó Liz –Es claro que para todos nosotros es un completo idiota.

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Tsubaki, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Liz parpadeó un par de veces, al parecer la chica se había molestado aunque el tono de su voz no se elevó lo suficiente como para afirmarlo con seguridad.

–¿Porque se la pasa fanfarroneando sobre que superará a los dioses? –comentó con ironía Maka– ¿O tú que dices, Kid?

El chico muerte les miró con desgano, pero aún así les sonrió sutilmente.

–Me parece muy interesante lo que desea lograr. Estoy ansioso por ver cuando eso suceda –Maka quedó sin argumentos ante las palabras del propio dios y Tsubaki sonrió satisfecha.

A pesar de ello, aunque no existiera nadie en el mundo entero que apreciara a Black Star, ella lo haría. Volvió a buscarle con la mirada, notando que esta vez Soul comenzaba a participar de los juegos de su amigo. La sonrisa de Tsubaki se acentuó aun más, llevándose la mano al pecho, justo a la altura de donde ostentaba la estrella que alguna vez su Técnico le 'exigiera' llevar.

Al hacerlo, ella se sintió parte de la vida del chico, a pesar de que él nunca (hasta la fecha) le contara media palabra respecto a su pasado. Sin saberlo aquella mañana, pronto cambiaría todo.

O&o&o&o&

Era la hora del almuerzo, y el grupo de amigos habían decidido hacerlo afuera, en los jardines de la escuela, pero a pesar de encontrarse debajo de un frondoso árbol la temperatura seguía siendo demasiada. Las bebidas frías era lo que más abundaba entre ellos y todo parecía pasar como cualquier otro día normal.

De pronto, a lo lejos, notaron que Stein se acercaba, caminando lentamente y llevando ambas manos dentro de los bolsillos de la bata. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, en espera de escuchar alguna clase de encargo para una misión especial o algo de esa índole, pero el profesor se limitó a saludar escuetamente con el movimiento de una de sus manos, para luego dirigirse a Tsubaki.

–Shinigami sama te llama, Tsubaki –dijo el profesor, esperando a que la chica en cuestión se repusiera de la sorpresa y se levantara. Una vez hecho eso, ambos se prepararon para marcharse.

–Oiga, profesor –llamó Black Star –¿Cree apropiado que siendo el Técnico de Tsubaki deba quedarme aquí?

Stein se volvió por un instante, acomodándose las gafas y le sonrió.

–Shinigami sama ha mandado a llamar a Tsubaki por un asunto familiar ¿crees que debes inmiscuirte en esos asuntos? –preguntó serio.

Escuchar sobre lo que iba el asunto hizo que la chica se pusiera tensa, preguntándose qué habría pasado como para que el director la llamara de esa manera. Por un momento bajó la mirada y se mordió un labio.

–Black Star, por favor –dijo solamente, pero para él bastó para comprender que debía dejar el asunto así por el momento.

El peliazul bufó molesto, cruzándose de brazos y al tiempo en que también volvía el rostro en dirección opuesta. Sus amigos le miraron para después notar como su amiga se marchaba con el profesor.

Inconscientemente la chica camelia apretó el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la sala espiritual en donde, seguramente, se encontraría el dios de la muerte. Stein le permitió hacerlo, dejando incluso que fuera ella la que abriera de par en par las puertas del recinto.

–Shinigami sama –se anunció la chica.

–Tsubaki chan –canturreó el dios, alzando una manopla en el proceso.

–Algo… ¿algo ha pasado con mi familia? –preguntó con temor.

El dios movió la cabeza en señal de negación, para luego suspirar.

–Pero es algo que tiene que ver con… –hizo una pausa para mirar a Stein, quien no se movió ni hizo alguna clase de gestos –tu hermano.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron al oír aquello. De inmediato sus manos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

–Ma-Masamune… –murmuró con angustia.

–Ha llegado ya a un punto en el que no existe regreso. Está a poco de convertirse en un _kishin_ –afirmó Stein.

Aquello fue demasiado para el Arma, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y sintiendo escozor en sus ojos, a punto de llorar.

–He decidido que Stein y Spirit vayan a…

–¡NO, POR FAVOR! –interrumpió Tsubaki –Deje que yo misma me haga cargo de ello. Después de todo… después de todo él es mi hermano.

Hubo un silencio en la sala espiritual. Stein pensó que Shinigami sama no debía siquiera considerar la propuesta. Era obvio que aquel candidato a _kishin_ era demasiado poderoso para que Black Star y Tsubaki le enfrentaran, sin mencionar lo que significa por el hecho de que ella tuviera lazos sanguíneos con el enemigo.

–Habla con Black Star, dile lo que está sucediendo y si él decide aceptar ayudarte, entonces tienen mi aprobación –respondió el dios, ante la incredulidad del profesor y el poco alivio que aquello le proporcionaba a la chica camelia.

Tsubaki hizo una rápida reverencia como despedida y salió de la sala.

–¿Está seguro, Shinigami sama? –cuestionó el doctor.

–Debemos tratar de confiar en la siguiente generación ¿no lo crees, Stein? –tarareó el nombre del profesor, él no le contestó nada. Últimamente comenzaba a sentirse inquieto.

–Y por cierto ¿cómo avanzan las investigaciones sobre Soul kun? –preguntó el dios, la primera reacción del otro fue hurgar en los bolsillos de su bata para buscar la cajetilla de cigarrillos.

–Como ya le había dicho antes, la sangre negra ha invadido el cuerpo de Soul. Aún sigo observando la muestra que tengo de la sangre y el tejido que obtuve del chico. Y ya que Medusa sensei está haciendo un excelente trabajo en la enfermería, podré disponer de más tiempo para mis investigaciones –explicó al momento de comenzar a fumar.

–Bien, con que no te nazca el deseo de querer diseccionarle –bromeó el dios, Stein apartó el cigarro de sus labios y se quedó muy quitecito. A Shinigami sama le salió una gota de sudor en la sien.

O&o&o&o&

Tsubaki salió corriendo con desesperación de la sala espiritual cuando escuchó el llamado estruendoso por parte de su Técnico. Al volverse y mirarlo con una expresión que le daba a entender que estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, agradeció la parte de su personalidad que le impedía ser omitido en cualquier asunto (no, no que fuera un entrometido).

Sin poder ser capaz de deshacerse de su habitual sonrisa se acercó al chico.

–¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó sin preámbulos el chico estrella.

–Yo… una de las razones por las que decidí entrar finalmente a Shibusen fue para detener a mi hermano cuando fuera necesario. Pero tú…

–Está bien, me servirá para recolectar más almas.

Tsubaki le miró, su pose de suficiencia, irradiando orgullo y determinación. La chica sonrió, en silencio agradeció el apoyo de su Técnico. Sin esperar un minuto más regresó a donde se encontraba el dios de la muerte para anunciarle su decisión.

–¿Estás segura? –dijo Shinigami una vez escuchado todo–. A estas alturas ya debe tener el poder de un _kishin_.

–Sí, es mi obligación enfrentarme a él. Y Black Star está totalmente de acuerdo.

–Tienes un compañero demasiado comprensivo –afirmó el dios, para luego pensar: "O quizá su ego es tan grande que no le deja ver el verdadero significado de la cuestión".

De todas formas, Shinigami sama deseó ser fiel a su creencia en la nueva generación, después de todo, su propio hijo formaba parte de ella y algún día ellos se convertirían en el apoyo de Kid kun.

–Está bien –aprobó–. Pero tengan mucho cuidado.

Tsubaki sonrió, como si no se tratara de una misión compleja para ella, para retirarse definitivamente.

–Tu lazo con Black Star es muy admirable, espero de corazón que no llegue el día en que salgas herida por eso –dijo el dios una vez solo.

O&o&o&o&

La lucha contra su hermano se había prolongado más de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado y para ser sinceros, en esos momentos se encontraba demasiada cansada. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, se sentía contenta. Había logrado mucho con aquella batalla: no solo recuperar la verdadera alma de Masamune, sino conocer más del pasado de su compañero, así como de sus sentimientos.

No recordaba con precisión cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, pero lo cierto es que ella parecía ser la única persona que conocía con exactitud lo que era Black Star. Ante todo el mundo era una persona egocéntrica que por lo mismo no permitía que nadie sobresaliera por encima de él, pero… lo que había detrás de todo eso… Tsubaki lo sabía.

Aquel primer día (en la ceremonia de inauguración de clases en Shibusen) en que lo había escuchado, Black Star era odiado, aparentemente por ninguna razón. Pero hoy, el día en que llegaran a Shin Village, ella había aprendido a qué se debía tanto odio. Y Black Star había tenido que aprender a vivir con ello, con el remordimiento, la pena y la soledad que quedarse sin familia, sin amigos, sin una casa al cual llamar hogar conllevaba todo ello.

Sí, lo comprendía, porque a pesar de que ella contaba con familia, la pérdida de su hermano e incluso la desdicha de sus padres al ver que quien heredaba todas las 'habilidades' de los Nakatsukasa era ella y no su primogénito, vivía en soledad. Siempre fingiendo ante los demás que era feliz y nada podía doblegarla, en un intento de demostrar que era fuerte a pesar de llevar a cuestas el fatídico destino de ser como una camelia: una flor sin sentido, sin aroma.

Pero hoy, al ver el gesto conmovedor de parte de Black Star para abrazarla y consolarla (muy a su estilo, por supuesto), comprendió que nunca más se separaría de él. Las palabras de su madre respecto a la lealtad y fidelidad que uno de su familia debía tener hacia su Técnico dejaron de ser importantes por lo que representaban: una fidelidad condicionada por el mero hecho de un sentido del deber. No, ya no era más así en su caso.

Esta vez Tsubaki sentía que hacía algo por su propia voluntad. Que era libre para escoger lo que quería o no quería hacer. En medio de tantas emociones y pensamientos la pregunta que su compañero le hizo le pilló desprevenida.

–Oye, Tsubaki. Ahora que has vencido a _youtou_ y vengado tu pasado ¿seguirás siendo mi compañera?

Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de responderle.

–¡Claro que sí! –dijo con total seguridad y con voz cantarina, al momento en que le sonreía de forma sincera.

"Estando a su lado, me siento segura de mí misma", pensó la chica.

–¡Perfecto! –respondió de igual modo el chico, para proseguir con su camino.

Aquella sonrisa la irradió de felicidad, entonces supo que detrás de todo el agradecimiento y la admiración que sentía por él, existía algo más; algo que hasta el momento no se había permitido siquiera contemplar.

Se sonrojó de súbito por su hallazgo, sin poder ocultar el desconcierto que le provocaba aquello.

–¿Pasa algo, Tsubaki? –preguntó el peliazul, mirándola con un aire de inocencia jamás vista en él. Eso enterneció a la morena, quien dulcificó su mirada.

–No, es solo que… me gusta tanto estar contigo –dijo sin pensarlo mucho, sintiéndose libre para expresar lo que sentía.

–Es obvio –comenzó a reír él–. A cualquiera le halagaría estar con una súper estrella como Ore Sama.

Tsubaki sonrió. Qué importaba que fuera tan pagado de sí mismo, tan orgulloso y arrogante. En el fondo, Black Star era como un sol, siempre dispuesto a ayudarla, a protegerla ¿no lo había demostrado ya?

Sintió deseos de volverlo a abrazar, como en Shin Village, pero comprendió que no era el momento adecuado. Para hacerlo tendría que esperar.

Reanudaron su camino. Pronto se reunirían con Shinigami sama.

Una sutil sonrisa volvió a adornar los labios de la chica y el leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. Tsubaki acababa de descubrir que se encontraba enamorada de Black Star.

Pero ¿y él?...

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Capítulo pequeño, ahondando un poco en los pensamientos de Tsubaki y el por qué de su forma de actuar. Para el próximo será el turno de B*S._

_Yo creo que Tsubaki, con todo y sus desconfianzas y dudas poco a poco empieza a tener más fe en sí misma. Ya fuera por la presencia de su compañero o porque en si el personaje va evolucionando, como a todos los seres humanos nos sucede ¿Ustedes que creen? _

_Por otra parte, este capítulo está basado en el manga y no en el anime. Por si existiese alguna clase de duda. Y como todos ya sabemos la pelea que Tsubaki tiene con su hermano, es por eso que decidí no incluirla aquí n.n_

_Gracias a: __**LADY ANETTE, Nikolas Sur, toaneo07, Sabaku No Kurai, Emiita, Liz.I'm**__ por sus reviews._

_**Yuki-chan:**__ B*S tiene cierto grado de madurez, supongo que debe ser por el hecho de tener una vida difícil. En cierto modo me recuerda a Sasuke (__**Naruto)**__ aunque sin ser tan frío y metódico. Me tardé en subir esto porque la página no me dejaba publicar cosas nuevas y bueno, tuve que esperar a que se arreglara el asunto n.n Por el momento me permitió avanzarle a la historia, por lo que publico esto a pocos días de haberla subido XDD._

_Pregunta para el desarrollo del siguiente capítulo: Sabiendo del ego desmedido que Black Star tiene ¿cómo tomaría el saber que Tsubaki está enamorada de él? Piensen y sugieran n.n_

_Matta au!_


	3. 2

_¡Hola! Pues aquí con algo de trabajo y un poco de dolor de espalda (ya un mal crónico desde una caída). No mucho que decir, solo que asistiré al evento especial que los clubs de fans de The Rasmus harán en México __y ¡también a la TNT!_

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 2**

Las hermanas Thompson, Maka y Tsubaki se encontraban dentro de los sanitarios escolares. El lugar era muy fresco tomando en cuenta que los últimos días habían sido muy calurosos, así que por esas horas (las doce en concreto) a las chicas les gustaba ir a tomar 'aire' a ese lugar.

Liz había comenzado a platicar sobre las últimas noticias de moda y sobre las grandes rebajas a las que, junto con su hermana, asistió. Sobre la exacta cantidad de prendas que Kid les hizo comprar y que una y otra vez tenía que ser modificada a fin de que ambas llevaran el mismo número y el mismo estilo.

Entonces Tsubaki notó que Maka se encontraba recargada en una de las bases de mármol que servían para sostener los lavabos, cruzada de brazos y en un silencio fuera de lo común.

–Maka ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la morena, provocando un pequeño saltito en la ojiverde.

–Ah, sí. No pasa nada –mintió, sabiendo perfectamente que la razón de su estado se debía a la depresión que aún sufría después de la herida de Soul en aquella batalla en la iglesia.

–Black Star –empezó a decir Tsubaki, sintiendo al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas–, todavía se queja un poco del golpe que le diste ese día en la enfermería.

Maka entrecerró los ojos, a lo que Patty rió como solía hacerlo.

–Eso le pasa por andar armando tanto alboroto –respondió la de las coletas.

–Lo bueno fue que Medusa sensei es una gran enfermera y también lo atendió a él –dijo la chica camelia.

–Pero a mí me resulta un poco… ¿cómo decirlo? –comentó Liz, llevándose las manos a los brazos para frotárselos– Intimidante.

Patty rió tétrico, asustando a su cobarde hermana y luego su risa estridente fue la de siempre.

–Oneechan tiene miedo de Medusa sensei.

–Es que… es rara –comentó ya sin más ánimos.

–Lo cierto es que últimamente han pasado muchas cosas complicadas –dijo Tsubaki.

–Empezando por que Shinigami sama les confiscó todas sus almas ya recolectadas –dijo Maka a su amiga Hoja Oscura, lo que provocó que ahora fuera esta la que se deprimiera un poco.

–Es verdad, para nosotras ha sido difícil tener que acostumbrarse al ritmo de la escuela –agregó Liz.

–¡Vamos al cine! –gritó de pronto Patty, las otras tres chicas le miraron sorprendidas para luego emocionarse con la propuesta.

–Es una buena idea –dijo Maka un poco animada, pensando que quizás eso haría que se disipara un poco la tensión entre ella y Soul.

–Entonces, no se diga más y digámosle a los chicos –dijo Liz, tomando la iniciativa para salir del lugar.

Tsubaki sonrió. Eso sería como tener una cita con Black Star.

O&o&o&o&

Black Star se encontraba escondido entre las ramas del árbol más frondoso de los alrededores de Shibusen. Solo algunos que otros rayos del sonriente astro alcanzaban a penetrar hasta ese lugar favorito del chico estrella, se trataba del más alto y selecto, como todo lo que le gustaba ocupar.

El peliazul había adoptado dicho lugar desde hacia un par de años, desde los días en los que él creía sería su eterna soledad.

_Si logras alcanzar la copa de ese árbol, no habrá nada en este mundo que pueda detenerte,_ había dicho Sid con la finalidad de subirle los ánimos al niño, pero al hacerlo poco se imaginó que sus palabras se convertiría en el objetivo de toda su vida. Y ahora se sentía como el que podía, incluso, superar a los mismísimos dioses.

Llevó ambas manos a la parte posterior de su cabeza, cruzando las piernas para poder alcanzar la posición más cómoda y sonreír en el proceso. Sí, se sentía como todo un rey o algo mucho más superior que eso.

–¡Black Star! –escuchó la voz de su compañera y amiga.

Él se enderezó levemente y pudo ser capaz de mirar a la morena por los resquicios de las hojas. Le sonrió, a pesar de que sabía que ella no podía mirarle y de un solo salto bajó.

–Black Star –volvió a decir la chica –¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Lo que una gran estrella como yo haría –respondió mirando a lo alto –, ocupar las alturas y mirar a todos desde arriba.

Tsubaki sonrió. Le agradaba que él se sintiera bien consigo mismo. En el fondo pretendía creer que era gracias a su presencia ¿No se lo había dicho ya en una ocasión?

–Iremos al cine, Black Star ¿Quieres ir? –la chica hizo una plegaria en silencio para que él aceptara ir.

El chico estrella pareció meditarlo un poco, no pareciendo tener muchas ganas de asistir a un lugar concurrido. Aunque por otro lado sería una perfecta ocasión para presumir su arrolladora personalidad. Rió bajito ante ese pensamiento.

–Las chicas hemos pensado que sería una buena idea para que Maka y Soul se distraigan un poco ¿no lo crees? –comentó Tsubaki para terminar de convencerlo.

–Me parece perfecto, seguro que al ver el gran resplandor de Ore Sama esos dos vuelven a la normalidad –respondió entre risas.

Su compañera no le dijo nada aunque una pequeña gotita de sudor le apareció en la sien. Pero lo más importante era que logró convencerlo.

O&o&o&o&

Tsubaki escogió un pantalón de mezclilla color crema y una blusa sin mangas de color negra que, para no variar ni perder la costumbre, llevaba bordada una estrella de color amarilla a la altura del corazón. Para la salida había invertido un poco más de tiempo en su arreglo personal con la finalidad de sorprender y gustar más a su Técnico.

–Estoy lista –anunció la Hoja Oscura saliendo a la sala principal de la casa que compartían ambos y esperando alguna clase de comentario… uno que nunca llegó.

–Bueno, podemos irnos ya. Que no es bueno hacer esperar a la gente por una Gran estrella como yo –rió estridente.

–Te ves bien, Black Star –dijo bajo, pero él la alcanzó a escuchar por lo que se detuvo en su andar hacia la salida.

–Ah, gr-gracias –pareció dudar en su respuesta y hasta a la morena le pareció notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su Técnico. Aquella reacción se le antojó adorable.

–Vamos –dijo finalmente el chico estrella.

Para cuando llegaron se encontraron con que a Kid le acababa de dar un ataque maniático-compulsivo debido a la 'horripilante' impuntualidad por parte del Técnico de Hoja Oscura.

Pero después de superar aquel episodio…

–Los asientos de en medio son los mejores –dijo Liz, subiendo la pequeña escalinata en una pequeña carrera.

–A parte de que es la zona más simétrica del lugar. Me agrada –comentó Kid, tomando su lugar exactamente en el asiento que marcaba la mitad del auditorio.

–¿Y ustedes? –preguntó Liz a sus demás amigos.

–Yo digo que la parte de arriba es la mejor –cacareó Black Star desde lo alto y ya instalado en uno de los asientos.

"¿A qué hora se subió allá?", pensó Maka.

–Bueno, supongo entonces que nosotros nos sentaremos hasta atrás –dijo Tsubaki alcanzando a su compañero.

Maka y Soul se miraron por un breve segundo, buscando alguna respuesta en los ojos del otro. Sin embargo, la tensión presente entre ellos les hizo desviar la mirada a cualquier otro punto del lugar.

Las luces se apagaron y Maka se asustó un poco. Soul supo de inmediato que la oscuridad era algo con lo que su compañera tenía problemas, aunque fuera demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo. El chico guadaña sonrió un poco ¿Qué era lo que él tenía como para terminar rodeado de gente tan extraña (entiéndase Kid, Black Star y compañía)?

Maka sintió el suave tacto de la mano de Soul y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, sintiendo que a pesar de la oscuridad la gente, y sobre todo él, podían notarlo. Aún así, se dejó guiar por el chico, tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Black Star notó que sus amigos parecían relajarse un poco y finalmente se sentaban. Sonrió. Si existía algo que apreciara muchísimo era la amistad de Soul. Entre ellos había nacido una camarería especial desde el primer día que se conocieron, sintiendo que ambos buscaban alcanzar la grandeza y la singularidad, aunque por diferentes causas y medios. Y por él estaba dispuesto a ir a donde fuera necesario.

–Ya comienza la película, Black Star –susurró Tsubaki.

–¡Nah! A mí francamente me importa muy poco –soltó sin pensar el chico estrella, sin darse cuenta de la forma en como lo decía.

Por alguna razón, la morena sintió algo extraño en el pecho, pero no le replicó nada. Solo se limitó a bajar la mirada. Notó que su Técnico se acomodaba en su asiento y así supo que éste se quedaría dormido.

–Bueno, supongo que de todas formas no iba a gustarte –susurró de nuevo, dolida.

–He aceptado venir porque tú me lo pediste y porque sería de ayuda para Soul. Por lo demás no me importa. Aún así, disfrútala, Tsubaki.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron un par de milímetros más, sintiendo toda una revolución en pecho y estómago debido a la confesión. Iba a decir algo más pero el leve sonido de la respiración profunda de su Técnico le dio a entender que éste ya se había quedado dormido. Sonrió y, tomándolo de los hombros con delicadeza, le acomodó en el asiento para que no terminara con tortícolis. En esta posición se permitió dejar su brazo izquierdo alrededor de los hombros del chico.

En tanto, algunas cuantas filas más delante de ellos, Kid miraba animado la película. Pero entonces su expresión de diversión desapareció, volteando hacia la derecha. Parecía buscar algo, una presencia extraña y oscura. Frunció el entrecejo. No parecía ser el poder emanado del alma de una bruja, era algo mucho más tenebroso quizás. Buscó con la mirada a Maka, pero esta parecía estar muy tranquila.

Volvió la mirada a la pantalla. Si Maka con todo y su percepción de almas no captaba nada, entonces probablemente se trataba de su imaginación.

La risa llenó la sala del cine.

_El último Hoshizoku y la descendiente de una Hoja Oscura Demoníaca… que conveniente…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Pequeño, lo sé y además había prometido que leeríamos sobre la reacción de B*S al saber que su arma estaba enamorada de él. Pero pensé que sería más interesante irlo entretejiendo poco a poco _

_Además, ha dado pie a que la trama vaya complicándose y salga algo más allá de una simple historia de desamor._

_**Yuki-chan:**__ Kid siempre me ha parecido muy sexy n.n Y sí, la idea es hacer que Tsubaki tome una decisión, pero no diré nada más porque implicaría dar razones y explicar a detalle la trama. Sí, B*S es una combinación de ambos personajes. También estoy de acuerdo contigo con la reacción del chico estrella, aunque por razones diferentes (es tan ególatra que no lo creería imposible). Sobre el detalle… umhm supongo que es porque él sería más aventado que los otros. Sobre lo de Chrona, aún no sé si tomará participación directa. ¡Gracias por leer!_

_Gracias a: __**ZeroLobezno, Nikolas Sur, Lady Anette, Toaneo 07, Sabaku no Kurai, Emita, DarAnna-Phantom, Liz. I'm**__._

_Por sus comentarios y también a todos los que me han agregado a sus favoritos._

_Matta au!_


	4. 3

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! La TNT se acerca (la expo de manga que se hace por acá) y aunque no tengo mucho dinero creo que sí podré asistir. Habrá que ver, porque de ser así, entonces me desapareceré por un tiempo para ponerme a ver anime, kukukukuku._

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo, de lo contrario habría mucho KidxChrona en la serie n.n_

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 3**

_La brisa que se coló en el interior del lugar hizo que las llamas de las antorchas oscilaran, jugando a crear tenebrosas formas en el suelo las cuales parecían alzarse hasta tocar el techo abovedado._

_El hombre dio un paso atrás, se encontraba acorralado y no tenía escapatoria alguna. Con la respiración agitada miró a sus oponentes, para luego sonreír socarronamente._

–_Ustedes no lo comprenden –dijo el hombre–, pero alguien, en un futuro comprenderá lo que están dejando atrás. Entonces nuestro clan se alzará por encima de todo y de todos._

–_¿Ý para ello has tenido que recurrir a toda esta matanza? ¿Quieres tú que los dioses nos impongan un juicio y nos exterminen a todos? –habló el que parecía comandar al grupo de personas._

_El perseguido rió un poco más alto y el líder achicó los ojos para después lanzarle encima y atacarlo con la kunai que llevaba en la mano derecha, dándole un certero golpe en la yugular. _

_El herido cayó hacía atrás, extendiéndose la sangre por todo el suelo, sin que nadie se percatara de que ésta comenzaba a llenar los surcos que previamente dibujados en él estaban._

–_Je, je, aunque me mates ahora… yo resurgiré… volveré del inframundo… y completaré lo que estaba por hacer…_

_Un último quejido, lastimero, salió de su boca y finalmente expiró. El que lo había enjuiciado le miró por un instante más. Su rostro, aunque sereno, demostraba un atisbo de dolor por lo sucedido._

–_Espero que no… Lost Star…_

O&o&o&o&

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como quien a duras penas logra despertar de una terrible pesadilla. Black se levantó con prontitud, quedando sentado y con las piernas dobladas en forma de loto. Desconcertado parpadeó un par de veces, su pecho parecía agitado, pero por alguna extraña razón no lograba recordar lo soñado.

–Black Star –escuchó la voz de su amiga, a lo que volteó, mirándola de pie en el umbral de la habitación–, que bueno que hayas despertado a tiempo. El baño está listo.

El peliazul pareció mirarla como si no fuera capaz de comprender lo que le estaba diciendo y esa actitud preocupó a la morena.

–¿Pasa algo malo? ¿No te sientes bien? –mencionó en tono casi maternal, dando algunos pasos hacia adentro.

–¡Nah! Estoy bien –respondió despabilándose, al tiempo en que hacía un movimiento en el aire con la mano. Justo eso, cuando el estómago del chico gruñó, exigiendo comida.

Tsubaki sonrió.

–Iré a preparar el desayuno, así cuando salgas de bañarte podrás comer algo.

Black se levantó y sin decir nada más se fue a duchar. Tenía una extraña sensación de escozor en el cuello. Abrió las llaves para regular la temperatura del agua y en cuanto sus manos se percataron de que estaba templada, se metió por completo debajo del chorro de esta. Pero lo que le sucedió fue muy extraño.

Black reaccionó cuando una gota en solitario cayó al suelo, siendo capaz de escuchar su tenue rumor. Su mirada primero se enfocó en el piso y de inmediato la subió con dirección a la regadera. Se había quedado sin agua. Estaba a punto de avisarle a Tsubaki para que se hiciera cargo de ello, pero los restos de espuma de jabón y shampoo sobre las paredes le indicaron que _sí_ se había aseado.

Se llevó una mano a los cabellos, para cerciorarse de que no estuvieran enjabonados, pero no existía ningún rastro de ello, sólo la humedad. Y el escozor en el cuello seguía. Sacudió la cabeza, serio, (algo no muy habitual en él) y tomó una toalla para secarse. Tomó la ropa que su compañera ya había dejado preparada y se vistió rápidamente. El estómago reclamaba atención.

–Black, hoy sí que te has tomado tu tiempo –bromeó la Hoja Oscura, depositando un cuenco de arroz frente al chico.

Él sonrió, enseñando toda la dentadura en el proceso, palmeó frente de su rostro y con un–: ¡Que aproveche! –comenzó a comer.

O&o&o&o&

Stein terminó de leer los papeles que sostenía con la mano izquierda para después doblarlos y guardarlos en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca. Entonces, y tras recoger la charola se dispuso a marcharse.

–¿Cómo, profesor? ¿Ya se va? Y yo que venía para acá dispuesta a almorzar con usted –Stein se volvió, mirando a la dueña de aquella seductora voz.

–Me-Medusa san –saludó, extrañado de su inhabitual balbuceo. La rubia le sonrió amablemente depositando su charola llena de alimentos sobre la mesa, para después tomar asiento.

Stein le miró por un instante, a lo que ella alzó poco a poco la vista ¿Era su imaginación o aquella mujer le estaba coqueteando?

Sin saber muy bien el por qué e ignorando el escalofrío que sintió en la medula espinal, el profesor retomó su lugar en la mesa.

–Y dígame ¿cómo le ha ido en el trabajo? Últimamente le he visto muy estresado –comenzó a charlar la enfermera, partiendo con infinita calma y dedicación un trozo de carne.

–Sí, es verdad –respondió el de cabellos plateados, siguiendo con cuidado el lento movimiento de la mano de la enfermera al llevar el tenedor hasta los labios. Inconcientemente los de Stein también se entreabrieron.

Medusa dejó el cubierto sobre la mesa y con la misma mano que momentos antes lo sostenía rozó la del Técnico. Stein la miró directo a los ojos.

–Si sigue de esa forma… –susurró, como quien tiene que contar un secreto que nadie más debe escuchar, al momento en que se inclinaba al frente, movimiento que imitó el científico.

Los alientos se mezclaron, sintiéndose calientes, rozando sus rostros.

–¡Medusa san! –se escuchó la voz de uno de los alumnos, a lo que ella se separó bruscamente del doctor.

–¿Qué pasa, Ichi? –preguntó serena y amable la rubia a la niña que se acercaba a ellos corriendo.

–Es… es Max… –dijo entre jadeos –Que… ese bruto de Black Star le ha dado una paliza.

Stein se levantó de inmediato y acompañado de Medusa sensei salieron de la cafetería rumbo al patio central del Shibusen. El profesor observó el panorama, buscando con la vista a su alumno, encontrándole tendido también en el suelo; a su lado se encontraba Sid y Tsubaki.

–Medusa san, encárgate del otro chico, yo me llevaré a Black Star –el doctor se fue sin despedirse y la rubia se apresuró a hacer su trabajo.

–Black Star ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaba su compañera.

Stein miró lo cómico de la escena; ahí, tumbado con un tic nervioso en todo el cuerpo y más blanco que el papel, se encontraba el 'Grandioso Black Star'.

–Creo que sigue sin poder controlar toda la fuerza de la Hoja Oscura Demoníaca –dijo Stein.

–Aún así ha apaleado a ese chico –dijo Sid. Stein miró de reojo a Tsubaki, para luego mirarla de frente.

–¿Qué es lo que pasó? –le interrogó.

La chica desvió la mirada.

–E-ese –se escuchó la voz del chico estrella en un balcuceo–. Ese tipo ofendió a Tsubaki, por eso le demostré lo fuerte que somos.

Sid miró a su protegido, sentía una rara mezcla de satisfacción y enojo en contra del joven ¿Era merecedor de un castigo o de una alabanza? Sin embargo, Stein pensaba algo en concreto.

–Lavarás todos los baños de esta escuela durante toda la semana y además tendrás que dejar de usar ese modo de arma en todo ese tiempo. No más entrenamientos por el momento.

–Pero profesor… –replicó el de cabellos en punta.

–Ese, será tu castigo –dictaminó el científico en un tono que el otro ya no pudo rechistar más.

De todas formas, en el fondo ambos sabían que Black Star no obedecería… al menos no en lo último.

O&o&o&o&

La carcajada burlona por parte de Soul y la sonrisa discreta por parte de Kid era lo que molestaba más a Black.

–Joder ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí? –se quejó el peliazul– ¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

–¿No era tu deseo que nosotros, simples mortales, observáramos a Su Majestad en todo momento? –burló Soul– ¿Qué diferencia hay ahora?

Kid rió más abiertamente por el comentario del chico guadaña.

–L-lo siento, Black Star, todo esto es culpa mía –mencionó la chica, bajando la mirada.

–Tsubaki, por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de lo que hice.

La morena alzó el rostro, mirando a su Técnico, quien lucía como si estuviera a punto de regañarla.

–Lo hice porque no soporto a la gente como ese mediocre que se la pasa insultando a los demás por su pasado. No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a repetirse –dijo al momento en que apretaba los puños, recordando sus años de infancia.

La cruel tortura a la que se vio sometido, el rechazo y el miedo que los demás le transmitían. No, no dejaría que esa clase de sentimientos siguieran invadiendo a Tsubaki. Él podía ver (aunque no sabía muy bien el cómo) la fortaleza que ella poseía. ¡Ella no era para nada una flor sin sentido!

–Gracias… –murmuró Tsubaki, sintiendo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su corazón se sintió emocionado ¿Es que él también la amaba?

–Eh, Black Star –dijo Kid de pronto, aún siendo testigo de la pose 'chula' de su amigo–. Que sigues con el grifo abierto y el agua ha comenzado a desparramarse.

Cuando el chico estrella se percató ya los pies los tenía completamente empapados.

–¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? –gritó el peliazul.

O&o&o&o&

Black se dejó caer de nalgas al suelo, exhausto, ni siquiera tenía la menor intensión de dejar los utensilios en su lugar. Eso ya lo haría el equipo de mantenimiento al día siguiente. Suspiró, rascándose el lado derecho del cuello y mirando a su alrededor, todo brillaba de limpio. Bueno, nadie podía quejarse por ello.

Se sonrió, satisfecho, aquella labor le había recordado los viejos tiempos en los que solía vivir en casa de Sid, su mentor. Algunas de las faenas del hogar le eran asignados cada semana y Sid solía ser muy estricto en cuanto a la limpieza. De hecho, en muchas cosas.

Se levantó con esfuerzo, en el proceso algún hueso tronó y por un instante pareció caminar un poco chueco; nada que un paso más no fuera capaz de arreglar. Bien, tendría que apresurarse para llegar a casa o de lo contrario la cena se enfriaría.

Tsubaki se había adelantado para que todo estuviera preparado al regreso de su Técnico. Aquello de hacer las labores del hogar y preocuparse por el bienestar de él estaba comenzando a hacerse una muy buena costumbre.

La morena sonrió al tiempo en que apagaba la lumbre de la estufa, el guisado estaba listo. Miró el reloj, faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las siete, seguro que Black Star estaba a punto de llegar.

Bueno, en lo que eso sucedía, la chica se decidió a sacar una pequeña libreta que más bien tenía finta de un librito; éste se encontraba detrás de unas latas de de conservas que había en uno de los anaqueles de la cocina. Sí, extraño lugar para esconder algo tan preciado como lo eran Sus Memorias.

_Esta mañana me pareció como si Black Star hubiera tenido una pesadilla…, _comenzó a escribir la chica.

…_aunque creo que eso sería casi imposible en él. __Me gustaría que él fuese un poco más expresivo y me hubiese contado lo que le pasó, aún así no he sido capaz de preguntarle nada en absoluto._

_Pero…_

_Esta tarde, casi al término de las clases, un chico de Shibusen se burló de nosotros al decir que no hemos sido capaces de conseguir más almas y sobre el hecho de que las que teníamos ya, nos fueran decomisadas por Shinigami sama. Aquello no pareció molestarle mucho a Black Star, hasta que el chico (Max, creo que se llamaba) comenzó a decir que quizás era culpa mía. Puedo decir que sus palabras me hirieron y de hecho quizás sea cierto…_

_¡Black Star me defendió! Sin mirarme me tomó de la muñeca y las ondas de su alma me indicaron lo que pretendía hacer. Y tomé la forma de una Hoja Oscura, hasta el momento él no había sido capaz de soportarlo más de unos escasos segundos. Pero hoy fue diferente, quizá no fue más que un minuto, quizás hasta menos, pero Black Star le dio una golpiza al chico ese, que Medusa Sensei lo tuvo que llevar a la enfermería._

_Aunque, claro, todo eso hizo que le castigaran y por ello me siento un poco mal. ¡Ah! Parece que ahí viene ya, por más que le he explicado lo importante que es para un asesino ocultar su presencia, él sigue sin poder hacerlo… aunque pensándolo bien, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es eso. _

_Su presencia me hace muy feliz…_

–¡Ya llegué! Dame de cenar, Tsubaki, tengo mucha hambre –dijo el chico estrella tomando la posición de mayor importancia a la mesa.

–Sí, todo está listo ya –le respondió la chica camelia sonriéndole alegremente.

Black Star le correspondió el gesto al momento en que se rascaba el lado derecho del cuello…

**CONTINUARÁ****…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Corto? ¿Sin mucha acción? Quizás… o a lo mejor no jejeje. Como sea, la trama comienza a entretejerse y simplemente no puedo decir de un capítulo a otro: esta es la trama completa. Es mejor ir dándola de poco a poco._

_Por el momento creo que ya podrán ir con alguna idea n.n_

_Gracias a: __**LADY ANETTE, Nikolas Sur, toaneo07, Liz.I'm, Emita**__ por sus reviews._

_**Yuki-chan:**__ ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te vaya gustando el desarrollo de este personaje n.n La historia comienza después del primer enfrentamiento con Chrona, la de la iglesia. ¡Gracias por las porras!_

_Y bueno, llegamos al termino por el día de hoy. Dejen un review, por fas XDDD_

_Matta au!_


	5. 4

_Den gracias a los dioses… me he quedado sin Internet momentáneamente y eso me ha llevado a comenzar a escribir esto ¬¬_

_XDDD_

_Sin más, ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece ese es de Atsushi Okubo, por lo demás…_

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap 4**

Kid dejó el libro que sostenía entre las manos sobre la mesa de estudio de la biblioteca de Death City, en ese mismo momento se masajeó el tabique de la nariz en busca de un poco de descanso para su vista. La tarea ardua que había comenzado con la investigación del _Kishin_ comenzaba a hacerse demasiado confusa y muchas más dudas afloraban conforme avanzaba en ella.

Suspiró, recargándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y mirando el techo abovedado del edificio. A través de la cópula de cristal de éste se podía ver el cielo nocturno y oscuro, no había ni una estrella en el firmamento. Por un instante el pecho de chico vibró por una sensación de soledad.

"La vida de un dios es larga", pensó Kid. "Me pregunto por qué es que Black Star desea ser tan parecido a uno".

Sus ojos melados y casi adormilados parecieron dilatarse un poco más y despabilarse de inmediato, levantándose del asiento como si de un resorte se tratara. El aire, ligeramente tibio hacia unos instantes antes, se había convertido en una gélida brisa.

Miró expectante a su alrededor, agudizando sus sentidos, no como Técnico de Armas, sino como Shinigami.

_Bom…_

¿Eso fue su propio latido de su corazón?

_Bom…_

Ahora parecía retumbar no sólo en sus venas sino también por todo el lugar.

_Bom…_

Sintió una presencia pesada, maligna y se volteó rápidamente hacia atrás, adoptando una pose de pelea característica de sus artes marciales.

–Kid kun, me asustas –dijo Medusa al momento en que le sonreía amablemente.

El chico muerte soltó la respiración de golpe, contenida hasta ese momento.

–Medusa san –saludó, destensando los músculos y posando la mano derecha en una de las orillas de la mesa de estudio.

La rubia bajó la mirada y notó la pila de libros, tratando de alcanzar uno de ellos, pero Kid se lo impidió con el pretexto de comenzar a recogerlos.

–Veo que eres un chico muy celoso de tu deber –dijo la mujer observándolo detenidamente.

Kid le sonrió, como un niño que lo hace con su madre.

–Soy el futuro que gobernará algún día el destino de todos, debo hacerlo, Medusa sensei. Pero usted ¿qué hace aquí? –dijo señalando con un movimiento de su barbilla el libro que sostenía la mujer en la mano izquierda.

La rubia se sonrojó al instante.

–Bueno… yo –balbuceó nerviosa–. Estoy leyendo los ensayos e investigaciones que el profesor Stein ha publicado hasta el momento.

–Ah… –respondió el chico, sin dejar pasar por alto el color rojo que adornaba las mejillas de la doctora. Sonrió algo divertido. Medusa Sensei debía de estar un poco loca para fijarse en alguien como lo era el científico… con todo el respeto dicho, claro está.

– Bueno, sensei –dijo Kid–, ya es tarde y debo regresar a casa a tiempo para la cena. Que tenga buenas noches.

–Gracias. Igualmente, Kid kun –despidió la mujer con un movimiento de su mano libre para después limitarse a mirar como desaparecía su figura por los pasillos desérticos de la biblioteca.

_Bom…_

Los ojos dorados de Medusa se achicaron y adoptaron su aspecto diabólico.

–Conmigo esas cosas no funcionan –dijo molesta para después canturrear algo en el idioma de las brujas.

La cópula de vidrio pareció retumbar un breve instante para después volver todo a la quietud. Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Kid salió del edificio con varios libros atados con una cuerda de piel, no sin antes volver la vista hacia el mismo. Sus ojos mostraron preocupación. Estaba seguro que la presencia de momentos antes era la misma que había sentido ese día en el cine; pero esta vez la sintió más cercana, más fuerte ¿Qué rayos podría ser?

Preocupado, extendió la mano al frente y de ella se desprendieron alguna clase extraña de energía que tomó forma en una patineta y, subiendo a ella se dirigió a donde se encontraba su padre. Él debía tener alguna clase de respuesta.

O&o&o&o&

Corría. Corría desesperado con la nada extendiéndose atrás, delatante, por todos lados y a cada paso dado parecía que sus piernas pesaban cada vez más, como si de plomo se fueran llenando.

De pronto el rugido de algo se hizo evidente, era el sonido impetuoso del agua correr. La nada se llenaba de agua, agua fangosa que después de cubrirlo se tornaba de color roja. No, no era lodo lo que se sentía viscoso… era sangre. La sangre vertida de miles de inocentes que clamaban a él…

_Sálvanos… ¿Por qué?... ¡Basta! Duele… Sálvanos… ¡Tú, maldito miserable!_

Entonces parecía que la sangre tomaba vida propia, agarrándolo con fuerza de cada extremidad, apretando su cuello hasta lograr asfixiarlo. Él trató de zafarse, se retorcía pero todo esfuerzo era completamente inútil.

_No luches más, mi niño. No tiene sentido… de todas formas serás mío… todo…_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sentándose en la cama de igual forma. Su respiración entre cortada y agitada eran clara muestra de que la pesadilla había sido intensa. Black Star se llevó una mano al cuello, era como si aún pudiera sentir esas manos rodearle.

Trató de tranquilizarse, repitiéndose mentalmente que sólo había sido un sueño, que era absurdo que _él_ se pusiera de esa forma por un tonto y estúpido sueño. Poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad, aún tenía la mano alrededor de su cuello y el leve roce de ésta provocó un cosquilleo en su piel. Se rascó.

–¿Black Star? –escuchó la voz de Tsubaki impregnada de preocupación al otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? Estoy bien –respondió el chico estrella sin levantarse de su lugar.

La morena se apoyó en la puerta. Ese 'estoy bien', le indicaba a la chica que su Técnico había pasado por un mal rato, pero claro, su orgullo no lo dejaría decirle nada.

–Black Star… ¿puedo pasar? –dudó la chica, pero de respuesta recibió un 'sí'.

La morena entró a la habitación, llevaba el cabello trenzado y una bata de color rosa con una camelia blanca bordada a la altura del muslo derecho y que se extendía por debajo de este.

Ella no lo pudo ver, pero sintió que el chico aún se debatía en un pequeño temblor.

–Y-yo –volvió a dudar.

–¿No puedes dormir, Tsubaki? ¿Cómo aquella noche después de lo sucedido en Shin Village?

La chica camelia lo recordó. Nadie en su sano juicio podría dormir como si nada tras matar a su propio hermano, por mucho que eso hubiera sido para su bien. Los días siguientes no había podido dormir y Black Star amablemente le veló al momento en que le recostaba sobre sus piernas o simplemente le acariciaba el cabello sin decir nada.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que no era así en estos momentos, que era él quien no podía dormir y aún así guardó silencio. El orgullo de Black Star era grande.

–¿Puedo… puedo quedarme contigo? –se sonrojó, de súbito sintió que la temperatura en la habitación subió varios grados.

–Claro –respondió el chico estrella sin comprender todo lo que implicaba aquella respuesta– Tu dios te cuidará, velará por ti esta noche.

Los ojos de la morena, un poco más acostumbrados a la oscuridad del cuarto, fueron capaces de percibir los brazos de su Técnico abrirse en señal de invitación y por un instante más y a pesar de que dio un paso al frente, pareció dudar.

–Tsubaki… –escuchó que le llamaba, aunque él se esforzaba pudo darse cuenta del temblor en la voz del peliazul. Aquella pesadilla debió afectarle muchísimo, pero nuevamente no dijo nada.

Si él había hecho lo que hizo por ella en la villa de Shin, era su turno de regresarle el favor ¿No lo amaba acaso? ¿No era que ella sería capaz de dar su vida si fuera necesario?

En el corazón de Tsubaki ya no hubo más dudas. Con paso resuelto se acercó a la cama recostando su cabeza en las rodillas de Black, quien recargó su espalda en la cabecera al momento en que cepillaba los cabellos de la chica con la mano derecha. La gemela se alzó a la altura del cuello y se rascó de nueva cuenta.

En silencio, ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos…

Para cuando Tsubaki se despertó, Black ya no se encontraba a su lado. Algo preocupada se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana, desde ahí pudo verlo entrenando con la ayuda de la vasija que Stein le entregara. Aunque se suponía que no debería de estar haciendo ninguna clase de entrenamiento que incluyera el manejo de la Espada Demoníaca. Pero conociendo al chico eso era imposible.

Suspiró y un poco más tranquila de verle en mejor estado, la chica se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Ese día era uno libre de clases, así que los más probable era que su _Meister_ se ocupara en sus entrenamientos durante todo el día, al menos, claro estaba, que Soul viniera a buscarlo.

Umh, ahora que lo recordaba, él y Maka se encontraban fueras de la ciudad cumpliendo con una misión. Parecía que esos dos ya habían superado la crisis a la que se estaban enfrentando. Según los rumores, el profesor Stein les dio una prueba bastante difícil que a duras penas lograron pasar.

La Hoja Oscura se quedó pensando por un instante ¿Qué habría hecho ella de haber estado en el lugar de su amiga Maka? El cuerpo se le estremeció de sólo imaginarlo. Si algo malo le llegara a pasar a Black, ella jamás se lo perdonaría y si él… si él…

Un extraño entumecimiento se le extendió en el pecho y sus ojos comenzaron a escocer. Se llevó las manos al rostro porque ya no pudo evitar el llanto.

–Tsubaki ¿qué tienes? –escuchó la voz del chico estrella a sus espaldas.

Ella se sobresaltó al percatarse de su presencia, pero no se armó de valor para volverse.

–Tsubaki –volvió a repetir, pero esta vez se acercó para tocarle un hombro.

La morena se enjugó las lágrimas rápidamente y volteó a verle con una sonrisa fingida.

–¿Qué tienes? –dijo preocupado el peliazul.

–Nada, me da tanto gusto que estés aquí… conmigo –la voz y los ojos de Tsubaki temblaron y sin poder resistirlo, se abrazó del cuello del chico, llorando otra vez.

–Agh, Tsubaki, me lástimas –dijo él, tratando de soltarse del agarre.

–Lo-lo lamento –ella se separó limpiando nuevamente sus lágrimas.

Black Star le contempló por un instante más, al tiempo en que se llevaba la mano izquierda al cuello; una sensación de ardor había aparecido cuando su compañera le abrazó.

–Entré porque quería algo fresco para beber ¿puedes darme algo? –mencionó, olvidando el anterior comportamiento de Tsubaki.

Ella le sonrió amablemente y se dedicó a preparar una limonada, pensando que había sido muy tonto el llorar por algo que sólo era una mera suposición. ¡Pero es que amaba tanto a Black Star!

–¡Está lista! –anunció la morena pero para cuando llevó la bandeja con la jarra y los vasos a la mesa, Black se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Ella lo miró enternecida, dejando la charola sobre la mesa para permitirse acariciarle los cabellos. El entrenamiento seguía siendo muy difícil para él. Comenzaba a preguntarse si no existía algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo.

Resignada, por el momento se contentó con llevarle una frazada para cubrirle la espalda. Nuevamente le acarició los cabellos y le dio un beso sobre de ellos, apagó la luz de la cocina y le dejó dormir.

O&o&o&o&

–Kid ¿me estás oyendo? –dijo Liz al darse cuenta de que éste no participaba de la conversación que desde hacia unos minutos atrás comenzaran.

–Ah, sí –atinó a decir el chico muerte, sin comprender del todo lo que la chica le comentara.

–¿Y entonces qué opinas? ¿Qué crees que sea mejor?

–Ah… pues… –balbuceó sin saber qué responder.

–Kid, no me has estado poniendo atención ¿cierto? –le dijo en un tono molesto– ¿Qué te está pasando? Desde hace días te he visto raro.

–No es nada Liz, es sólo que ese asunto de la Espadachín Demoníaca y de lo que fue capaz de hacerle a Soul me tiene algo preocupado –mencionó en un suspiro.

–¿Crees que las brujas tengan algo muy grande detrás de todo eso? –la chica sacó un barniz de su cosmetiquera y comenzó a pintarse las uñas.

Kid suspiró pesadamente, signo de que lo que pensaba le preocupaba demasiado.

–Voy a decirte una cosa, Liz, pero no quiero que te dé la paranoia ¿entendiste?

La rubia dejó su labor de arreglarse las uñas para mirarlo.

–Desde el día en que fuimos al cine ¿recuerdas? –la chica asintió en silencio con un movimiento de su cabeza–. Sentí una presencia muy poderosa y maligna rodeando el lugar.

–¿Estás diciendo que una bruja está aquí, en Death City? –la chica se levantó, tirando su cosmetiquera en el proceso.

–No estoy seguro, quizá sea algo más que eso –dijo preocupado.

Liz palideció, pero ante la mirada severa de su _Meister_ trató de tranquilizarse.

–¿Y-y ya se lo has dicho a tu padre? –preguntó al momento en que comenzaba a alzar sus cosas regadas en el suelo y de paso, esconder su miedo.

Kid volvió a suspirar, recogiendo un lápiz delineador que Liz había dejado olvidado junto a su pie. Se lo entregó.

–Anoche estuve con él. Pareció pensarlo por un momento, pero después de abrazarme como siempre lo hace, me dijo que no me preocupara de nada. Que quizás todo ese asunto de Soul y Maka me tenía muy tenso y andaba imaginando cosas. Al parecer ni él ni Stein _hakazen_ se han percatado de algo.

Liz se sintió más aliviada al escuchar aquello. Ella podía confiar en el poder de percepción del dios y del profesor.

–¡Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte! –animó la rubia, levantándose y parándose frente al ojimiel–. Vamos, entonces.

–¿Eh? ¿A dónde? –preguntó confundido.

–Pues a que me ayudes a escoger los pantalones que te dije ¿Es qué no me has estado poniendo atención desde un principio?

Kid le sonrió. Liz siempre le hacía sentirse bien, haciendo que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran… aunque fuera sólo por un instante. Levantándose decidió acompañarla.

O&o&o&o&

El hueco en el estómago que sintió fue lo que hizo que Black se despertara. Alzó un poco la cabeza al momento en que parpadeaba un par de veces con el fin de que su mirada se acostumbrara a la oscuridad. Al parecer había pasado mucho tiempo dormido. La cobija que estaba sobre sus hombros resbaló hasta su cintura, siendo detenida por la silla, quedando en el asiento.

–¿Tsubaki? –llamó pero no escuchó ruido alguno, probablemente se encontraba solo en casa.

Suspiro, tendría que buscar algo de comer antes de que muriera de inanición. Se levantó, buscando sin problema alguno el interruptor de la cocina. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en la alacena donde Tsubaki guardaba los frascos de conservas. Contento se dirigió a ella, haciendo a un lado los diferentes frascos para encontrar algo que fuera de su agrado.

Algo llamó su atención.

Extrañado tomó el cuadernillo que se encontraba detrás de todos ellos, revisando la contraportada. Curioso, lo abrió.

_Black Star se encuentra dormido mientras escribo esto. Se ha quedado sentado frente a la mesa y no he podido hacer otra cosa más que cobijarle…_

–Es el diario de Tsubaki –se dijo en voz alta.

Una especie de orgullo le llenó al darse cuenta de que la chica dedicaba sus escritos a hablar de él. Iba a cerrar el cuadernillo pero la curiosidad de saber lo que de él se decía le embargo. Sí, sabía que estaba mal, pero tampoco era que los hubiera buscado a propósito y en todo caso… ¡era de él de quien escribía!

_Y no lo culpo. Parece ser que sus pesadillas continúan, aunque él sigue sin querer decirme nada. __Pero es que es tan orgulloso. _

_También esta tarde por un instante me cruzó la idea por la mente de que a Black le pudiera suceder algo parecido a Soul, de sólo pensarlo no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Juro por Dios que jamás permitiré que nada malo le suceda, si eso llegara a pasar yo me moriría. Él es mi motivo para vivir, es lo que más quiero, él es todo para mí._

_Lo amo…_

El corazón de Black se aceleró.

_Lo amo…_

_Lo amo…_

–¡Ya llegué Black Star! –el chico guardó de prisa el cuaderno y cerró las puertas, aunque por las prisas un dedo se machucó.

–Black Star, no creí que ya estuvieras despierto, pero al acercarme a la casa noté las luces prendidas ¿Tienes hambre? –la chica dejó una pequeña bolsita sobre la mesa, su habitual sonrisa en su rostro.

Y él solamente la miraba. No atinaba a hacer nada más, a pesar de que su corazón seguía latiendo rápidamente (ya no sabía si era por el descubrimiento o por el dolor punzante de su dedo índice).

¿Qué era lo él iba a hacer?

_La Hoja Oscura Demoníaca enamorada del último Hoshizoku… que conveniente…_

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Este capítulo, en especial, me ha costado mucho trabajo escribirlo. Y por lo que veo, por más que haga, me ha sido imposible que queden más largos _

_Bueno, por otro lado ¡nunca dejen sus diarios en lugares en donde se puedan encontrar! Así fue como supe que mi ex quería conmigo ¬¬ aunque no era exactamente un diario XDDD._

_Gracias a: __**Liz.I'm, toaneo 07, Emiita, Nikolas Sur.**_

_**Yuki-chan: **__Sí, creo que tienes un poco de razón jejeje. Ya para el siguiente capítulo habrá más acción, se los prometo _

_Matta au!_


	6. 5

_¡Hola! Sé que me he tardado un poco en actualizar esto, pero es que la falta de inspiración ha sido la culpable, a pesar de que sé como debe seguir esto (suspiro). Muy a parte que he seguido con mi maratón de __**Bleach**__, y demás cosas personales. Pero…_

_¡Sin más, al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 5**

El ruido de una gotera le llegó a los oídos, notándose nuevamente en medio de la nada. Esta vez su sueño era un poco diferente. La nada seguía rodeándole pero el color rojizo del líquido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos había desaparecido. El agua, clara y cristalina, le regalaba su propio reflejo.

Black miró por todos lados, sin sentir aquella opresión en su cuello y pecho. Sin embargo, sus sentidos, entrenados como un experto ninja, le alertaron de una presencia que le observaba.

–¿Quién eres? –preguntó, plantándole cara al extraño. No vio nada.

_Has crecido muy fuerte ¿no es así?_

Escuchó que le hablaban justamente en dirección contraria a la que se encontraba. Se volvió rápidamente, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser una cebra con cuernos enormes. Pero antes de que pudiera responderle algo, la criatura agregó:

_Y con todo, no has logrado superar a los dioses._

–¿Quién eres? –volvió a soltar, está vez molesto por la impertinencia.

_¿No te has dado cuenta aún? No importa, pronto lo sabrás… una vez que vayas a la tierra de tus antepasados._

–¿Te refieres al Hoshizoku?

_¿Cuál si no? _Respondió irónico. _Ve y encontrarás la clave para ser lo que tanto deseas, Black Star…_

–Black Star, Black Star –escuchó la voz, lejana, de Tsubaki.

Sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron, pero finalmente se levantó de un sólo golpe o al menos eso hubiera querido de no ser porque el peso de su propio cuerpo le ganó, cayendo al suelo de nalgas.

–¡Black Star! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la chica, ayudándole a levantarse.

–¡Nyajajaja! Es obvio que algo como una simple caída no lastimaría al Gran Black Star –Tsubaki sonrió un poco forzada.

–Ya casi es de noche y pensé que ya iba siendo hora de que despertaras. Perdóname por interrumpir tus sueños –Black recordó que se encontraban en medio del bosque y que después de un día duro de entrenamiento, había decidido descansar un poco debajo de un frondoso árbol.

De pronto, los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco más de lo normal.

–¿Pasa algo? –preguntó la Hoja Oscura al verle con ese gesto de sorpresa en su rostro.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Black Star descubriera el secreto de Tsubaki, desde entonces el chico la observaba con aprensión, a lo que la morena no sabía cómo reaccionar; de hecho, en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de preguntarle lo qué le pasaba, pero el miedo hizo presa de ella.

Muy parecida era la situación en esa tarde que, para no variar, hacia mucho calor. Tsubaki miró de reojo al chico, notando las tenues ojeras que comenzaban a formarse alrededor de sus ojos debido a la falta de sueño, o mejor dicho, debido a las pesadillas que en más de una ocasión despertaran a su Técnico. Aquella situación también le preocupaba a la chica, haciendo que su angustia de no poder decirle abiertamente sus sentimientos, creciera aun más.

–Bla-Black Star –titubeó al tratar de comenzar una charla, ganándose una mirada distraída por parte de él.

Black notó un pequeño temblor en las manos de su Arma, de alguna forma sintió que ese momento sería especial. Durante esos días (y por qué no decir noches) pensó muchísimo sobre su descubrimiento, de hecho, en una ocasión se había tomado el atrevimiento de volver a buscar el cuadernillo de su compañera para releer su declaración a tal grado que, a pesar de su mala memoria, había conseguido retenerlas en su mente. Era como si a fuego hubieran sido tatuadas en él.

Sí, tenía que admitirlo. Saberlo lo halagaba, no era como que tratándose de él fuera imposible que alguien estuviese enamorado de su persona, sólo que… bueno, él había visto a la chica como simplemente su compañera. Tsubaki era para él una amiga… una hermana, sería la palabra correcta. Y saberla enamorada de él… le impactaba y en cierto modo le hacía sentir incómodo, fuera de lugar… inseguro.

¿Qué era lo que sentía Black Star por ella?

–Te he notado raro ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó la chica, agradeciendo una pequeña brisa que se coló en medio de los árboles del bosque en donde momentos antes estaban entrenando.

–¿Yo? ¡Claro! ¿Qué podría tener el Gran Ore Sama? –respondió con una habitual carcajada.

Tsubaki sonrió amablemente y aquel gesto hizo que Black apartara la mirada a otro lado. La chica se desconcertó un poco, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho ¿Es que para su Técnico era molesta su presencia?

–¿Y-y tú? –preguntó de pronto el chico, casi en un murmullo.

Tsubaki se quedó admirada de que él le preguntara sobre sus sentimientos y aquello disipó de inmediato el dolor de su pecho. Sonrió más animada, aunque de nuevo sus manos empezaron a temblar.

–Te he notado algo distraída últimamente –él seguía hablando en voz baja y tal vez la afirmación o su manera de hablar hizo que ella se sonrojara.

–Yo… –dijo la chica, sin saber exactamente lo que debía responder, bajando la mirada.

Black Star, sentado en el pasto y con la espalda recargada en uno de los árboles, le tomó una de las manos que descansaba sobre las rodillas, aquel gesto hizo que ella se sobresaltara.

–Sabes que somos compañeros y que puedes y debes tenerme la confianza necesaria para decirme lo que sea.

–Pero… –Tsubaki apartó la mirada de nuevo, sus manos sudaban –No sé si sea realmente una buena idea decírtelo.

Esas palabras salieron sin querer de sus labios, sin estar completamente segura de que fuera lo mejor.

–Te lo ordeno, Tu Gran Dios te dice que puedes decirme lo que sea –las palabras hicieron que la morena le mirara a los ojos.

¿No tenía escapatoria?

Un instante después suspiró. Quizá era mejor decirle lo que sentía y con ello terminar con su agonía. Cuando ella escribió sobre sus sentimientos, llegó a pensar que el peso de su alma se aligeraría, pero eso no fue verdad. Al contrario, el sentimiento creció e incluso en más de una ocasión sintió rabia hacia ella misma por no tener el valor suficiente para siquiera mirarlo a la cara como antaño.

–Yo… amo a una persona –dijo Tsubaki, no sin antes volver a suspirar.

El corazón de Black dio un vuelco. De alguna forma había conseguido forzarla a declararse, aunque si bien era cierto que esa no era su intención en un principio tampoco era del todo verdad que desconociera lo que podía pasar al 'ordenarle' que hablara.

Entonces Black Star lo comprendió. A pesar de todo lo que él era (una persona destinada a superar a los dioses) no tenía el valor suficiente para decirle algo a Tsubaki; primero, porque ni él mismo sabía lo que sentía y, segundo, porque tampoco deseaba rechazarla… o más bien, no podía hacerlo.

¿Y si dejaba que ella lo hiciera por él, es decir, declarársele? Quizás, sólo así, él descubriría lo que sentía.

–¿Enamorada? ¿De quién? –habló, fingiendo sorpresa e ignorancia.

–Es… es un chico de Shibusen, al que… bueno, no sé cómo decírselo.

Por un momento hubo silencio.

–Yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas –dijo Black, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y llevando los brazos hacia su nuca –Pero creo que no deberías de hacerlo.

–¿Ah? ¿Po-por qué? Es que… ya no aguanto más este silencio, siento que… algo debo de hacer.

Él la miró de reojo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y al parecer se encontraba nerviosa.

–Pero si lo haces él… puede volverse demasiado orgulloso ¿no lo crees?

El comentario hizo que ella riera ¿Es que Black Star podía ser todavía más orgulloso? Aunque entendía el punto.

–Si te refieres a que él trate de aprovecharse de mí, lo dudo. Él no es de esa clase de personas. Yo le conozco más que a nadie, él no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

El peliazul entreabrió los labios. Se encontraba sorprendido ¿Es que ella creía conocerlo tan bien? Lo cierto es que fuera lo que fuera, él _jamás_ se atrevería a hacerla sufrir. Sonrió.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó él, perdiendo su postura e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente.

–Sí, lo estoy –afirmó con un brillo en los ojos.

–¿Y por qué él? –atinó a preguntar, la emoción le embargaba.

–No sé… quizá sea porque hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos que ha sido imposible no amarte.

El corazón de Black Star se paralizó ¡Tsubaki acababa de declararse!

Ella aguardó a fin de notar la reacción del chico. Era una rara mezcla de sentimientos; alivio al dejar salir sus emociones y miedo de ser rechazada.

El chico de cabellos rebeldes parpadeó un par de veces.

–Quizá sea eso –dijo finalmente –Hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos…

No supo qué más decir. Y el silencio les invadió, Tsubaki bajó el rostro, sintiendo tantas ganas de llorar.

–Yo te quiero, Tsubaki. Quizá no del modo como tú lo deseas, pero te quiero.

¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Qué era todo ese disparate? Sonaba tan formal, tan ajeno a su persona que ni él mismo se reconocía. Miró los ojos de la chica, temblorosos, acuosos y sintió muchas ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que… ¿De decirle qué? Ni él mimo lo sabía. Quizá rechazarla era lo mejor.

–Sigamos como hasta ahora, no estés triste –dijo sonriendo –En algo tienes razón, yo no soy de las personas que se aprovecharían de ti.

Tsubaki no dijo nada. Se sentía triste, pero al menos él no le había rechazado completamente ¿Podía existir alguna esperanza todavía? Ella le sonrió para después levantase del césped.

–Regresemos a casa. Ya tendrás hambre –él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su estómago le ganó la partida.

Así ambos regresaron a casa, aún como amigos, con los sentimientos sin descubrir.

O&o&o&o&

Kid esperó a que Stein _hakazen_ dejara salir el humo del cigarrillo y pudiera responderle. Se encontraban en el laboratorio del científico y por alguna razón el pobre chico sentía un leve escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. No fuera a ser que de pronto al platinado le diera por querer conocer lo que el cuerpo de un shinigami guardaba en celoso secreto.

–Uh, ya veo –dijo finalmente el _sensei_, depositando las cenizas del cigarro en un cenicero redondo pintado con unas letras doradas que rezaban el nombre de la ciudad –Así que has seguido con ese asunto en mente.

–No se trata de que traiga 'un asunto en mente'. Le digo que en más de una ocasión ya lo he sentido –explicó el chico

–Kid kun –dijo Stein en medio de un suspiro –¿Por qué es que acudes a mí?

–Porque usted es una persona a quien le gusta resolver misterios ¿no es así? Y creo que éste es uno muy bueno.

–Soy del mismo parecer que de Shinigami sama, todos estamos muy tensos debido a todo ese asunto de la 'espadachín demoníaca'. Tanto Maka como yo, que somos capaces de percibir almas, no hemos notado nada de lo que nos mencionas. Algo de esa magnitud no podría pasar desapercibido.

Kid respiró pesado, comenzaba a molestarle que, a su modo de ver, ni siquiera su padre le creyera sobre las distintas manifestaciones de energía malévola que sintiera desde hacia varios días, por no decir semanas.

Aunque lo raro radicaba que, como lo dijera el profesor Stein, nadie más se diera cuenta de ello. ¡Si hasta llegó a sospechar de Medusa sensei! Pero él estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando y no dejaría que alguien le disuadiera de ello.

–Está bien. Lo comprendo, quizá sea el único que pueda ser capaz de sentirlo. ¿El por qué? No lo sé, pero empezaré a hacer mis propias investigaciones –Kid se levantó, mostrando una faceta de su personalidad que pocas veces era visible.

Hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida y salió de la casa de Stein, quien se recargó en el respaldo de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado.

–¿_Cree que tenga algo que ver con 'eso' que guarda allá abajo? _–recordó Stein la plática que sostuvo con Shinigami sama la primera vez que Kid les dijera sobre esa extraña presencia.

–_No lo sé, pero por si acaso esta noche bajaré a inspeccionar el sello._

Al parecer todo estaba en perfectas condiciones con lo que Shinigami sama guardaba en los sótanos de Shibusen pero entonces ¿por qué Kid seguía insistiendo en que era capaz de sentir una presencia maligna y poderosa? ¿Era realmente producto de la preocupación? La verdad es que, aunque no quisiera, algo comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta y no sabía ni el por qué, pero esa sensación crecía cada vez que se encontraba con Medusa sensei. Esa mujer poseía algo que le inquietaba. Esa rara mezcla de sentimientos que le invadía, que a momentos le hacía acercarse y a otros ratos le hacía querer alejarse. ¡Nada era coherente!

Para despejar un poco su mente con respecto a Medusa, fue en busca de algunos libros. Sí, tenía cosas que investigar o mejor dicho ya no quería seguir pensando en ella.

Por su parte, Kid viajaba en su _Belseebub_, el aire que pegaba ligeramente en su rostro le hacía sentirse un poco más calmado, pero en realidad se sentía molesto y preocupado. Es que ya no era sólo aquella presencia lo que le molestaba. Recordó que hacia un par de noches atrás tuvo un sueño muy raro.

Rodeado de un mar de sangre, escuchando voces que suplicaban clemencia y justicia y a lo lejos un murmullo que no fue capaz de entender, como si tuviera la intensión de que su mensaje no fuera entendible para él.

¿Qué era? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué trataban de hacerle saber? Tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder.

Miró hacia abajo, sólo para cerciorarse en qué parte de su camino se encontraba. Sonrió un poco al reconocer a su amigo Black Star, acompañado de Tsubaki. Les dedicó un saludo silencioso, por el momento no tenía tiempo de pararse a saludarles, si no llegaba en cinco minutos a la mansión se volvería loco.

O&o&o&o&

Un pequeño honguito salió de entre sus labios, al momento en que daba unos cuantos golpecitos en su estómago.

–Eso estuvo delicioso, Tsubaki –halagó el chico estrella por la cena recién consumida.

La chica le sonrió, su corazón anhelante, aunque todavía un poco herido, latió ante las palabras de su Técnico.

El peliazul se levantó y se fue a acomodar al sillón con la firme intensión de mirar un rato la televisión. Después de encenderla, miró a su compañera y, con un movimiento de su mano, le señaló que ocupara el lugar justo a su lado.

La morena pareció dudarlo un poco, pero la mirada ¿casi suplicante? de Black le hizo decidirse a obedecerle. La chica escuchaba de vez en cuando las risas de su _Meister_, y aunque ella aparentaba ver el aparato, en realidad no lo hacía. Sus manos sudaban y su corazón latía rápidamente, como lo hicieron en esa misma tarde.

Ella quería tanto, tanto a ese chico y él parecía no querer hacer nada. Su forma de comportarse le confundía un poco. Él seguía tratándola como si nada hubiese pasado, peor aún, como si su declaración de amor jamás hubiera sucedido ¿Debía darse por vencida?

Entonces pasó algo que le alteró aún más los nervios ¡Black acaba de recargar la cabeza en su hombro! Por unos minutos no pudo, no quiso moverse temerosa de que con ello el momento se rompiera. Pero después de que todo movimiento por parte del chico y con ello también sus risas se detuvieron, se permitió girar levemente su rostro, encontrándolo dormido.

El pecho de su compañero bajaba y subía lentamente y sus labios se encontraron entre abiertos. Tsubaki sonrió al notar también que todavía en una de las mejillas se encontraban algunos granos de arroz que él olvidó limpiar. La escena simplemente se le antojo tierna.

Sus ojos sin querer volvieron insistentes a esos labios entre abiertos, como si de una invitación se tratase. Quiso volver la mirada a otra parte, pero simplemente eso le fue imposible. Como si su mano derecha tuviera vida propia, se alzó hasta alcanzar la mejilla del chico, deslizando sus dedos por esa piel, la cual le pareció suave y tibia. Se asustó por su atrevimiento, pero pronto el deseo de besarlo la invadió.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó poco a poco, hasta que la distancia entre ambos rostros se hizo casi nula.

"Bésame, Tsubaki. Hazlo pronto… yo…"

Black Star fue capaz de sentir el aliento caliente de su compañera sobre sus labios. No quería, no deseaba moverse. Una parte de él anhelaba ser besado, pero su parte orgullosa le gritaba que eso no debía suceder de esa manera. Pero tenía miedo, en el fondo de su corazón Black Star tenía miedo ¿A qué? ¿De qué? No lo comprendía y no saberlo le molestaba. Era testarudo y lo que él creía que se merecía simplemente se esforzaba por obtenerlo Si la divinidad podía ser suya ¿por qué no corresponder los sentimientos de Tsubaki?

Se removió un poco, como queriendo acortar más las distancias entre ellos, como obligando a Tsubaki a que terminara lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ella se detuvo de golpe, temerosa de que él estuviera a punto de despertarse ¿Cómo reaccionaría él por sus acciones?

Apretó las manos, animándose a completar el beso.

_Tsubaki, la camelia, la flor sin aroma__._

Las palabras que su padre siempre le repetía escogieron un mal momento para aparecer en su mente. Sí, era cierto, ella no valía nada. Era una simple flor sin aroma y propósito. Así se sentía ella.

_Serás un arma al servicio de la humanidad, vivirás siempre bajo la sombra del que será tu Técnico. Él te guiará y sabrá lo que es mejor para ti. _

_Nunca lo olvides, Tsubaki. Porque el día en que lo hagas, será tu fin._

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, en señal de tristeza. Un pequeño sollozo se escapó de su boca.

–No puedo hacerlo –murmuró, para después levantarse del sillón e irse a su cuarto.

Black Star abrió los ojos, mirando la puerta cerrada de la habitación de su compañera. Un dejo de decepción afloró en su pecho y sin embargo no se decidió a hacer algo para mejorar aquella situación.

Como si de un acto reflejo se tratara, se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, rascándose, sólo que esta vez algo húmedo y viscoso llenaron sus dedos. Los miró.

Había sangre en ellos…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ja, ¿complicado? Bueno, pues aquí tienen la reacción de Black Star ¡Está confundido pues nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que su querida compañera estuviera enamorado de él! Sin embargo, ¿qué les pareció la actitud del chico? ¿Es buena? ¿Mala? ¿Se merece que le pateemos?_

_Como ven, los sueños son algo fundamental en este relato. Así que seguiremos viendo la historia a través de ellos ¡Y Kid tiene cada vez más participación!_

_**Yuki-chan: ¡**__Acertaste! Como vez, B*S no fue capaz de decirle nada de nada a Tsubaki y, dicho sea de paso, creo que fuiste la única persona que se ha dado cuenta de que hay algo raro con el cuello del chico XDD. Y sobre tu posdata, no tengo la más mínima idea _

_Gracias también a: __**Nikolas Sur, LADY ANETTE, toaneo07, Liz.I'm, Emita**__ por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_

_**Nota:**__ para los que les surgió la duda, hakazen_, es la palabra japonesa para referirse a profesor. Así, Stein _hakazen_, quiere decir profesor Stein.


	7. 6

_¡Hola a todos! No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que me he dedicado a retomar algunos de mis antiguos _hobbies_, entre ellos tomar lecturas atrasadas XDDD._

_Así que, sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 6**

Patty permanecía sentada en el antepenúltimo escalón de las escaleras de la mansión Shikeidai; mientras miraba atenta la puerta cerrada que se encontraba frente de ella, apoyaba las mejillas entre las palmas de sus manos y de vez en cuando un suspiro se le salía de entre los labios. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de no haberse traído consigo su muy apreciable cuadernillo de dibujos, pero el sólo hecho de pensar en levantarse y subir por él la dejaba sin ganas.

–¿Aún sigue encerrado en el estudio? –escuchó de pronto la voz de su hermana mayor, a lo que sólo se limitó a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza y sin perder su postura.

Liz se llevó las manos sobre las caderas, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo y los labios. Decidida entró al estudio sin preocuparse por siquiera tocar antes. Kid alzó la vista del libro que consultaba en esos momentos (de hecho se encontraba rodeado de un montón de ellos, algunos a riesgo de caer encima y sepultarlo) y al darse cuenta de que se trataba de su compañera, volvió a su lectura.

–Kid –llamó la rubia, mirando a su alrededor. Le sorprendía el hecho de que varios de los libros estaban mal acomodados y al chico más simétrico del mundo pareciera no importarle. Eso sólo quería decir que se encontraba tan concentrado que no se fijaba en esos detalles.

»¿Qué te está pasando? No has salido del estudio ya en dos días y ni siquiera hemos asistido a Shibusen. Me preocupas.

El chico muerte soltó la respiración que, sin darse cuenta, había estado reteniendo hasta ese momento y entonces cerró el libro, poniéndolo junto a los demás. Se acomodó en su sillón y por un instante pareció mirar a un rincón de la habitación. El sonido que Patty hizo al entrar le hizo volver la vista hacia ellas.

–Desde hace varios días he podido sentir una presencia maligna en Death City.

–Sí, eso ya nos lo habías dicho ¿has logrado encontrar alguna respuesta? –interrumpió Liz, sintiendo que con la mera mención de eso se le erizaba la piel. Kid negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

–También les he dicho sobre los extraños sueños que he tenido y que no había sido capaz de entender –Kid miró que la pequeña Patty se entretenía con una araña que descendía del techo en esos momentos –He estado investigando en los libros en los que se supone sólo un _Shinigami_ puede tener acceso. No es muy común que un dios de la muerte tenga sueños de esa clase, eso únicamente puede significar que algo está a punto de suceder.

–E-espera un momento –dijo asustada Liz –¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con 'que algo va a pasar'?

Kid le miró directamente a los ojos. A la rubia le pareció que nunca antes le había visto así de serio. Tragó saliva, buscando a su hermana como para buscar alguna clase de apoyo, pero la encontró jugando a hacerle columpio a una araña, la visión le aterró por igual.

–En Death City y me temo que todos nosotros estamos en peligro. He de encontrar la forma de interpretar esos sueños si es que quiero hacer algo, pero…

–¿Pero? –preguntó la del cabello largo al notar el repentino silencio por parte de su _Meister_.

Kid entrecerró los ojos.

–Las únicas que son capaces de interpretar los sueños son las brujas. Ellas son capaces de ver el futuro y también el pasado.

–Kid ¿no estarás sugiriendo que…? –El nuevo silencio que el ojimiel impuso le dio la respuesta –¡Estás loco! ¿Cómo se te ocurre el ir a buscar a una bruja para que haga eso?

–Es la única solución ¿no lo entiendes, Liz? ¡Y Patty, por Dios, deja ya en paz a esa araña! –la orden tomó por sorpresa a la chica quien soltó al pequeño insecto, perdiéndose este por algún rincón del estudio.

–De ninguna manera. Ellas… ellas te matarían sólo al verte. Es demasiado peligroso –Kid suspiró pesadamente.

–Es que… no veo ninguna otra forma –dijo casi en un murmullo.

Liz dulcificó su expresión, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba él y recargándose sobre el escritorio.

–Kid, sé lo importante que es para ti todo este asunto, pero tan sólo recuerda la lucha que tuviste con esa _Makenshi_. Era muy fuerte, ahora imagínate ir en busca de una verdadera bruja ¿Por qué no mejor le decimos todo esto a tu padre y…?

–_Shichue_ no ha querido escucharme. Es como si… como si tuviera algo que esconder. No, Liz, esto es algo que debo hacer por mi cuenta. Ahora debo preguntarles ¿ustedes estarán conmigo?

La rubia miró directamente los ojos de su Técnico. Resignada bajó la mirada, no podía hacer nada en contra de ello, después de todo ellas le debían mucho.

–Está bien. Pero prométeme que si vez que algo va a salir mal, no seguirás adelante.

–Te lo prometo –respondió con una media sonrisa.

–¡Nyajajaja! El castillo de libros se derrumba –dijo de pronto Patty tirando el montón de estos sobre Kid.

–¡Waw! ¡Qué horror! Este lugar está hecho un asco –chilló el chico muerte al borde de la locura.

–Ya me extrañaba –dijo Liz rodando los ojos.

O&o&o&o&

Black Star se acomodó la venda de tal forma que no sobresaliera más allá del cuello de su camisa. Miró el resultado en el espejo, desde el día en que había provocado el sangrado se vio en la necesidad de ocultar las heridas, después de todo no deseaba alarmar a todo el mundo porque finalmente él mismo no comprendía a qué se debía eso. Finalmente salió del cuarto de baño. En cuanto lo hizo el olor del desayuno hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua y que su estómago le reclamara la falta de atención.

Silbando una canción se dirigió hasta el comedor en donde un plato de comida ya le esperaba. Con un 'buenos días' dicho de una forma muy alegre, se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comer con prontitud.

Tsubaki le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, sintiendo una rara mezcla de sentimientos. Por un lado se sentía feliz al ver que, a pesar de todo, el chico seguía a su lado; pero por otro lado, se sentía triste ya que con su silencio parecía darle a entender que sus sentimientos no valían para nada a sus ojos. Sin embargo, también existía la pequeña esperanza de que el chico sintiera algo por ella, ya que de vez en cuando parecía dedicarle ciertas miradas y sonrisas que usualmente no hacia. En más de una ocasión, lo había sorprendido mirándola con ¿ojos de ternura?

Pero si eso era cierto ¿por qué seguía así, como indiferente? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿O era que ella estaba comenzando a ver cosas donde no existía nada?

–¿En qué piensas, Tsubaki? –se sobresaltó al escucharle preguntar.

–Ah, no, en nada. No es nada –respondió, dándole una de sus habituales sonrisas.

–No me engañas. Te conozco tan bien que sé que algo te preocupa –de inmediato la chica se sonrojó.

–¿Y tú? –se atrevió a preguntar la morena, pero sin alzar la mirada de su propio plato semi-lleno.

–¿Ah? ¿Yo? –el chico estrella parpadeó un poco al no ser capaz de entender la naturaleza de la interrogante.

–Sí, me refiero a que… –Tsubaki se quedó a mitad de la frase.

Bien, ya había comenzado a hablar y en una ocasión fue capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos ¿o no? ¿Qué más podía perder?

_Eres una flor si aroma_, pareció que una voz le decía en su mente. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Black Star notó el gesto, señal inequívoca de que su amiga se encontraba bajo mucha tensión. En un gesto de apoyo le tomó la mano derecha, acto que a ella le pilló desprevenida y le hizo alzar el rostro de inmediato. Su corazón dio un salto y aquello sirvió para que fuera capaz de encontrar el valor que le hacía falta.

–Creo que… bueno, he llegado a la conclusión de que… –apartó la mirada, mirando el suelo, como si este tuviera la respuesta de nuestra propia existencia y propósito de nuestra vida –.De que te gusto, al menos un poco.

Las palabras de la morena tomaron por sorpresa a Black, quien no supo qué contestar en el momento. Guardó silencio por un instante, instante que a Tsubaki se le hizo eterno ¿había cometido un grave error?

–¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó el chico, la ímpetu reflejada en su respuesta.

–Porque cualquiera en tu lugar ya hubiera encontrado la forma de separarse de mí y tú, al contrario, te has mantenido unido, incluso aún más que en el pasado y… no sé si decirlo sea lo más correcto, pero tus ojos me miran de forma cariñosa.

Tsubaki sintió que las manos le temblaban y el corazón resonaba con fuerza en sus oídos, como amenazando con salirse en cualquier momento. Black parpadeó un par de veces sin embargo, sin pensárselo mucho contestó–: Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.

La chica alzó la mirada en ese instante, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus labios temblaron.

–Entonces, eso quiere decir que…

–Sí, Tsubaki. Me gustas –respondió, mirándola directamente a los ojos, sosteniendo entre los dedos un par de palillos chinos con los que degustaba el arroz.

La chica no pudo evitarlo y, rodeando la mesa, se arrojó a sus brazos, sintiéndose la mujer más feliz de toda Death City. Se permitió percibir más de cerca y, ¿por qué no decirlo?, de forma más íntima el aroma natural que el chico despedía, aquel aroma que le hacía sentirse bien, completa.

Black le correspondió el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y sintiéndose raro. La herida que tenía en el cuello comenzó a molestarle de nuevo y aquello le irritó. Sin decir más, apartó de su lado a la chica, quien se desconcertó un poco por la reacción de su Técnico.

"Debe de ser por su carácter", pensó la morena.

–Quiero mostrarte algo –dijo la chica, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la alacena. El chico estrella escuchó el ruido característico de cuando se revuelven las latas y supo de inmediato lo que su compañera trataba de enseñarle.

»Aquí está. Toma, léelo, por favor.

Tsubaki le entregó un pequeño cuadernillo. Era su propio diario, una cintilla de color rojo marcaba una hoja en especial. Black miró el rostro feliz de la chica, un tenue color rojo adornaba las mejillas de esta.

–Es mi diario –explicó la morena al ver la duda en los ojos claros de su Técnico. Él asintió en silencio.

No necesitó leer lo que ahí estaba escrito, aún así, dejó que su vista se paseara por las letras. Conocía de memoria cada palabra, cada signo de puntuación, cada frase. Y aún así, se permitió escenificar la lectura. No, no podía decirle a Tsubaki que ya lo había leído, que sabía su secreto desde hacia tiempo.

Tsubaki se sintió conmovida. Black parecía tan concentrado en su lectura. La realidad era que todo lo que tenía que ver con estudio y letras era un verdadero engorro para el joven Técnico y verlo tan absorto en esos momentos era una clara muestra de que él sentía un gran cariño hacia ella.

Black alzó la mirada, indicando con ese gesto que había terminado su lectura. Su compañera tomó la orilla del cuadernillo y comenzó a pasar las hojas hasta llegar a la que parecía la última. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano que le indicó que podía seguir leyendo y así lo hizo. Esta vez las palabras le resultaban extrañas al chico estrella, así que le costó un poco de trabajo concentrarse en lo escrito.

_Soñé otra vez con él._

_Era un sueño muy hermoso que me dio a la vez mucha tristeza. Podía sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí, rozándome el rostro. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuestros labios se juntaron, para después desaparecer sin decir adiós. Me sentí herida, sin saber donde ir para poder encontrarlo. Desperté angustiada y me levanté para dirigirme hasta su recamara. Sin hacer el menor ruido (como todo buen ninja debe actuar) entreabrí la puerta y le vi dormido, ajeno a todo._

_No pude evitar llorar en silencio. Nunca podría hacer realidad mi sueño. Mis labios jamás tocarían los suyos. No tengo el suficiente valor para hacerlo. _

_Porque tan sólo soy una flor sin valor…_

Black Star alzó la mirada, el ceño fruncido.

–Jamás ¿me oíste? Jamás has sido una flor sin valor –sus palabras conmovieron a la chica camelia, estremeciéndose. Entonces la expresión del chico estrella se dulcificó un poco.

»¿En verdad deseas lo que escribiste aquí? –preguntó él, sintiendo que su corazón latía con más rapidez y sus manos le temblaban y sudaban. Tsubaki bajó la mirada, avergonzada, limitándose a asentir con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Black suspiró, como dándose alguna clase de valor. Se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hasta quedar a un lado de la chica. Ella alzó la mirada. Él no era capaz de encontrar algo para decir, sólo escuchaba su corazón a cada paso, a cada movimiento hecho.

Le tomó la mano derecha, en invitación a que se levantara.

Ella obedeció, también en silencio.

A él le desagradó notar que Tsubaki era un poco más alta, así que tiró levemente de ella.

Tsubaki se inclinó un poco, no le importaba mucho ese pequeño detalle y sonrió, ya fuera por los nervios o de felicidad.

Y lentamente, poco a poco, la distancia que existía entre ellos, entre sus labios, dejó de existir; fundiéndose, haciéndose uno sólo. Tímidamente sus bocas se abrieron, rozando las puntas de sus lenguas, para luego enredarse, jugueteando, conociéndose por primera vez.

Black se separó, notando que la chica seguía con los ojos cerrados. Sus mejillas tenían un color adorablemente rosa y cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, a él le parecieron que brillaban como nunca antes. Ella le sonrió, pero no con una de esas sonrisas de siempre, esta vez era mucho más sincera.

–Te quiero –murmuró Tsubaki.

–Te quiero –dijo Black pero no como una afirmación sino como si sólo se limitara a repetir la declaración de su compañera. Desconcertado se separó de la chica, sentándose en una de las sillas, mirando el suelo y con las manos caídas entre las rodillas.

»Te quiero, sí, pero más me quiero yo –las palabras de Black Star hirieron el corazón de Tsubaki.

La felicidad y el dolor se reunieron en su alma al mismo tiempo, como en su sueño…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien, ya tienen el primer beso entre ellos. Muy dulce y muy esperado, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, las cosas no salieron del todo bien. No pretendo hacer de esta historia una llena de felicidad y romance puro. Lo siento, es mi visión de una historia de amor concluida de la peor manera, llena de amor y dolor al mismo tiempo. Sí, es una historia de la vida real._

_**Yuki-chan:**__ Gracias por leer. No, creo que andas más cerca que nunca, pero no te diré en qué, es mejor que lo descubras por ti misma XDDD. Y como ya habrás leído, las cosas seguirán haciéndose más difíciles._

_Gracias también a: __**gaahina eterniti, Nikolas Sur, Emiita, Liz.I'm, LADY ANETTE**__._

_Matta au!_


	8. 7

_¡Hola, gente bonita! Pues yo ando acá con un poco de gripa y es que ya saben el cambio climático que ha habido últimamente y no me he podido escapar _

_No tengo mucho que decir, así que sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo, por lo demás…_

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 7**

Las puntas de sus zapatos negros tocaron la superficie líquida y sin embargo no se mojaron. Kid miró a su alrededor, no encontrando nada, sólo la blancura perfecta y simétrica, pero en su subconsciente él supo que toda esa belleza desaparecería pronto ¿No había tenido ya ese sueño antes?

El aire que le rodeaba pareció condensarse, sintiendo una opresión en todo su cuerpo y luego el blanco fue reemplazado por un color carmesí. Multitudes de manos emergieron del agua a sus pies, tomándolo, halándolo hacia ellos; hablando de cosas que él no entendía, de venganzas y de rencores, de justicias olvidadas.

El cuerpo de Kid fue hundiéndose poco a poco sin que él fuera capaz de hacer algo para detenerlo. El agua le llegó hasta el cuello y pudo mirar su reflejo en ella y aunque se miró así mismo, algo en su cabeza le decía que ese no era él, que se trataba de otra persona más. Como si estuviese en un cuerpo que no le perteneciera. Una rara sensación, pero cierta.

Entonces, cuando el agua estaba a punto de llenar sus pulmones y ahogarse, despertó. Frenéticamente había terminado por botar las sábanas al suelo en medio de sus sueños. Respiraba agitado, mirando todo a su alrededor, sólo para rectificar que sí se hallaba en su habitación. Se calmó un poco al saberse a salvo. Nuevamente ese sueño, repitiéndose cada noche durante el último mes y él seguía sin saber qué significaba.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, recorriendo con una mano la orilla de la cortina. Todavía era de noche y afuera todo parecía estar en calma, ¡que bueno que la ciudad entera pudiera dormir en paz! No así él que tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Por un lado estaban esos sueños (premonitorios, según él) y por otro lado la forma poco ortodoxa de buscar su significado.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego recargó la frente en el frío vidrio, como si aquello fuera capaz de darle un poco de tranquilidad o alguna clase de respuesta. De sobra está decir que ni una ni otra cosa sucedió.

Necesitaba una bruja, ellas eran las únicas capaces de ver y comprender el futuro a través de los sueños. Pero ¿dónde encontrar a una que quisiera ayudarlo?

Cerró las cortinas, asegurándose de acomodarlas de la mejor forma, sin arruga alguna fuera de lugar y su mirada dorada se clavó en el traje que se pondría en unas pocas horas. Ese día se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de aniversario de Shibusen, la mayor fiesta en Death City. Pero él no se sentía con ánimos para asistir a una fiesta.

Suspiró, un poco melancólico, pensando en que sus amigos se divertirían muchísimo con el baile. Algo le decía que ellos cuatro terminarían como algo más que simplemente Técnico y Arma, y él en tanto…

¿Por qué pensaba en esas cosas? No era el tiempo y ni siquiera era necesario pensar en ello. Sin embargo…

El sueño. Sí, era mejor enfocar su mente en eso.

Fue a sentarse a la cama, acomodándose una almohada detrás de la cintura y recargando la espalda en la cabecera, las sábanas le tapaban la mitad de las piernas y cruzando los brazos se dispuso a repasar las imágenes de sus sueños.

De pronto, una sensación de escalofríos le llenó el cuerpo. Aquella presencia maligna estaba cerca. De un sólo salto salió de la cama, vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró al abrir el armario y sin perder tiempo en ir a despertar a sus compañeras, salió de la mansión.

O&o&o&o&

Era sangre. La sangre vertida de miles de inocentes que clamaban a él…

_Sálvanos… ¿Por qué?... ¡Basta! Duele… Sálvanos… ¡Tú, maldito miserable!_

Entonces pareció que la sangre tomaba vida propia, agarrándolo con fuerza de cada extremidad, apretando su cuello hasta lograr asfixiarlo. Él trató de zafarse, Black Star se retorcía pero todo esfuerzo era completamente inútil.

_Has crecido muy fuerte ¿no es así? Y con todo, no has logrado superar a los dioses._

Ahí estaba nuevamente esa voz, que parecía prevalecer por encima de todas las que clamaban por justicia. Esa voz que le molestaba tanto al chico estrella.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –soltó molesto el peliazul.

_Ya te lo había dicho, lo que debías hacer._

–¿Ir a una tierra a donde ya no hay nadie? ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿Qué hay en ese lugar que pudiera ayudarme a superar a los dioses? –gritó, aún removiéndose en su agarre.

La voz río.

_La forma de hacer callar esa__s molestas voces. El poder definitivo que necesitas para cumplir tus metas. Ve, el Hoshizoku te espera…_

–¡Black Star! –escuchó, sintiéndose arropado por unos brazos que le sostenían.

El chico estrella abrió los ojos, sintiendo frío. Se sorprendió de encontrase en medio de la calle principal de Death City, descalzo y con la pijama puesta. Entonces se percató de que quien lo sostenía (porque por poco y cae de bruces al suelo) era Kid. El peliazul parpadeó un par de veces.

–¿Q-qué haces aquí? –preguntó confundido el chico más orgulloso de todos.

–Eso mismo debería de preguntarte a ti –Kid sintió que algo humedeció su camisa, entonces se separó un poco de su amigo. Se asustó al notar que era sangre.

»¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Quién te atacó?

–¿Eh? –respondió confundido Star, llevándose una mano al cuello, entonces miró la sangre que llenaba las yemas de sus dedos.

Sí, él mismo se había preguntado muchas veces lo que esa herida significaba. A pesar de vendarla y curarla todos los días, siempre terminaba igual. Y todo había comenzado con una simple comezón…

–No, no pasa nada –respondió, restándole importancia.

Kid aún sostenía a su amigo, mirando el panorama, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de aquella presencia maligna. Ya no existía pista alguna, simplemente había desaparecido.

–Vamos, te llevaré a casa –dijo Kid, haciendo que el chico estrella se apoyara en sus hombros y sin embargo él lo rechazó.

–Algún día seré más fuerte que tú, te superaré ¿Crees que necesito de tu ayuda? –Kid suspiró irritado, pero no le reprochó.

–La vida de un dios es larga y muchas veces solitaria. No ansíes algo que después terminaras odiando –dijo en tono de voz bajo.

–¿Y qué sabes tú? Todo lo has tenido desde un principio, eres el hijo del Shinigami, el hijo mimado y estilizado de un dios.

–Black Star, sabes bien que no soy esa clase de persona –rebatió Kid, sintiéndose molesto por las palabras que, que aquel a quien creía su amigo, decía.

El chico estrella no respondió, se limitó a mirarle, desafiante. A Kid esa actitud le molestó aún más; sin pensarlo bien, su cuerpo adoptó una pose de pelea y Star sonrió satisfecho, pagado de sí mismo y dispuesto a pelear.

–¡Black Star! –esta vez se trataba de la voz de Tsubaki.

–Que bueno que has llegado, Tsubaki –dijo su Técnico –.Ven aquí.

Star estiró la mano derecha hacia un costado, esperando por su compañera, pero esta no se movió un centímetro. El peliazul le miró entonces, enfadado.

–Black Star, estaba preocupada por ti. Sentí cuando saliste de casa y te he seguido hasta aquí –dijo la chica, confundida porque no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

–No te he preguntado la razón por la que estás en este lugar. Limítate a obedecerme –respondió áspero el chico, repitiendo el ademán con la mano derecha.

La morena sintió un dolor en el pecho, en el corazón, y sin embargo hizo a un lado sus sentimientos heridos para acercarse a él.

–Estás lastimado ¿qué fue lo que te pasó? –Tsubaki miró entonces a Kid, buscando respuestas.

El chico muerte negó con un movimiento de la cabeza, perdiendo su pose de pelea para después llevar una mano al frente e invocar su _Beelsebub_.

–¿Estás huyendo? –se burló Black Star.

–No sé lo que pasa contigo, pero si en verdad quieres pelear, primero ve y cúrate esa herida y después me buscas –Kid subió a su patineta y se marchó sin esperar respuesta alguna.

El par de chicos se quedaron mirando por un instante el lugar por donde se marchó el ojimiel y cuando Tsubaki quiso ayudarle para atender la herida del cuello, su Técnico le hizo a un lado las manos.

Tsubaki se quedó inmóvil, agachando la cabeza. Star le imitó, para después volverse hacia ella y abrazarla.

–Regresemos a casa, Tsubaki, que tengo frío –le susurró. Ella asintió en silencio y en esa forma siguieron su camino hasta llegar a casa.

Star se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, esperando a que Tsubaki regresara con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Ella se paró frente de él, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que el chico llevaba puesta una venda alrededor del cuello.

–¿Desde cuando llevas eso? –preguntó preocupada la chica camelia, quitando los vendajes con cuidado a fin de no lastimarle.

–Desde hace algunos días –respondió con indiferencia, sofocando un quejido al sentir el ardor del alcohol en la herida.

Por su parte, Tsubaki reprimió una expresión de asombro (o quizá de susto) al ver la herida, que a esas alturas comenzaba a dar muestras de estar infectada.

–¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? –ella no fue capaz de hacer la pregunta a un lado.

Star no le respondió, sólo se limitó a alzar la vista, buscando esos oscuros y profundos ojos, aquella mirada amable y llena de adoración hacia él. Tsubaki se sonrojó al sentirse observada por su Técnico y aún así se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

Él sonrió, en un gesto suave, dirigiendo la mano derecha (sí, la misma que momentos antes se había alzado demandante) hacia la mejilla de su compañera, regalándole una cálida caricia.

Tsubaki cerró los ojos, ladeando su rostro hacia donde se hallaba aquella mano. Entonces sintió que su otra mejilla era tratada de igual manera por la mano izquierda del peliazul. Su rostro se encontraba rodeado por aquellas manos tiernas. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió los labios del chico rozarle, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva fría encima de los suyos. Ella suspiró al sentir el aliento caliente en el mismo lugar.

Quiso alejarse, pues temía perder la razón por aquello, pero Star no se lo permitió, ejerciendo un poco de presión en su agarre y atrayéndola de nuevo a su rostro, besándola.

Tsubaki no se resistió, entreabriendo la boca para invitarlo a entrar y él lo hizo, profundizando el beso, deseando más. La chica sintió que el cuerpo de su Técnico la empujaba y se asustó al comprender lo que trataba de hacer él. Se separó levemente, mirándola confundida.

Black Star se detuvo, notando que se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a una Tsubaki que le imitaba en la posición. Pareció desconcertado y sólo se limitó a levantarse para luego ayudar a su compañera a hacer lo mismo.

–Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir –dijo serio, aunque le dio un beso cariñoso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

–¡E-espera! –le detuvo la morena por el hombro –¿Y tu herida?

–Déjala, no pasa nada con ella.

–Pero…

–No es nada, Tsubaki –le reprendió, pero después agregó con voz más calmada –: Por favor, déjame dormir y después la curas ¿si?

La chica camelia asintió en silencio, aun preocupada. Pero aceptó las órdenes de su Técnico. Se sentó en la misma silla que Star ocupara hacia unos instantes, tratando de calmar todas esas sensaciones que ese beso le había provocado. Tantas cosas concentradas más allá de su vientre, provocando una humedad deliciosa pero que a la vez le incomodaba un poco, sonrojándola.

Movió de un lado a otro la cabeza y se decidió a guardar las cosas en el botiquín y tras apagar la luz, decidió ir a dormir.

O&o&o&o&

Liz miró a Kid. Las ojeras que estaban debajo de sus ojos color miel le daban a entender que el chico no había dormido bien y aquello le preocupaba. A pesar de ello, no había hecho alguna clase de comentario en todo el día. Pero en ese momento, a la luz de la estancia en donde se llevaría a cabo el baile de aniversario, eran mucho más evidentes.

–Estoy bien, Liz. Puedo hacerme cargo de todo –dijo el chico muerte, como adivinando los pensamientos de la rubia. Enfocó la mirada en su amiga y compañera, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

Liz suspiró. Kid podía ser, a veces, demasiado terco. No pudo evitar morderse un labio en señal de preocupación. Sin duda, su Técnico debía seguir pensando en la forma de conseguir que alguna bruja le ayudara con el tema relacionado a sus sueños. Al menos que se produjera un milagro, eso estaba más que alejado de la realidad.

Las preocupaciones de Kid se disiparon un poco al notar la alegría de los asistentes y la presencia de su padre… aunque aquello se nubló un poco al escuchar el escaso contenido de su discurso de bienvenida.

El baile comenzó. Sus ojos miel inspeccionaban el lugar, no pudiendo evitar sentir una rara sensación de que algo estaba a punto de suceder. Aunque algo le decía que no estaba del todo relacionado con aquella presencia maligna. Sólo para aclarar sus pensamientos y hacer a un lado su tensión nerviosa se decidió por dar una vuelta en el salón.

Ahí pudo ver a Soul y a Maka hablando tímidamente en una de las terrazas, seguramente tratando de esconderse de Spirit. No pudo evitar sonreír, aquellos dos se veían tan bien juntos que, a pesar de que quisieran seguir ocultándolo, era más que obvio que entre ellos existía ya una relación más allá de Técnico y Arma.

Del otro lado notó cuando Black Star y Tsubaki entraron. Aquello le molestó por dos razones principales. Primero, porque llegaban tarde y eso era anti-simétrico y, segundo, porque aún recordaba el incidente con el peliazul aquella madrugada.

El chico estrella se sintió observado, encontrándose con que se trataba del hijo del Shinigami. Sin entender muy bien la razón la mera presencia del chico muerte le molestaba y se lo hizo saber al enmarcar sus cejas en un gesto de desdén.

Kid no respondió a la agresión visual, notando que después de ello, Star le comentaba algo a Tsubaki, quien pareció mirar a donde se encontraba Death y le saludó con una sonrisa, para luego bajar la mirada y seguir a su Técnico a través del salón.

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Black Star?", pensó Kid.

El chico muerte siguió con su observación por el salón, encontrándose con que Medusa y Stein bailaban juntos. Aquellos dos… a decir verdad, a él le daban un poco de escalofríos esa pareja. Era como si los dos, estando juntos, parecieran estar un poco locos.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más ¿Veía mal o Medusa había pegado aún más su cuerpo al de Stein para darle un beso? ¡Oh, por dios! Stein parecía estar muy de acuerdo con aquella insinuación. Súbitamente, todo el lugar pareció cimbrarse.

No pudo reaccionar rápido, de pronto sintió la presencia de numerosas brujas. ¡Brujas! Si tan sólo pudiera… ¡No! No era el tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Shibusen estaba siendo atacado y había que actuar rápidamente. Pronto sus amigos más cercanos quedaron juntos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sid los transportó a la parte más baja de la edificación para salvarles.

A penas estaban recuperándose y Stein les explicaba la situación. Demasiada complicada, demasiada difícil de asimilar y sin embargo no había tiempo de pensar en ello, sólo actuar. Tomó a Liz y a Patty en forma de arma, sin importarle demasiado en descubrir en esos momentos que sus sospechas con relación a Medusa no estaban tan equivocadas.

Bien, de haberlo sabido antes, ella hubiera podido… ¡Nah! Ahora había cosas más importantes que hacer. Se apresuró a pasar a un lado de la antigua enfermera, lográndolo sin mucha ciencia. En su carrera, más adelante se encontró con una figura delgada.

"Esa es…", se dijo, reconociendo a la persona que, podría jurarlo, temblaba en medio del pasillo sombrío.

El tiempo pareció detenerse justo cuando pasaba a su lado. Sus ojos miel se fundieron con el color claro de la pelirosa. Sí, era miedo lo que veía en ellos. Por un instante, aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo, la chica le dio ternura. Pero él tenía que seguir adelante.

Quería terminar con todo eso lo antes posible para encontrar una solución a su problema. Quizá si lograban tener de prisionera a una de esas brujas que los estaban atacando…

O&o&o&o&

Black Star sentía que algo le presionaba el pecho y, además el dolor en el cuello era muy molesto, así que no objetó nada más cuando Maka le pidió dejarle luchar en contra de aquella espadachín demoníaca

Pero de entre todas las cosas, lo que parecía molestarle aún más era el hecho de tener que hacer equipo con el hijo del Shinigami. No sabía el por qué, pero la sola mención del chico asimétrico le ponía de muy mal humor.

Y aquella opresión en el pecho.

Le faltaba el aire.

Después de un rato de batallar quien sabe contra quienes, habían logrado pasar hasta donde se encontraba… ¿el qué?

La vista ahora parecía unirse a los sentidos que le fallaban.

"Black Star ¿te encuentras bien?", preguntó Tsubaki desde el interior.

–Si me encontrara bien ¿no estarías preguntando o sí? –respondió de forma molesta, respirando a través de la boca porque sentía que el aire que entraba a sus pulmones ya no era suficiente.

–Debe tratarse de la locura que desprende el _Kishin_ –dijo Kid, lo que le ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Star.

–¡Black Star! –gritó asustada Tsubaki al darse cuenta de que su Técnico caía de espaldas.

La distracción fue suficiente para que Eruka y Free inyectaran la sangre negra en el capullo que resguardaba al _Kishin_. Y él fue liberado.

_Y ahora es cuando te darás cuenta de que no has logrado hacer nada con tu vida, Black Star…_

Le faltaba el aire.

No veía.

El pecho se le oprimía.

Y la herida en el cuello ardía.

–¡BLACK STAR!

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ah, bien! La aparición de Chrona, aunque fuera de una forma muy fugaz, para todos aquellos que deseaban su aparición n.n_

_También para quien me dijo que no había dicho lo que Kid soñaba con exactitud, aquí está descrito. Todo lo relacionado al sueño y su interpretación en el próximo capítulo._

_¿Y qué podemos decir de la actitud de Black Star?_

_Gracias a: __**Yuuki-chan22, Liz.I´m, LADY ANETTE, Nikolas Sur, gaahina eternity**__ (quien dejo un review por cada capítulo leído hasta ponerse al corriente)._

_Matta au!_


	9. 8

_¡Hola! Tratando de ponerme al día con mis aficiones y sin embargo, no logro hacerlo (llanto lastimero)._

_No tengo mucho que contar, solamente que la cantidad de trabajo ha aumentado y no así la paga ¬¬ _

_¡Sin más al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. De lo contrario, Kid sería el protagonista de la serie jejeje._

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 8**

_Muerte y desesperación. Eso era lo que le rodeaba, simplemente. _

_Sus cabellos oscuros oscilaban por el viento, mientras que su nariz era invadida por el olor característico de la sangre. Sus compañeros habían sido asesinados frente a sus ojos y él, como si de un cachorro miedoso se tratara, terminó escondiéndose, corriendo en un intento de salvar su vida; tropezando y llenándose del barro que, tras una fuerte lluvia –un autentico diluvio– inundaba el lugar entero._

_Escuchó la risa malévola de quien exterminara a sus amigos, una bruja enloquecida que sencillamente disfrutaba de hacer esa clase de cosas ¿Dónde se encontraban aquellos que presumían ser los guardianes de la paz? ¿Dónde estaban los que protegían las almas puras? ¿Dónde estaba dios cuando se le necesitaba más?_

_Alzó los ojos hacia el cielo, como si con ello fuera capaz de encontrar alguna clase de respuesta, pero no obtuvo nada, salvo el caer de una gota de agua que precedió a otras más. La lluvia torrencial comenzó de nuevo y con ella el dolor lacerante de una herida que le atravesó el hombro derecho. Aquello le hizo caer de bruces al suelo pegajoso, sintiendo que su nariz era invadida por el lodo._

_Trató de levantarse, pero era tanto su miedo que sus piernas le fallaron, cayendo de nuevo. Sintió que su cuerpo, el costado derecho de éste, era pateado, para luego distinguir el rostro desencajado de la bruja. El pie de ésta se posicionó encima de su pecho y una de sus uñas, la del dedo índice, se alargó. El color dorado de la laca de sus uñas brilló en medio de la oscura noche, rasgando el cuello del chico, quien a pesar de sus lágrimas no era capaz de emitir ruido alguno._

_De pronto, la cabeza de la bruja ca__yó al suelo mojado, salpicando de sangre el rostro del chico._

–_¡Lost? ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme –escuchó que le llamaban, pero él no era capaz de decir nada, ya ni siquiera de moverse._

_Sus ojos oscuros, abiertos de más, no dejaban de ver el cuerpo decapitado de la bruja._

**(( ))**

_El sudor se desprendió, brillante, de sus cabellos al dar un golpe al aire con lo que dio por terminado el entrenamiento de ese día. Escuchó el ruido de la hie__rba al crujir debajo de los pies, no necesitó voltear para saber de quién se trataba._

–_El patriarca me ha dicho que has pedido empezar con las misiones de nuevo, Lost –dijo el recién llegado. Sus cabellos un poco largos, casi llegando a los hombros, lacios y de color azul celeste como sus ojos._

–_Aisha, es el momento de empezar de nuevo ¿no lo crees? –respondió el de ojos negros._

–_Apenas ha pasado un año…_

–_¡Y ha sido más que tiempo suficiente para dejarlo atrás! –gritó Lost._

–_¿Lo crees? Pasaste casi medio año sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aún recuerdo las noches en vela que pasé por cuidarte y tus gritos por las pesadillas que tenías._

–_Basta, no quiero seguir hablando de eso. He tomado una decisión y lo haré. Después de todo soy un miembro del Hoshizoku y no puedo permitir que me sigas protegiendo como si fuera un bebé –Lost le miró molesto, a lo que el peliceleste bajó sus ojos._

–_No es que te vea como tal –respondió con tristeza– Es sólo que me preocupas, sé que has estado investigando algo y no sé que es ¿O es que crees que no me he dado cuenta de que últimamente sales por las noches? ¿Qué lees en ese libro que tan misteriosamente escondes de todos, incluso de mí?_

_Aisha le miró directamente a los ojos, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros._

–_No es nada que te incumba –le respondió el pelinegro, apartándole las manos de un solo movimiento de las propias, dándole la espalda._

_Aisha le abrazó por la espalda y aprovechándose de su altura, apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza del chico._

–_Te dejaré ir, si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no hagas tonterías, te lo pido por favor ¿Lo prometes? –Aisha le hizo girarse, Lost dejó escapar un suspiro._

–_No te preocupes por mí, no es necesario… y no lo merezco –respondió melancólico._

–_Necesito hacerlo y no digas esa clase de cosas –dijo Aisha, tomándole por la barbilla y sonriéndole._

_Con un poco de esfuerzo, Lost le correspondió el gesto._

–_Lost… tu herida del cuello… –señaló el ojiceleste, el chico llevó la mano izquierda a la zona sintiendo las vendas húmedas por la sangre._

_Chasqueó la lengua. Aquella maldita herida hecha por la bruja nunca había sanado._

–_Déjalo, algún día dejará de hacerlo –dijo con las cejas enmarcadas– Ahora lo que necesito es ir a preparar todo para la misión._

_Aisha se limitó a asentir._

O&o&o&o&

Sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que hacía que le faltara el aire y la vista parecía también unirse a los sentidos que le fallaban.

"Black Star ¿te encuentras bien?", preguntó Tsubaki desde el interior.

–Si me encontrara bien ¿no estarías preguntando o sí? –respondió de forma molesta, respirando a través de la boca para ver si así era capaz de compensar la falta de aire, pero todo parecía inútil.

–Debe tratarse de la locura que desprende el _Kishin_ –dijo Kid, lo que le ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Star.

El chico estrella achicó los ojos esforzándose por enfocar bien al chico simetría pero le era también imposible hacerlo. El vértigo le invadió, cayendo poco a poco. A sus oídos llegó el sonido del agua caer, lo que después se convirtió en un ruido parecido a las aguas furiosas de un río desbocado.

A lo lejos creyó escuchar el llamado de angustia por parte de Tsubaki, pero no estuvo seguro de ello. Sintió ahogarse, como cuando uno cae en medio de agua y ésta llena los pulmones.

_Y ahora es cuando te darás cuenta de que no has logrado hacer nada con tu vida, Black Star…_

Se llevó las manos alrededor del cuello, sintiendo ardor y dolor proveniente de la herida que se encontraba en esa zona.

Una figura animal se presentó ante él con los ojos rojos brillante, un color demasiado diabólico, y pareció reír en medio de todo ese caos. Con una de sus patas dio una coz y su figura se difuminó, como si de una especie de humo negro se tratara. En tanto, Black seguía luchando por respirar y por hacer que el dolor en el cuello desapareciera.

Sin poder evitarlo más, el chico estrella dio una bocanada de aire y aquella neblina oscura entró a su cuerpo de forma rápida.

_Y por ello es que yo tomaré tu existencia…_

–¡Black Star! –gritaron Kid y Tsubaki al notar que caía al suelo, inconsciente.

Pero el chico muerte no tuvo tiempo de ir a su auxilio pues en esos momentos el capullo que resguardaba al _Kishin_ se rompió y le dejó en libertad. El lugar entero se llenó de una gran cantidad de locura y ya no era posible permanecer ahí. Con un hábil movimiento invocó a su _Beelsebub_.

–¡Tsubaki, llévate a Black Star de aquí! –ordenó, a lo que la chica asintió en silencio, subiendo el cuerpo de su Técnico al vehículo y retirándose a toda velocidad.

Lamentaba no poder ayudar a Kid, pero su misión era proteger a Star. Ese era el deber como arma y como novia que era de él. En el transcurso del camino se percató de que el semblante de su _Meister_ reflejaba dolor, también que la herida en el cuello parecía haberse abierto en medio del combate pues la sangre empapaba las vendas.

–Black Star, ¿qué es lo que te está pasando? –murmuró afligida la morena, pasando la mano por la frente de él, sintiendo su fiebre.

Pero en esos momentos ¿a quién pedirle ayuda?

O&o&o&o&

No había nada más que hacer, por mucho que le frustrara no poder evitar la liberación del _kishin_. Kid enarcó las cejas y volvió sus pasos para encontrar a sus amigos. La verdad es que le preocupaba demasiado la salud del testarudo Star, pero ni de él ni de su compañera había rastro.

A lo lejos, entonces, notó a Maka, con Soul de pie a su lado. La rubia parecía estar abrazando a alguien y al llegar se llevó una gran sorpresa al reconocer a la chica con la que luchara en el barco fantasma.

–Maka… –dijo Kid entre un tono de reprensión y de confusión, a lo que la rubia de las coletas alzó la mirada mientras seguía abrazando a Chrona, quien ahora no sabía como lidiar con su llanto.

–Kid, ella es Chrona, mi amiga –respondió la rubia en medio de una sonrisa.

–Maka, pero ella… –Liz retomó su forma humana para objetar, pero Kid alzó una mano para detenerla. –Kid… –murmuró esta.

El chico muerte comprendió el dolor por el que Chrona debía estar pasando.

_Si de verdad deseas que tu sufrimiento desaparezca, fortalece tu alma,_ recordó que él mismo le dijo a Chrona. Abrir de esa manera su corazón a Maka y llorar en sus brazos, quizás era una forma de comenzar a hacerlo. Pero también se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que estaba buscando: la oportunidad de tener a una bruja cerca.

–Kid ¿no estarás pensando…? –preguntó Liz a lo que de respuesta recibió una afirmación silenciosa.

Liz miró a la chica sollozante en medio de los brazos de la rubia Técnica ¿Sería una buena idea confiar en quien, no hacía mucho, intentó asesinar a su _Meister_?

–¡Hey, tú, Chrona! ¿Qué has hecho? Ahora soy más pequeño ¡Eres una tonta! – se quejó Ragnarok, saliendo repentinamente de la espalda de la pelivioleta.

–¡Ah, Ragnarok! Déjame… –trató de defenderse Chrona, pero todo esfuerzo era inútil.

En tanto, a Kid le comenzó un tic nervioso. Liz le miró y comenzó a contar hasta el cinco, la histeria simétrica comenzaría.

–¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? –escucharon la voz de Stein, cosa que hizo que la atención del chico muerte se centrara en otras cosas.

–¡Profesor! –dijeron Maka y los demás.

–¡Maka chaaan! –Spirit corrió hacia su querida hija, pero esta se hizo a un lado, provocando que el pelirrojo se estrellara en una de las columnas de la estructura.

–¡Oh! Ya veo que has hecho nuevos amigos, Maka –dijo Stein –Pero ahora es tiempo de que vayamos a donde se encuentra Shinigami sama.

–Por cierto –habló Soul –¿Y Black Star?

–¡Es verdad! –le secundó Kid –Se desmayó en medio de la batalla y le envíe por delante con Tsubaki. Iban en mi _Beelsebub_.

–Pues, nosotros no los hemos visto –afirmó Stein con aire de preocupación.

–Nosotros tampoco los vimos pasar por aquí –dijo Soul.

Kid enarcó las cejas y chasqueó la lengua, al tiempo en que daba media vuelta y llamaba a las hermanas Thompson, al instante éstas tomaron su forma en armas y se fueron con su _Meister_.

O&o&o&o&

Al momento en que Tsubaki pasó la mano por la frente de su Técnico y de darse cuenta de que tenía fiebre, éste abrió los ojos, tomándole la mano al momento en que ella la retiraba. Tsubaki se echó para atrás, asustada, pero pronto se recuperó de la impresión.

–¡Black Star! Ya estás mejor, que alivio –se le lanzó al cuello pero de inmediato recordó lo de su herida –Debemos ir a buscar ayuda…

–No, estoy bien –interrumpió el chico estrella.

–Pero…

–Tsubaki, he dicho que estoy bien – dijo molesto, para luego suavizar su tono de voz – Lo que ahora quiero es otra cosa.

Le sonrió, tratando de enderezarse, con la ayuda de su compañera se sentó en el suelo.

–El _kishin _ha sido liberado y no pudimos hacer nada –relató triste la morena.

–¿El _kishin_?

–Ajá. A pesar de que Kid estaba con nosotros.

–El hijo del shinigami –murmuró con resentimiento, sorprendiendo a la chica camelia con su expresión.

–Black Star ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo? Tenemos que ir a buscar ayuda para tu herida –señaló su cuello.

–Ah, sí, mi herida. No te preocupes por eso ahora –respondió pasando fugazmente la mano a la altura de ésta –Por el momento quiero que te enfoques en otras cosas de más importancia.

Star le miró a los ojos al tiempo en que le ponía la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla y se acercaba a su rostro. Tsubaki sintió que el calor la llenaba, ya no sabía si era por el mismo que desprendía el cuerpo de su Técnico o por otra cosa.

–Lo que deseo es… –la distancia se redujo a unos milímetros.

–¡Tsubaki! –gritó Kid, la chica volteó, dejando uno de los brazos del peliazul al descubierto.

Kid no se detuvo a observar bien, sólo a sentir y sin pensarlo dos veces, disparó. Tsubaki no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, sólo la ráfaga de viento que le pasó a un lado de la mejilla.

–¡Kid! –gritaron las Thompson al tiempo en que volvían a la normalidad, tomando cada uno de los brazo de su _Meister_.

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –preguntó Liz.

–¡Black Star, estás bien? –preguntó preocupada la morena, quien le sostenía por los hombros.

El peliazul parpadeó un par de veces.

–¿Tsu-Tsubaki? –alzó la mirada y por encima del hombro notó a Kid, quien ahora parecía mirarlo con desconcierto.

–¿Por qué le has disparado! –le enfrentó Tsubaki.

–Kid… –dijo Patty con sus ojos de inocente, de alguna forma trataba de entender lo sucedido, pero esta vez ni su hermana era capaz de hacerlo.

–Yo… –balbuceó el chico muerte. Miraba a su amigo. Sí, sus ojos no le engañaban, se trataba de Black Star, pero su percepción de almas le decía que no se trataba de él… o al menos eso pensó en el momento en que le disparó, porque ahora todo volvía a la normalidad.

¿Era una secuela de haberse expuesto a la locura del _kishin_? No, estaba seguro de haber podido sentir la misma presencia maligna de los días anteriores. Y sin embargo, al igual que antes, desapareció.

–Lo siento, yo pensé que…

–¡Otro poco y lo matas! –chilló Tsubaki –¿Qué pretendías, Kid?

–No te preocupes, Tsubaki –dijo Star –Después de todo, no soy un debilucho como para haber muerto por esa insignificancia.

El peliazul se levantó, a pesar de que aún se sentía un poco mareado.

–Tus ataques no son nada para quien está destinado a superar a los dioses –le restregó.

Kid enarcó las cejas.

–¡Black Star! –llamó Soul al verlo, pero de respuesta recibió una gélida mirada.

–¿Qué ha pasado? Escuchamos un disparo –dijo Stein.

–Tsubaki, vamonos –ordenó su Técnico.

–Pero…

–Vamos –Star le tomó la mano y ambos se marcharon sin voltear una sola vez.

–Kid ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó una vez más Stein.

–Nada, profesor –Kid notó que las hermanas le soltaban y también dio media vuelta para marcharse. Al hacerlo, pasó al lado de Chrona que permanecía detrás de Maka y sobresaliendo un poco por encima de su cabeza un mini Ragnarok.

"Tú eres la única persona que puede ahora ayudarme, Chrona", pensó el chico muerte

–Aunque antes tendré que hacer algo con esa simetría –dijo en voz alta y con desespero.

¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de pasar? Tenía la sensación de que el tiempo apremiaba…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Y a mí también el tiempo me apremia jajaja. Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado la mar de tiempo en actualizar. Pero la falta de tiempo y de inspiración para este capítulo han sido los culpables ¬¬_

_Pero bueno, ya tenemos que poco a poco ha ido evolucionando la historia, o eso creo Sí, de hecho ya deben saber qué es lo que está pasando, sólo falta saber las razones._

_¡El 8 de éste mes cumplí seis meses contigo, amorcito corazón! __¡Y el 13 de éste mes cumplí años! ¿Qué cosas no?_

_Gracias a: **Night Whisper-6, Tsubaki2345, Nikolas Sur, yuki-chan22, Liz.I'm, LADY ANETTE, **por sus comentarios._

_Matta au!  
><em>


	10. 9

_¡Hola gente bonita! Comiendo una rica y dañina botana __es como comienzo esto (es que se supone que estoy a dieta, jajaja)._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo. Por lo demás…_

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy cap. 9**

Chrona había sido llevada a una habitación dentro del mismo complejo de Shibusen. El dios de la muerte había decidido darle una oportunidad tras escuchar la intervención por parte de Maka a su favor. Según la chica de las coletas –Usagi chan como le decía– Chrona podía ser una persona de fiar y que sólo necesitaba un lugar en donde pudiera sentirse querida y protegida, cosas que, por desgracia, su madre jamás le brindó.

Chrona miró las paredes de ladrillo un poco desgastadas con su color ocre siendo carcomido en algunas zonas. También miró los barrotes que flanqueaban la pequeña ventana que estaba justo arriba de su estrecha cama, lo austero del inmueble e incluso la pequeña araña que se oscilaba en una de las esquinas del techo. A pesar de todo ello, sentía una rara atmósfera de paz y comodidad. Era la primera vez que se hallaba en una habitación propia sin que ello significara estar encerrada hasta que fuera capaz de encontrar la mejor manera de asesinar a un ser vivo.

Sí, se sentía en paz.

–Tonta Chrona ¿puedo saber en qué estás pensando sentada aquí como si nada? ¿Ah, ah? –las manos de Ragnarok le comenzaron a jalar el cabello y luego la boca.

–Déhjahmeh –balbuceó la chica tratando en vano de salvarse de los maltratos de su arma.

–Más te vale que nos vayamos de aquí porque no quiero que tu madre se enoje conmigo por tu culpa –la espada demoníaca le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

–N-no hagas eso, me duele y no sé como lidiar con eso.

–Yo puedo hacerte lo que quiera. Cuando seas más fuerte que yo entonces podrás mandarme –el ser negrusco comenzó una lluvia de golpes en la coronilla de la chica, como si de un tambor se tratara.

Entonces, repentinamente, los golpes de Ragnarok cesaron.

–¿Eh? –el arma alzó la vista y se topó con un par de ojos miel que le miraban con molestia.

Chrona hizo lo respectivo, bajando lentamente las manos de su cabeza y reconociendo a la persona que estaba frente de ellos.

–Shi-shinigami kun –dijo la pelirosa.

–Mi nombre es Death The Kid, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Kid. Tú eres Chrona ¿cierto? –la chica tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero al final sólo pudo ser capaz de asentir en silencio con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Yo soy la Espada Demoníaca Ragnarok ¿Ya puedes soltarme? –intervino el arma.

–Claro, con una condición: que dejes de molestar a tu _Meister_ –le dijo con una media sonrisa.

–Ella no es mi maestro… –Ragnarok se quedó callado en medio de la frase al sentir un apretó por parte del chico muerte, así que sólo se limitó a asentir con un casi imperceptible movimiento de la cabeza.

Kid le miró con frialdad por un momento y después dirigió sus ojos a la chica, a quien pareció sonreír. El gesto provocó un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Chrona, después de todo ella no sabía como lidiar con aquella sonrisa, nunca nadie lo había hecho antes.

–Chrona, tengo algunas cosas importantes que decirte –dijo Kid tomando asiento en la única silla que se hallaba en la habitación, mientras que las hermanas Thompson parecían resguardarlo permaneciendo de pie una a cada lado de su amigo.

O&o&o&o&

Sus cabellos bailaban al son del viento bajo el sol que de alguna forma parecía burlarse de todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor, quizá era su forma de evitar que la maldad en el mundo le afectara o quizá fuera su forma de dar a entender que nada de eso era realmente importante para él.

Los ojos de Tsubaki eran protegidos por un par de anteojos negros, y volteó a ver de reojo a su copiloto, Black Star. Él parecía dormir, pero en realidad sabía que no lo hacía, su ceño fruncido y la posición fetal que mantenía desde que subieron al auto le indicaba eso y que algo debía estar pasándole, pero el qué, no lo sabía. Sin embargo él no le decía nada.

El claxon de un camión de remolque le hizo enfocar toda su atención de nuevo en la carretera, además de verse forzada a dar un volantazo que por poco les hace salir de la carretera.

–¿Puedes poner más atención a lo que haces, Tsubaki? –preguntó el chico estrella sin perder su posición. La morena asintió en silencio, aún con el corazón desbocado por el susto.

–¿Puedes decirme a dónde es que vamos, Black Star? –se animó a preguntar después de un rato.

–Sólo maneja por el camino que te dije y ya –ordenó el chico sin moverse ni un ápice.

Tsubaki le miró por un segundo a través del retrovisor, y ya no dijo nada más. Recordó que después de que ambos se marcharan de los sótanos de Shibusen, él había escogido el primer auto que encontró en buenas condiciones.

»¿Sabes manejar?« simplemente preguntó y ella asintió con un poco de torpeza, para luego abrir el vehiculo y decirle que manejara hasta salir de la ciudad. Una vez afuera de ésta señaló el camino que conducía a la carretera principal y le indicó que siguiera de frente, sin importar qué. De eso ya llevaba casi un día entero.

De pronto, poco a poco el automóvil comenzó a detenerse.

–Creo que se ha agotado el combustible –dijo Tsubaki como quien hace un gran descubrimiento científico, pero no recibió ninguna clase de respuesta.

Se giró hacia su lado derecho y miró la espalda de su Técnico, no demostraba ninguna clase de reacción.

–¿Me escuchaste, Black Star? Que…

–¡Sí, ya te escuché! –se exaltó el chico al sentir las manos de la chica sobre su espalda, para después de eso abrir la puerta y bajar del auto o al menos esa había sido su intención ya que de sólo intentarlo sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo de rodillas sobre la grava.

–¡Black Star! –dijo asustada y bajando de inmediato para ver lo que le sucedía.

La respiración del chico se hizo más fuerte como si hubiera corrido alguna clase de maratón. Sintió que sus manos le temblaban y que a pesar de que estas se encontraban apoyadas en el suelo, en cualquier momento terminarían por ceder y caer completamente de bruces. Pero él no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que _nadie_ le viera en una posición tan lastimera, nada apropiada para alguien que está destinado a superar a los dioses.

Además… Además Tsubaki se asustaría, si no es que ya lo estaba. Antes de que ella terminara de dar la vuelta, él se levantó, aunque con un poco de dificultad. Para disimular un poco su debilidad se recargó en el auto, con la cabeza echada hacía atrás y tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos, al menos en ese momento, en el cielo azul.

–¡Black Star, te encuentras bien? –dijo la morena poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico, tratando de encontrar alguna clase de herida o cosa parecida.

–Estoy bien, deja de preocuparte por todo –respondió al tiempo en que apartaba las manos bondadosas de la morena con un movimiento de sus brazos.

–Pero…

–¿Es que acaso crees que _tu dios_ es tan débil o que te está mintiendo? –le interrogó con molestia, mirándola duramente a los ojos.

–N-no –balbuceó la chica camelia, sintiéndose mal por la forma en como él le habló, bajando la mirada.

Black Star se dio cuenta de inmediato en su error y quiso recomponer la situación pero una fuerte punzada en el cuello se lo impidió, haciendo que comenzara a sudar frío.

–E-es hora de movernos –dijo el último descendiente del clan Hoshizoku, obligándose a dar el primer paso y luego uno y otro, y otro.

Tsubaki no dijo nada, recordó las palabras de sus padres.

_Serás un arma al servicio de la humanidad, vivirás siempre bajo la sombra del que será tu Técnico. Él te guiará y sabrá lo que es mejor para ti. _

_Nunca lo olvides, Tsubaki. Porque el día en que lo hagas, será tu fin._

Bajó la mirada, observando los colores grises de la grava y el asfalto.

La camelia es una flor sin aroma, sin sentido. Jamás pensó que estando al lado de Black Star se sintiera así. Y se obligó a dar el primer paso y luego uno y otro, y otro…

O&o&o&o&

–¿Que tú quieres que Chrona haga qué? –atinó a decir Ragnarok. Por su parte la susodicha no supo qué contestar ante la petición de Kid.

El ojimiel les miró con seriedad.

–Se los volveré a repetir –dijo Liz, tomando la palabra– Desde hace varios días nuestro _Meister_ ha sentido una presencia maligna y poderosa en la ciudad, además ha tenido sueños que no es capaz de comprender, él piensa que la clave para todo esto se encuentra oculto en esos sueños y por eso quiere que Chrona chan utilice sus poderes de brujería para interpretarlos.

–O de ser capaz de ver el futuro en ellos, algo así como una proyección astral –dijo Ragnarok.

–Pero una proyección astral es cuando… –dijo Kid.

–Sí, sólo los espíritus son capaces de dar esas interpretaciones que tanto deseas conocer, Shinigami. Pero eso es peligroso, nunca sabes la clase de espíritus que acudirán a tu llamado –explicó la espada demoníaca con seriedad.

–P-pero, Ragnarok, y-yo no soy una bru… –balbuceó Chrona, pero de inmediato su arma le tapó la boca.

–No seas tonta –murmuró el ser negrusco haciendo que les diera la espalda– Esta es nuestra oportunidad de hacer que confíen en nosotros, podemos sacar partido de eso ¿no lo ves?

–¿Partido? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó la pelirosa en su inocencia.

–Si serás ¿No te das cuenta de que si ayudamos al chaval nos ganaremos su confianza y así podremos no sólo salvar nuestras vidas sino también investigarles para después regresar con Medusa?

–¿Qué tanto se están cuchicheando? –preguntó Kid, a punto de perder la paciencia por la escena totalmente asimétrica que se presentaba frente de él.

–Nada, nada –dijo Ragnarok girándose de nuevo para quedar frente a ellos– Es sólo que Chrona chan es muy tímida y no quiere admitir sus grandes y poderosos talentos para las artes mágicas, así que he tenido que convencerla para que coopere ¿no es así, Chrona?

La piel de la chica se erizó al reconocer el mismo tono de voz de Medusa en el de su arma.

–¿Entonces nos ayudarás? Si lo haces, te prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de tu ingreso a Shibusen, no sólo como muestra de agradecimiento, sino también como voto de confianza. Todos en la ciudad lo reconocerán si los mismos shinigamis te apoyan.

Chrona bajó la mirada, asintiendo con un monosílabo.

–Entonces todo está dicho, vendremos esta misma noche –dijo Kid con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, para luego dirigirse a Liz y decirle –: Ahora sácame de aquí antes de que me vuelva loco…

–Perdónenle, así se pone con las cosas asimétricas –entre las dos hermanas lo llevaron en brazos y se marcharon de la habitación.

–Esto será más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño ¿no lo crees, Chrona? –dijo Ragnarok, recargando sus pequeños brazos sobre la cabeza de la chica.

La pelirosa no respondió nada, sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada.

O&o&o&o&

El sudor frío y el dolor invadían su cuerpo. Aquella maldita punzada que partía desde su cuello era la culpable de todo y a pesar de que era más de lo que jamás había soportado y que seguramente soportaría en toda su vida, él se obligaba a seguir adelante.

_Oh… eres más testarudo de lo que me imaginé, Black._

–Cállate –murmuró el chico estrella a fin de que Tsubaki, quien caminaba unos cuantos pasos atrás, no se diera cuenta.

La voz que escuchara desde que estuvo frente al huevo del Kishin no había dejado de atormentarle.

–No es que sea testarudo, es que en realidad soy más poderoso que tú.

_¿Lo crees? Tu alma está comenzando a debilitarse, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que pueda apoderarme de tu cuerpo por completo. El hecho de que estés en este viaje es prueba de ello._

–Estoy aquí… porque… –Black empezó a respirar por la boca y la vista se le nubló– porque soy yo… quien lo ha decidido.

La vocecilla comenzó a decir unas frases con el tono de una ronda infantil.

_Black Star va a caer, va a caer. Que no se caiga…_

–¡Black Star! –la llamada de nueva cuenta por parte de Tsubaki le hizo abrir de nuevo los ojos, como quien es advertido para que no vaya a quedarse dormido. La chica le sostuvo en medio de sus brazos. –Black Star ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que está pasándote?

El chico estrella trataba de que el aire inspirado fuera suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Apretó los ojos y se agarró de los codos de su compañera. Ambos estaban hincados en el suelo. Tsubaki comprendió que su Técnico no le diría nada, así que comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, encontrando que a pocos metros de donde se encontraban comenzaba un bosque. Quizá si iban ahí podrían hallar un lugar donde descansar y hasta encontrar algo para comer. Con eso en mente, ayudó a su Maestro a levantarse y lentamente lo guió.

Caminaron en silencio alrededor de unos cinco minutos, a Tsubaki le dio la impresión de que era como si el chico se limitara a caminar por instinto ya que lo sentía como si éste estuviera ya inconciente.

Alzó la mirada, encontrando un claro de bosque en donde podrían acampar por esa noche, después de todo no sería la primera vez en que lo hicieran al aire libre. Con mucho cuidado lo depositó en el suelo, para luego ella misma sentarse y recargar la cabeza de su Técnico sobre sus piernas.

Su mirada se dulcificó al notar el dolor dibujado en el rostro del chico. Sintió que sus ojos temblaron al ver en ese estado a Black. Su misión era cuidarle y protegerle, pero desconocía el cómo ya que él mismo no le explicaba nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus dedos acariciaron el borde del cuello de la camisa del chico para después pasar el revés de éstos a través de la mandíbula y la mejilla, y después peinarle el cabello. Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Se sentía tan sola.

Dobló su espalda, alzando un poco el cuerpo de su Técnico a fin de pasar su brazo debajo de éste y así poder abrazarlo. Se quedó dormida.

O&o&o&o&

Kid terminaba de acomodar su insignia familiar en el cuello de la camisa.

–¿Estás seguro de que esto va a estar bien? –preguntó por enésima vez Liz, en tanto su hermana menor se divertía con los holanes de encaje que pendían de las mangas de su blusón color negro.

–Es la única forma de saber qué es lo que está pasando –Kid achicó los ojos, recordando la última vez en que pudo ser capaz de sentir aquella sensación maligna.

"Cuando le disparé a Black Star…", pensó el chico muerte, "en ese momento fue como si su presencia hubiera desaparecido. Y esa energía maligna se ha esfumado por completo de la ciudad desde que nadie sabe en dónde está Black Star. Estoy seguro de que debe de haber alguna explicación".

Kid se dio media vuelta, dándose cuenta de la forma en como iban vestidas sus armas: una versión en oscuro de su atuendo de siempre, a excepción de que Patty llevaba unos holanes de encaje. De hecho pensó que sólo les faltaban sus sombreros de punta para parecer unas verdaderas brujas.

–Fue idea de Patty –señaló la mayor. Kid sólo suspiró.

–Encárgate de esos holanes, no son para nada simétricos –dijo él antes de salir de la mansión.

Era media noche y el aire se sentía un poco frío; la luna llena adornaba el cielo oscuro y hasta daba la impresión de que su boca era más sangrante que en otros días. Liz se abrazó de su hermana en un instinto protector o más bien era que ella buscaba valor para enfrentarse a lo que venía.

Kid iba delante de ellas, caminando en total silencio y con paso firme y decidido. Había acudido a la cita con Chrona, una bruja, sin decir nada a su padre. Nadie más que ellos tres y los involucrados lo sabían. Los ojos de color miel del chico se abrieron un poco y perdieron su seriedad por un breve instante y de pronto se detuvo. Delante de ellos se encontraban Chrona y su extraño compañero.

Un rayo de luz blanca le iluminaba el rostro, refinándole las facciones. Kid sonrió ante la escena, a pesar de que Ragnarok se hallaba presente.

–La sesión se llevará a cabo en la torre más alta de éste lugar –informó el de color negro.

Escuchar eso provocó que Liz sintiera un escalofrío.

–K-Kid… cr-creo que es mejor que…

–De acuerdo –dijo su _Meister_, respondiendo a Ragnarok y entonces comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la parte más alta del edificio.

La chica rubia se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba ninguna otra alternativa más que seguirlos, aún y con todo su miedo.

–Ra-Ragnarok ¿estás seguro de que esto va a salir bien? Y-yo no sé cómo lidiar con esto.

–No te preocupes, tú no te acordarás, pero yo sí –le respondió la espada demoníaca.

–¿Te refieres a la vez en que Medusa sama hizo una sesión?

–Déjame el resto a mí, yo te guiaré –Ragnarok sonrió descaradamente. A pesar de que Chrona no era una bruja, algo de poder mágico debía tener en su interior y eso era más que suficiente para engañar al inexperto dios muerte. Después de eso y con la introducción en Shibusen, tendrían la oportunidad de terminar con todos los que interfirieran en los planes siguientes de Medusa.

La puerta de madera que separaba el exterior de ellos se abrió y la corriente de aire frío les golpeó de lleno en los rostros.

–Kid… –volvió a quejarse Liz, tratando de persuadirlo, pero todo esfuerzo fue en vano.

Kid caminó por la terraza hasta llegar al centro de la azotea, volteando a ver a Chrona le sonrió y le dijo: "Éste es el mejor lugar, es el centro."

Chrona se sonrojó un poco y asintió en silencio, acercándose adonde se encontraba.

"¿Cómo es que supo que ese era el lugar apropiado?", pensó Ragnarok, "quizá no sea tan fácil engañarlo como supuse".

–Hay que sentarse formando un círculo –dijo Ragnarok.

–¿No van a dibujar antes alguna clase de signos o algo por el estilo? –preguntó Kid, dejando de nuevo sorprendido a Ragnarok.

–S-sí, sí claro ¡Tonta, Chrona! Tú tienes la culpa –la espada le empezó a dar de coscorrones, y ella comenzó a quejarse.

–Deja ya de hacer eso –ordenó Kid al tiempo de que le agarraba ambas manos.

…

…

–¡Oh por Dios! Esto me enferma –continuó Kid–Lo primero que haré después de todo esto es decirle a Stein _Hakase_ que encuentre la forma de separarlos.

Ragnarok se quedó callado, sintiendo que eso era como una especie de amenaza de muerte para él.

–Son tan asimétricos –agregó melodramático el chico muerte hincado en un rincón de la azotea.

–¿Y-y con qué dibujaremos esos signos? –preguntó Chrona.

–Con tu propia sangre, para darle más impacto a la situación –respondió Ragnarok.

–Pero la sangre negra se solidificara antes de que se pueda hacer algo.

–Ah, pues…

–¿Un crayón podrá servir? –les preguntó Patty acercándose a ellos, dejando por un instante en manos de su hermana mayor el consuelo de Kid.

–Cra… ¡Claro! Un crayón podrá servirnos –vitoreó Ragnarok pero pronto se desilusionó al darse cuenta de que la rubiecita tan sólo llevaba crayones de color amarillo y café.

–Son para las jirafas –dijo Patty en medio de risas.

Chrona se arrodillo en el suelo.

–¿Qué se supone que voy a dibujar?

–Lo que se te ocurra –le murmuró su espada.

–Pero yo no sé como lidiar con eso. Jamás he dibujado esas cosas, además tú dijiste que…

–Deja de quejarte o… –Ragnarok alzó una mano para golpear a la chica, pero la mirada seria por parte de Kid le restringió de hacerlo, limitándose a darle una palmadita blanda en los cabellos– Tú puedes hacerlo, Chrona chan.

Ella miró a donde se encontraba Kid y pensó que el hecho de que él estuviera ahí era bueno ya que Ragnarok dejaba de molestarle. Sonrió por el pensamiento y también en forma de agradecimiento.

Chrona tomó el crayón y empezó a dibujar todo aquello que se le venía a la mente, todos aquellos signos que alguna vez vio en las libretas, pizarras y libros de Medusa sama, todos perfectamente acomodados dentro de un pentagrama.

Cuando ella se levantó, Kid lo entendió como una señal de que podían acercarse y así lo hicieron, manteniéndose a la expectativa.

–Tómense de las manos –dijo Ragnarok. Le obedecieron.

–¿Y-y ahora? –balbuceó Chrona, viendo hacia arriba en busca de la guía de su espada.

–Pues di lo primero que se te ocurra. Medusa te enseñó el idioma ¿no? –murmuró el de negro.

–Pero no sé lo suficiente

–Ellos menos. Hazlo.

Chrona bajó la mirada, luego vio de reojo a Kid y después volvió a mirar el suelo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el chico muerte.

–Es que Chrona está nerviosa, eso es todo ¿no es así? –Ragnarok se inclinó hasta que sus ojos se encontraron encima de los de la chica. Ella tembló por la acción, pero se limitó a asentir.

–Tómense bien de las manos y… y no vayan a soltarse –dijo Chrona.

La hija de Medusa cerró los ojos, sus manos temblaban, ya fuera por el frío o por el nerviosismo.

–_Geister zeigen Sie vor mich. Hilfe zu meinem Anruf. Geister zeigen Sie vor mich. __Hilfe zu meinem Anruf._

Los bordes del pentagrama comenzaron a iluminarse y empezó a parecer que estos se desprendían del suelo.

–Chro- Chrona, esto… –balbuceó Ragnarok sintiéndose un poco asustado. Sus manos se aferraron a la coronilla de la chica.

–_Sie kommen. Ich bestelle sie zu ihm !_

Un gran destello les rodeó, lo que hizo que soltaran un grito, el aire frío pareció rodearles con gran intensidad, como si de una especie de tornado se tratara. Muchos murmullos y quejidos se escucharon, eran almas, espíritus que comenzaron a rodearles.

–¡Esto está mal, está mal! –chillaba Liz, tratando de soltarse y echarse a correr pero no era ni siquiera capaz de abrir los ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba y sentía que si abría los ojos ella misma terminaría perdida.

–Resistan –ordenó Kid, apretando la mano de Liz, lo que hizo que en automático ésta hiciera lo mismo con la de su hermana.

El aire poco a poco comenzó a calmarse y los lamentos desaparecieron. Kid fue el primero en abrir los ojos.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Liz, sin atreverse aún a abrir los propios, pero al sentir que su _Meister_ le soltaba se apresuró a abrazar a su hermana.

–¿Dónde está el espíritu a quien debemos preguntarle? –dijo Kid volteando a ver a Chrona.

–Ah… no lo sé –respondió honestamente– Yo no sé como lidiar con estas cosas.

–¿Cómo?

–Shinigami… –escucharon una voz diferente a la de todos ellos.

La piel de Liz se erizó.

–Pa-patty, hermanita ¿por qué es que tu voz se oye tan diferente? –Liz tembló, atreviéndose a tocar con sus manos el cabello de su hermana.

Era el cabello corto de Patty, las mejillas de Patty, los pechos de Patty.

–Eres tú, Patty. No me asustes de esa forma –Liz abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver la silueta de su rubia hermana.

–Shinigami… –salió de los labios de Patty –Eres tú quien me ha llamado.

Los ojos de Kid se abrieron de más.

–N-no puede ser –dijo asombrado Ragnarok.

Liz no lo pudo soportar más y terminó desmayándose.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_No estoy muy segura de que esto haya sido lo correcto, es decir de haberlo dejado hasta aquí. Ya sé que me he desaparecido bastante tiempo, en verdad que lo siento, pero no ha sido culpa mía. Son las mismas razones de siempre: el tiempo, el trabajo y de nuevo el tiempo ¬¬_

_Las palabras que Chrona dice son en alemán. Aclaro que no sé nada del idioma, y teniendo en cuenta de que lo hice con un traductor pues… Pero la idea de lo que dijo más o menos sería: Espíritus, muéstrense. Atiendan a mi llamado, Vengan, yo se los ordeno._

_La ronda infantil que le cantan a Black Star es la de: El puente de Londres va a caer, va a caer. Que no se caiga. ¡En __**Kuroshitsuji**__ la cantan mucho!_

_Gracias a: **Lilith Kiryu, Nikolas Sur, yuki-chan22, LADY ANETTE, Tsubaki2345, the-lady-of-darness-97** por sus reviews._

_Matta au!_


	11. 10

_No mucho que contar. _

_Así que sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, tampoco mi corazón. Esos son de Atsushi Okubo y de cierta personita ¬¬, respectivamente XDDD. _

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 10**

–Shinigami, has sido tú quien me ha llamado –habían sido los labios de Patty los que se movieron, pero sin lugar a dudas esa no era su voz.

–N-no puede ser –dijo Ragnarok, escondiéndose detrás de la cabeza de Chrona, quien por extraño que pareciera, ni siquiera se inmutó.

En tanto, Liz yacía inconciente tras el colapso nervioso y Kid, después de la primera impresión se recuperó.

–Sí, he sido yo quien quiso invocarte –respondió sereno el chico muerte.

Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro infantil de la rubia.

–Es increíble que un dios de la muerte dependa de las artes mágicas de las brujas –dijo 'Patty' dirigiéndole una mirada a Chrona, en tanto Ragnarok se hizo más pequeño para evitar ser visto–. Sin embargo, la situación lo amerita.

–Así que lo sabes –respondió Kid con la misma seguridad.

–Es sobre tu sueño. Y lo sé porque yo mismo he sido el causante de que lo tengas, Shinigami.

–¿Tú? –esta vez Kid permitió ver su incertidumbre.

–Mi nombre es Aisha, Aisha Star.

"Entonces todo esto sí tiene que ver con Black Star", pensó Kid con el entrecejo arrugado.

–Permíteme contarte nuestra pequeña historia, aunque me temo que no tenemos el tiempo suficiente para ello.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –'Patty' miró el cielo y enarcó las cejas.

–Pronto el alma de tu amigo Black Star será consumida por él.

Los ojos dorados de Kid reflejaron de inmediato la preocupación por su amigo, quizás el más cercano de todos.

–¿Tú sabes en dónde está ahora? –'Patty' asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza–. Entonces, no perdamos tiempo y en el camino nos explicarás todo.

Kid estiró la mano y de ella se desprendió la _Beelsebub_, luego tomó a Liz por la muñeca derecha y al contacto esta se convirtió en arma, la cual guardó con cuidado dentro de su saco.

–Ya que estás ocupando el cuerpo de Patty, dudo que puedas tener la habilidad de convertirte.

–Cierto –respondió Aisha –Al menos que permita que su alma vuelva a tener el control de su cuerpo, pero después de que le dije que necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante se ha ido a jugar a crear jirafas.

–Supongo que eso es propio de ella –murmuró Kid con una pequeña gotita de sudor en la sien. Entonces, Kid volteó a ver a Chrona.

–Chrona, no puedo ir ahora en busca de Maka y Soul, así que te lo encargo a ti. Diles lo que ha pasado, y luego con su habilidad de percepción de almas que nos busquen ¿de acuerdo?

–D-de acuerdo –balbuceó la chica sin saber cómo lidiar con la situación. Kid sonrió, no sabía el por qué pero la chica le pareció que era como un pequeño conejito que debía ser cuidado.

–Confío en ti –palabras breves y quizá muy simples pero que para Chrona significaron todo un universo. Se sonrojó y en medio de un _pum pum_ de su corazón se atrevió a sonreír.

O&o&o&o&

Un ligero, muy ligero movimiento le hizo salir de su letargo, aunque Tsubaki no abrió los ojos sino hasta que sintió el roce de los dedos de su Técnico sobre su mejilla derecha.

–Black Star ¿te encuentras mejor? –preguntó la chica, incorporándose para darle espacio a que se levantara éste.

–A tu dios jamás podría estarle pasando nada malo –notó la mirada de preocupación de la chica y trató de sonreírle–, y aunque así fuera, nada sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerlo.

–Black Star, has estado sufriendo por algo, lo sé. Dime lo que te está pasando y yo…

–¡Basta! Me molesta que me trates como si fuera un debilucho cualquiera –el chico se levantó furioso, aunque con el movimiento brusco un mareo le nubló la vista, dejándole estático al instante.

–Lo siento, es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Sin explicarme nada hemos salido de Death City y llegado hasta este lugar. Y tengo un mal presentimiento.

La mirada de Star se oscureció, sonriendo satisfecho y pagado de sí mismo. Se viró hasta quedar frente a frente.

–Tsubaki –dijo en un tono reconciliador –Me amas ¿verdad?

La chica se sonrojó y sin embargo no pudo evitar alzar la mirada.

–Bien sabes que sí, Black Star –respondió sin dejar lugar a dudas. El chico acentuó su sonrisa, abriendo los brazos en señal de invitación; el dios estaba dejando que sus fieles le adoraran.

Ella tembló, en cierto modo se sintió ¿humillada? No supo definir sus sentimientos. Pero a pesar de sus incertidumbres el amor prevaleció y aceptó la invitación. Se colgó de su cuello, enterrando la nariz en él, pronto el olor a sangre le llenó el olfato.

–Black Star, tu herida –dijo separándose del chico y tratando de apartarle la tela que escondía la parte afectada.

–¡Te he dicho que no interfieras en mis asuntos! –manoteó el peliazul, alejando en el proceso a su compañera, quien un poco asustada y ¿por qué no decirlo? También dolida, se quedó quieta.

La respiración del chico volvía a ser cansina, como si luchase contra algo.

_Oh, pero claro que __**ella**__ también es mi asunto ¿No te he dicho lo bonita que es tu novia?_

–Sólo quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras bien. Perdóname si te he molestado –dijo Tsubaki.

_¿Ves? Es tan linda y te ama ¿por qué no le dices lo que está pasando? Quizá pueda ayudarte._

–¡Deja de joderme! –Respondió molesto el pelizaul a la vocecilla de su mente–. N-no es necesario que…

Black apretó los ojos y la mandíbula y auque sus manos, en realidad todo su cuerpo, temblaban las convirtió en puños. Tsubaki, sin saber la clase de batalla que estaba liberando su Técnico en esos momentos se limitó a bajar la mirada.

–Iré a buscar un poco de agua y leña para hacer un poco de fuego –su tono de voz era pequeño y lleno de tristeza. Sin embargo, Black Star se encontraba tan ocupado en su propia lucha interna que no prestó atención a ello. La morena se marchó, dedicándole una mirada antes de desaparecer en el bosque.

Star se recargó en uno de los árboles, llevándose la mano derecha al rostro, pronto su expresión de dolor cambió. Apareció primero una sutil sonrisa, luego una pequeña risa y finalmente una carcajada que pareció llenar el lugar entero.

Quizá la luna era la única que le imitaba en su mueca.

O&o&o&o&

–Explícame todo lo que debo saber. Has dicho que eres parte de los Star ¿no es así? –comenzó a decir el chico muerte, mientras 'Patty' o mejor dicho Aisha, iba junto a él en la _Beelsebub_ tomándolo de los hombros y señalándole el camino que debía seguir.

–Así es. También lo es quien desea destruir el alma de tu amigo.

–Desde hace algunas semanas he podido ser capaz de sentir una presencia maligna y sin embargo no se trataba de ninguna bruja. Y después esos sueños, has dicho que tú eres el causante. Quizá no debería de confiar en ti.

Aisha sonrió irónico al escucharle decir eso.

–Es tarde para pensar en esa posibilidad, Shinigami –respondió haciendo una nueva señal con el dedo índice. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un instante.

–Pero si Patty te ha dejado acercarte a mí es porque ella confía en ti, así que no debo preocuparme por ello –respondió Kid finalmente. Aisha volvió a sonreír pero de una forma condescendiente.

–Su nombre es Lost y todo comenzó cuando una bruja empezó a matar a niños inocentes. Al parecer estaba realizando alguna clase de experimentos con sus almas. Fue así como varios miembros del _Hoshizoku _se vieron afectados también y decidimos intervenir para asesinarla.

»Pero todo el grupo fue eliminado a excepción de Lost. Yo, que había ido en busca de él debido a un mal presentimiento, lo encontré justo cuando aquella bruja lo tenía a su merced. Lo único que atiné a hacer fue atacar de sorpresa, la bruja estaba tan afectada con algo parecido a la locura del _Kishin_ que ni siquiera fue capaz de sentir mi presencia, así que fue fácil matarla.

Hubo un breve y nuevo instante de silencio entre Kid y Aisha. El sentimiento que el espíritu transmitía a través de los ojos claros de Patty le resultaba algo difícil de descifrar al chico muerte.

–Pero matarla quizá no fue la mejor opción. Al llegar al lado de Lost éste se encontraba demasiado afectado psicológicamente y tenía una herida profunda en el lado derecho de su cuello, una herida que jamás curó. Se trataba de una maldición de la bruja, la herida había sido impregnada de poder mágico.

–¿Una herida, dices? –preguntó Kid, tratando de, al mismo tiempo, escuchar y poner atención para dirigir a la _Beelsebub_.

–Sí, un pentagrama lleno de símbolos que pareciera ser tatuado con sangre. En el momento en que se completen, será el fin.

–¿El fin? –preguntó preocupado el ojimiel.

¿El fin de qué?

O&o&o&o&

El fuego oscilaba frente a sus ojos como si de una pequeña danza se tratara, mientras que las zetas que Tsubaki trajo junto con el agua y algunos frutos, se cocinaban.

Desde que regresó ella y su Técnico no habían intercambiado una sola palabra. Sin embargo, en la mente de la chica se enmarañaban un sin fin de pensamientos. Algo debía estar ocurriéndole al chico, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero le entristecía que él fuera tan testarudo como para no poder decirle nada al respecto. Y por otro lado estaba esa pregunta desconcertante sobre si lo amaba. Le resultaba como una forma de darle a entender que no debía hacer más preguntas, que no debía meterse en sus asuntos, ya que después de todo ella le amaba ¿o no? Si lo amaba no necesitaba nada más. Después de todo ella tenía que seguirlo a donde fuera.

¿Y no era de esa forma?

Tsubaki bajó la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. A lo mejor y estaba siendo demasiado melodramática y ahí no pasaba nada, sólo figuraciones suyas. Pero si tan sólo Black Star tuviera un pequeño detalle, alguna palabra que la tranquilizara y que le permitiera saber que nada malo estaba sucediendo, algo con lo que ella…

–Tsubaki –la voz del chico la sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Tsubaki se volvió de inmediato hacia la dirección del llamado.

–La cena va estar dentro de poco –respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa. Él asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza mientras permanecía cruzado de brazos y sentado junto a uno de los troncos de los árboles que estaban tirados sobre la hierba.

–Ellos querrán detenernos –dijo de pronto el chico estrella.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Ellos? –Tsubaki le miró con preocupación.

–Pero tú vas a estar conmigo ¿verdad? Necesito que lo estés. Sin ti no podría hacer nada –sus ojos claros le regalaron una mirada tan penetrante que provocó un sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica camelia acompañado de un mariposeo en el estómago.

–Pero… –dudó. A decir verdad para Tsubaki seguían muchas cosas sin explicación.

–Es que es sólo en ti en quien puedo confiar. Sólo tú me amas –él gateó hasta llegar a donde se encontraba, tomándole la mano y acariciándole la misma con las yemas de los dedos.

Nuevamente él le miró con la misma intensidad y Tsubaki se paralizó al notar que las distancias entre ellos se acortaban, lentamente, poco a poco. Sus labios se entreabrieron sintiendo sus alientos tibios acariciarse.

Pero un golpe seco le hizo sobresaltarse. Los ojos oscuros de Tsubaki se enfocaron en lo sucedido. Black Star había golpeado las ramitas que sostenían las zetas asadas al fuego que ella misma preparara para cenar.

–B-Black S…

–Aléjate ¡Aléjate de una puta vez! –gritó el chico estrella.

El corazón de Tsubaki dolió y el nudo en su pecho volvió a aparecer.

–Déjame solo… –murmuró Star, quizá pudo decir otra cosa más, pero de sus labios nada se desprendió.

Ella lo comprendió, demasiado dolida para reprocharle algo y le obedeció. Se marchó. Corrió lo suficiente para que no la viera o quizá para que no la oyera llorar, sin saber que él también sentía lo mismo.

La escuchó marcharse. Apretó los ojos y cerró los puños mientras permanecía de rodillas. Los labios comenzaron a temblarle, estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Ja! De rodillas y a punto de llorar. Él que era el más grande. Él que era como un dios. Él que era Black Star.

No, no cedería. Por el orgullo que aún tenía. Por el cariño, por el amor hacia Tsubaki, su amiga, su eterna compañera.

Se levantó del suelo.

_No importa lo que hagas, ella de todas formas te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas_.

No, no era posible que alguien amara tanto y tan ciegamente, eso era lo que Black Star pensaba.

Alzó los ojos al cielo, mirando la luna que parecía burlarse de él. De alguna forma sintió que esa sería la última vez en que la vería.

O&o&o&o&

–¿A qué te refieres con que será el fin? –preguntó Kid insistente.

–El alma de Black habrá desaparecido y Lost hará su último sacrificio… la vida de una Nakatsukasa…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ajá! Ha quedado cortito, pero creo que contundente. Tenemos los hechos pero quizá no todas las razones XDDD ¿Qué les ha parecido? _

_Gracias a: **Lore Kagamine, Lilith Kiryu, yuki-chan22, the-lady-of-darkness-97, Tsubaki2345, Nikolas Sur **por sus reviews._

_No tengo mucho más que comentar, sólo decirles que el final se acerca ya y que les debo las respuestas a su rvw  
><em>

_Matta au!_


	12. 11

_¡Y es imperdonable que la vez pasada no haya mencionado nada respecto a que __**The Rasmus**__ (mi grupo favorito) vendrá a México!_

_Bueno, ahora ya lo saben. Estoy súper emocionada n.n_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE y los derechos de autor de las canciones de __**The Rasmus**__ no me pertenecen. Mejor, o de lo contrario el mundo no podría disfrutar de esas dos cosas, más bien pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. _

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 11**

_Un año __había pasado desde la misión de eliminar a la bruja que asesinó a varios niños inocentes incluyendo a diferentes miembros del clan Star. Un año desde que en el cuello de Lost apareciera esa misteriosa herida. Superar todo ese trauma le costó seis meses, seis meses en los que él no pronunció palabra alguna y en los que hasta se le forzó a probar alimento o de lo contrario la muerte hubiera sido su único destino. Durante todo ese tiempo Aisha no hizo otra cosa más que cuidarle, olvidándose incluso de sus propios deberes dentro del clan. Algo por demás vergonzoso ya que, siendo un clan de ninjas ASSASSIN, su propósito de vida era precisamente ese: asesinar._

_Aisha suspiró mientras se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de lo que se convirtió en el estudio de Lost. Recordó que desde que acondicionara esa habitación nunca le permitió la entrada al lugar y cada vez que siquiera se acercaba era motivo para una riña. El ojiceleste tomó el pomo de la puerta, una acción que iba mucho más allá de lo que alguna vez se hubiera atrevido a hacer. Pero sólo tocarlo la energía mágica le recorrió el cuerpo en algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica, obligándole a soltarlo._

_El mal presentimiento se confirmó en el pecho del chico, rara vez éstas sensaciones se equivocaban, y sin pensarlo más abrió la puerta encendiendo la luz artificial de la habitación. Lo que vieron sus ojos fue impactante para él._

_Sus labios se entreabrieron tratando de encontrar la forma de jalar aire mientras sus ojos celestes recorrían las paredes del lugar. Jeroglíficos extraños las llenaban, todos ellos dibujados con un color carmesí intenso. Sus manos temblaron al reconocer el olor de la pintura, no era otra cosa más que sangre._

_Cualquiera en su lugar no necesitaría de más pruebas en contra de Lost para denunciarlo ante el Patriarca, pero el corazón de Aisha le hizo seguir inspeccionando. Obligándose a permanecer en el cuarto se dirigió hacia el fondo donde encontró una mesa decorada con un mantel de color negro; dos velas rojas custodiaban un libro de cubierta negra que se encontraba en el centro de la misma, éste, sin más letras o signos que pudieran indicar de que trataba, permanecía cerrado. Lo miró, recordando que era el mismo que desde varios meses atrás Lost cargaba a donde quiera que fuera. De más está decir que a nadie permitía acercársele mientras lo hojeaba y mucho menos mostrárselos._

_Aisha acercó la mano a fin de tomarlo y en el proceso se percató de que su extremidad temblaba. Las puntas de sus dedos rozaron la cubierta y la misma sensación que experimentó al tocar el pomo de la puerta la sufrió en esos momentos. El corazón le dio un vuelco, no necesitó abrir el libro para saber que era uno de brujería…_

_Por un par de segundos dudó y permaneció sin hacer nada, hasta que se decidió a abrirlo y en el instante en que lo hizo las velas rojas se prendieron violentamente. Aisha cerró los ojos en un acto reflejo, la luz artificial se apagó y la habitación se llenó de una ventisca que provocó que las llamas de las velas se alzaran hasta alcanzar el techo. Las páginas del libro negro se sucedieron una tras otra de forma rápida y al llegar al final de éste se cerró violentamente para después incendiarse. Pronto la casa entera también lo hizo._

_Aisha salió corriendo de su hogar, las feroces llamas la devoraban con prontitud. Entonces, en el momento en que una de las vigas del techo se colapsó le pareció ver una figura en medio de las llamaradas. Por un momento pensó que podría tratarse de Lost, pero él sabía muy bien que aquel no se encontraba ni siquiera en el clan. Su garganta dejó escapar un pequeño grito, ya fuera de sorpresa o incluso de mismo miedo. Reconoció la figura de la bruja que asesinó con el fin de salvar a Lost ¿Estaba viva aún? Eso era imposible, pero su risilla burlona le parecía decir que así era. De pronto, el fuego desapareció, dejando detrás de sí los maderos chamuscados._

_Pronto escuchó las voces de alerta de los demás miembros del clan, quienes habían acudido para ver si eran capaces de ayudar en algo._

–_Aisha, Aisha ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntaron, pero él no respondió nada. No era capaz de hacerlo, simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y se echó a llorar._

_Los demás Star se miraron unos a los otros, pensando e imaginándose que quizás esa reacción se debía a la pérdida de todos sus bienes._

_**(( ))**_

_Aisha sabía que estaba actuando mal, muy mal, pero esa era la única cosa que podía hacer para tratar de descifrar lo que su primo tenía pensado. Apretó los puños antes de tomar valor y entrar a la pequeña choza. El interior estaba oscuro como era de esperarse en un lugar tan humilde y el olor a humedad le llegó a las narices de inmediato, se retiró la capucha de la capa que llevaba puesta y con los ojos trató de distinguir algo, pero le fue imposible._

_Buscó en su mente aquellas palabras con las que estaba seguro que aparecería a la que buscaba._

–_Joma, joma, dabarasa –canturreó, pero nada sucedió preguntándose si acaso había dicho bien las palabras. Estaba a punto de volver a pronunciarlas antes de que su razón le hiciera salir de ahí, cuando se escuchó una risa infantil._

–_Joma, joma, dabarasa –le saludaron y algo parecido a una luciérnaga apareció, primero tenue, luego intensa, iluminando entonces el lugar entero._

_Aisha escuchó un siseo, sintiendo un hormigueo en el brazo derecho y al fijar la vista hacia ese lugar dio un brinco hacia atrás sacudiendo su mano al mismo tiempo. Una serpiente cayó al suelo para después deslizarse hacia un agujero de las tablas de la casa._

–_Tú no eres una de nosotras y sin embargo has tenido el valor de venir aquí –escuchó detrás de él._

_Aisha dio media vuelta de inmediato, viendo a una pequeña niña de cabellos y ojos color dorado. Su cabello largo estaba peinado con un par de trenzas que se enroscaban una a la otra por enfrente. Vestía de negro e iba descalza. El ojiceleste quiso tranquilizarse al notar aquella figura tan tierna, pero la mirada de la chiquilla le hacía sentirse incómodo. Era una mirada malévola, como de hecho lo eran todas las de las brujas. Pero siendo una niña quizá no fuera tan peligrosa._

–_Soy Aisha Star y he venido a buscarte –dijo el chico poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la niña._

–_Sí, lo sé. Mi bola de cristal me lo ha dicho –la rubiecita extendió la mano derecha ya con una esfera en la palma para luego dejarla caer al suelo. La esfera rodó por la tierra dejando ver el momento en que la casa de Aisha y Lost se incendió._

–_¿Tuviste algo que ver con eso? –preguntó el peliceleste mirándola con recelo._

–_No, pero el poder mágico que se desprendió de ese fenómeno ha llamado la atención de todas nosotras. Parece ser que tu primo ha estado jugando con cosas muy peligrosas –dijo la niña al momento en que sus ojos se achicaban, dándole un aire más siniestro._

–_Sólo una bruja puede ser capaz de explicarme lo que está sucediendo –dijo Aisha sintiendo la presión de esa mirada._

–_¿Y aún a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrirte has venido en busca de una?_

–_Mis motivos no son de tu incumbencia._

–_Cierto. Enséñame, pues, lo que tienes –ordenó la niña._

_Aisha pareció dudar por un instante. Sin embargo ya no quedaba más posibilidad de arrepentirse. Sacó de entre su capa un par de hojas que no eran otra cosa que las replicas de los jeroglíficos inscritos en las paredes de su casa, las cuales él había memorizado y puesto por escrito. La niña sonrió._

–_Necesitaré estudiarlos un par de días. Mientras tanto quédate aquí –indicó la niña._

–_No dispongo de todo ese tiempo. Debo saber hoy mismo lo que Lost está planeando, han pasado ya varios días desde el incendio y aquella aparición…_

–_Esa bruja está muerta. Lo que viste no era otra cosa más que un espectro, lo último de su poder mágico que quedaba vinculado a este mundo. Está bien –la rubia se dejó caer de sentón aunque sus nalgas nunca tocaron el suelo ya que algo semejante a una cola la sostuvo–. Supongo que la cena puede esperar._

_Aisha la miró, la punta de la cola era triangular y aquel detalle le dio la impresión de que se trataba del mismo diablo. _

_**(( ))**_

_La niña había llenado el lugar entero __con otros símbolos que hacían recordar a alguna clase de fórmula de cálculo matemático. Varias veces escribía y borraba sus resultados para después volver a añadir símbolos nuevos. Las hojas tenían tiempo que habían quedado olvidas en un rincón de la choza, sin embargo Aisha pudo reconocer varios de los jeroglíficos originales en diferentes lugares._

_De pronto la niña dejó de dibujar, dirigiendo su vista a distintos puntos de los símbolos escritos._

–_La locura del Kishin –dijo para sí._

–_¿Qué dijiste? –inquirió Aisha._

–_La bruja que exterminaste planeaba sacrificar vidas humanas para crear un Kishin artificial en ella misma. Todo ese poder mágico le fue transferido a Lost al momento en que le marcó el pentagrama. Ella sabía que iba a morir aquella noche, y la única forma de hacer que su plan funcionara era apoderarse de su cuerpo. Pero tu primo ha absorbido su alma, sin poder evitar ser contaminado con la locura y la magia de ésta._

–_¿Quieres decir que durante esos seis meses en que no pronunció palabra alguna estaba luchando con el alma de la bruja en su interior? –la niña asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza. _

_Aisha sintió algo parecido a la culpa ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Él debió saber que no podía ser tan fácil eliminar a la bruja que fue capaz de matar a los mejores de su clan._

–_¿Y entonces si Lost pudo ganarle la batalla…? –preguntó el ojiceleste._

–_Ya te lo he dicho, no pudo evitar ser afectado con la locura y el demonismo del alma de la bruja. Y ahora él mismo está buscando completar su tarea._

–_¿Estás diciendo que…? –la rubia no necesito pronunciar palabra alguna para confirmarlo._

_Aisha salió de inmediato de la choza, sin preocuparse de dejar con toda esa información a tan pequeña niña. Lo que más le importaba, no sólo en esos momentos, sino siempre, era Lost._

_Subió a la copa del árbol más grande que encontró y sus ojos azules se abrieron de más debido a la impresión al notar el fuego que se alcanzaba a ver desde ese lugar. El aire dejaba viajar los gritos y lamentos de las personas. _

–_Lost –murmuró preocupado, emprendiendo el camino de inmediato._

–_¡Aisha! –escuchó el llamado detrás de él, un grupo de cuatro miembros del clan Hoshizoku se dirigían al mismo punto._

–_Que bueno que te encontramos –dijo uno de ellos._

–_Lost se ha vuelto loco. Ha comenzado una matanza en todas las aldeas y pueblos que ha encontrado a su paso. Incluso ha asesinado a todo el grupo que salió con él a su última misión –explicó otro._

_El corazón de Aisha dio un vuelco. _

–_El Patriarca ha dado la orden de cazarlo y eliminarlo. Entiendes eso ¿verdad? –dijo un tercero._

_El ojiceleste apretó los ojos y los puños._

–_Lo haré yo mismo –dijo de pronto._

–_¡Aisha! No es necesario que tú…_

–_Él es mi responsabilidad, así que lo haré yo._

–_Pero también es tu única familia –replicó el cuarto en el grupo._

–_Lo haré. Yo mismo lo detendré ¿está claro? Si alguno de ustedes se atreve a interferir entonces también lo mataré –advirtió._

_Los cuatro Hoshizoku se miraron entre sí, aceptando a regañadientes._

_**(( ))**_

_Apuñaló a la última persona que quedaba con vida dejando al descubierto un alma de color azul claro. Sonrió al momento de tomarla por la parte superior y oscilarla como si se tratara de un pequeño globo. Su mirada se centró hacia el norte y su pequeña sonrisa se acentuó aun más._

–_Así que finalmente vienes por mí –se dijo así mismo Lost, soltó el alma y esta desapareció como desvaneciéndose en el aire. Entonces se apresuró a adentrarse en el bosque mientras la aldea completa se consumía en el fuego._

_Cuando Aisha y los demás pasaron por el pueblo fueron capaces de sentir e incluso escuchar las almas de las gentes sacrificadas. Era como si el lugar entero llorara. Él tenía que frenar la locura que invadía el corazón de Lost. Definitivamente._

–_¡Lost! –gritó Aisha al reconocerlo desde lejos. El de cabellos oscuros volteó a verlo con una sonrisilla en los labios, como retándolo._

_El grupo apretó el paso para darle alcance, pero el otro hizo lo mismo. Finalmente parecieron acorralarlo en el momento en que entró en una cueva._

–_¡Lost! Sabes que lo que has hecho tendrá su castigo –llamó Aisha, escuchando de respuesta una risa. _

_Aquella no era la risa fresca que él le recordaba._

–_Jamás podrías comprenderlo, Aisha. El poder inmenso que se adquiere con cada alma sacrificada. Ven, compartamos este poder. Asesina a los que vienen contigo y sabrás a lo que me refiero. Ven, ven a mí._

_Aisha se detuvo, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros, quienes dieron un paso hacia atrás. Después de todo él era uno de los más fuertes dentro del clan._

–_Escucha. Lo que has hecho ha sido a consecuencia del poder de esa bruja que trató de asesinarte. No eres tú, es la locura que te domina. Déjame ayudarte._

–_¿Y qué si es por la locura? La sensación de libertad y de poder que tengo es lo mejor que me ha pasado ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme? ¿Matándome? ¿Podrías hacerlo? ¿Tendrías el valor para eso?_

–_Sí, y después de eso te juro que te seguiría –Lost escuchó la voz a sus espaldas, muy cerca de él. Dio un paso hacia atrás, estaba acorralado, no tenía escapatoria alguna._

_Había olvidado que Aisha era el más poderoso de ellos dos._

–_Ustedes no lo comprenden –dijo Lost–, pero alguien, en un futuro comprenderá lo que están dejando atrás. Entonces nuestro clan se alzará por encima de todo y de todos._

–_¿Ý para ello has tenido que recurrir a toda esta matanza? ¿Quieres tú que los dioses nos impongan un juicio y nos exterminen a todos? –le respondió Aisha._

_Aquello dolía, escucharlo de sus propios labios dolía más que cuando le descubrió._

_Lost rió y Aisha achicó los ojos para después lanzársele encima y atacarlo con la kunai que llevaba en la mano derecha, dándole un certero golpe en la yugular. _

_Lost __cayó hacía atrás, extendiéndose la sangre por todo el suelo, sin que nadie se percatara de que ésta comenzaba a llenar los surcos que previamente se encontraban dibujados en él._

–_Aunque me mates ahora… yo resurgiré… volveré del inframundo… y completaré lo que estaba por hacer…_

_Un último quejido, lastimero, salió de su boca y finalmente expiró. Aisha le miró por un instante más. Su rostro, aunque sereno, demostraba su dolor._

–_Espero que no… Lost Star… Sería muy doloroso tener que volver a enfrentarme a ti._

_Aisha se inclinó ante el cuerpo de su primo. Sus manos se posaron sobre el pecho de éste. Lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su único lazo, su única familia había muerto y por sus propias manos._

_Los otros cuatro Star miraron la escena desde lejos, no quisieron interrumpir por respeto y consideración._

–_Y nunca pude saberlo, Lost. Si me odiabas o si acaso era todo lo contrario. Supongo que debió haber sido porque nunca tuve el valor para preguntártelo. Y ahora… es demasiado tarde para eso –la mano derecha de Aisha tomó la misma kunai con la que le asesinó._

–_¡Aisha! –trató de impedírselo uno de los de su clan, pero fue demasiado tarde._

_Por un instante los cuatro quedaron demasiado alterados, sin saber qué hacer ¡Aisha acababa de suicidarse frente a sus ojos! Entonces uno de ellos llamó la atención de los demás._

–_¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando el suelo._

_La sangre que emanaba de los cuerpos de Lost y de Aisha estaba llenando los surcos dibujados en el suelo._

–_¡Es un pentagrama mágico! ¡Salgamos de aquí! –advirtió uno._

_Pero nuevamente fue tarde, pues los canales se llenaron, completando el diagrama. Los cuerpos y almas de los Star desparecieron al momento en que la sangre parecía convertirse en una especie de fustas que les atraparon. _

–_¡Sanzu River! –una luz blanca que pareció dibujar tres líneas circulares apareció de repente, reteniendo las cuerdas de sangre y el pentagrama se desvaneció._

–_Shinigami sama –se escuchó la voz de su Death Scythe._

–_No te preocupes, hemos logrado detenerlos a tiempo –dijo el dios de la muerte, dejando que los miembros de su equipo inspeccionaran el lugar entero. _

_Habían logrado frenar un intento más por crear un Kishin._

O&o&o&o&

–Medusa –la voz chillona de Eruka le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia el lugar de donde provenía el llamado.

La bruja de las ranas esperó tras la puerta escuchar algún indicativo de que la otra le estaba poniendo atención, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

–Medusa –volvió a insistir.

–¿Qué quieres, Eruka? –dijo finalmente la bruja de las serpientes.

La respuesta hizo que la pobre chica se sobresaltara.

–E-es sólo que… que ya encontramos a Chrona.

–Oh, así que ya ha aparecido la niña malcriada. Prepara todo para contactarla.

–S-sí, Medusa sama.

La mujer de ojos dorados notó que la sombra que se proyectaba debajo de la puerta desapareció, entonces volvió a lo suyo. Ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba un par de hojas amarillentas con diferentes símbolos. Aquello constituía la base de toda su investigación de la sangre negra.

–Tus cálculos estaban algo equivocados, pero me han servido de tanto que pronto podré crear un verdadero _kishin_ –pensó en voz alta la bruja–. Sacrificar almas no ha sido tan divertido como consumirlas, como lo es la costumbre en todo dios demonio.

Medusa se acomodó sobre su cola de serpiente, con los brazos y piernas cruzados.

–Lost, el plan de sacrificar el alma de tu Aisha no funcionó porque él no era un alma completamente pura. Un alma pura y totalmente inocente, sin mácula de sangre o maldad es lo que te hizo falta para lograr el equilibrio que deseabas.

Sus ojos serpentinos se achicaron en su habitual mirada demoníaca y los papeles se quemaron en un instante. Ya no le hacían falta. Se bajó de su soporte para salir de la habitación y aunque el piso le pareció un poco frío no desistió en su costumbre de andar descalza.

Por el momento tenía muchas cosas que hacer en vez de ponerse a pensar en su pasado…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien. Siempre quise escribir todo un capítulo que fuera un flash back y creo que lo conseguí. Era necesario. Ahora sabemos los motivos y razones de Lost (y quizás un poco más), sólo queda resolver el cómo se solucionará. Lo más seguro es que me odien. Lo advierto._

_Según yo, quedan a lo más 3 capítulos para terminar. Eso espero ¬¬_

_Gracias a: por sus reviews_

_Y recuerden ¡__**The Rasmus**__ viene a México a finales de Octubre!_

_Matta au!_


	13. 12

_(Parada en medio de un cuarto y sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada) No tengo perdón de ningún dios terrenal por el hecho de haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo. La escuela, el trabajo y mi vida personal son los culpables de ello. En verdad, no les miento. Tampoco es que estas cosas desaparecieran, es sólo que siento que les debo la continuación, además las ideas siguen rondándome día y noche. Como dijo mi Gatito: "Bueno, lo importante es que sigas teniendo el deseo". Y heme aquí. _

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:** SE no me pertenece. Ese es de Atsushi Okubo, porque de ser mío al editor le hubiera importado un reverendo comino mi vida personal ¬¬._

_**Resumen:** Kid es ayudado por Chrona y Ragnarok y es así como el alma de Aisha, un antepasado de Black Star, les revela el pasado. En una carrera contra reloj, deberán encontrar al chico estrella antes de que el espíritu maligno de Lost se apodere del cuerpo de éste y sacrifique a Tsubaki ¿Lo lograrán?_

O&o&o&o&

_Confío en ti…_

Las palabras de Shinigami kun resonaban todavía en la mente de Chrona. Nadie le había dicho algo parecido, ni siquiera Medusa cuando decidió atacar el Shibusen y se la llevo como parte fundamental de su plan. Chrona sonrió debido al voto de confianza que el chico muerte le brindó, pero de alguna forma también le entristeció. Era una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: felicidad, emoción, tristeza, dolor. Encontrar que existen personas que te aprecian es hermoso, pero que esas personas no sean de tu familia es doloroso.

Chrona bajó el rostro. En verdad que no sabía cómo lidiar con todos esos sentimientos. De pronto sintió un coscorrón.

–¡Ey, tú Chrona tonta! ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte aquí paradota, ah, ah? –dijo Ragnarok siguiendo con su lluvia de golpes. Después de todo no se encontraba cerca el chico que lo amenazaba.

–Bu-bueno es que yo… –balbuceó la pelirosa tratando inútilmente de salvaguardarse de los maltratos de su Arma.

–'Yo no sé cómo lidiar con eso' –imitó la forma de hablar de la chica–. Pues más vale que despabiles. Algo hay que hacer para remediar tu tontera.

–¿A qué te refieres con eso? –respondió un poco preocupada.

–Se suponía que solamente teníamos que _fingir_ ayudar al chico ese, no que trajéramos a no sé qué espíritu maligno a este plano astral. No quiero ni pensar lo que Medusa nos hará si se entera.

–Pero, pero…

–Nada, nada, ahora que nos han dejado solitos y sin vigilancia debemos buscar la forma de contactar a Medusa –Ragnarok se impulsó con dirección a la puerta, pero al parecer Chrona era de otra idea– ¿Pero qué haces, tonta? ¡Muévete!

–Kid kun dijo que debía avisar a Maka chan para que los demás pudieran ayudar a rescatar a su amigo.

–¿Qué? –atinó a decir el ser negrusco.

–Y- y eso es lo que vamos hacer –dijo la chica aún con un atisbo de duda y es que a pesar de todo Ragnarok todavía inspiraba miedo.

–¡Uy, si serás! –Ragnarok se preparó para propinarle un buen golpe cuando de pronto las luces de varios reflectores se encendieron.

–¡Ustedes dos, el chico y su arma, no se muevan! –les ordenaron.

–¿Oíste? Te dijeron chico –burló la espada demoníaca.

–No creo que ese sea el mayor problema que tienen –escucharon una voz detrás de ellos, se trataba de Spirit quien venía acompañado de Shinigami sama.

O&o&o&o&

El viento nocturnal era helado, como si de alguna forma estuviera presagiando un mal augurio y esa sensación no era para nada del agrado de Kid. Tan sólo unos minutos atrás Aisha se había quedado en silencio, con el fin de que el chico muerte fuera capaz de comprender, quizá esa era la razón de que las cejas del oji miel estuvieran fruncidas.

–Déjame ver si comprendí –habló de pronto Kid– ¿Tú y ese tal Lost son espíritus ancestrales de Black Star y tu compañero trata de apoderarse del cuerpo de mi amigo?

–Así es, Shinigami. Y si no nos damos prisa, Lost ganará esta batalla –respondió 'Patty'.

–También has dicho que busca sacrificar a Tsubaki ¿por qué a ella en especial? ¿Por qué a una Nakatsukasa?

–Los de su clan son demasiado fieles. Los ninjas lo son. Ella domina el poder de la Youtou, absorber sus almas será la forma más fácil de obtener ese poder, como una vez intentó hacerlo conmigo –la voz y la mirada de 'Patty' fueron un reflejo de su tristeza.

–¿Y por qué no funcionó contigo? ¿Qué fue lo que falló? –preguntó Kid mirándolo de reojo, al tiempo en que seguía conduciendo su _Beelsebub._

–Supongo que fue…

O&o&o&o&

_El amor. El amor puede llevar a muchas personas a la locura._

Black Star escuchaba a Lost sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, ya no tenía ni las fuerzas para eso.

_Sólo hay que echar un vistazo a la historia de la humanidad. Por amor se han librado peleas y guerras, se han hecho enemistades y asesinatos. Otros incluso han estado dispuestos a morir por el otro. Pero también los hay quienes manchan ese amor con sangre, con traición…_

Hubo silencio por un instante. Black, quien permanecía de bruces sobre la hierba, pensó que él no pertenecía a ninguno de esos dos grupos.

_El único amor que has sido capaz de sentir es el que te profesas a ti mismo. Pero ella en cambio… Ja, ella será capaz de dar su vida por la tuya ¿No es maravilloso? El poder que tiene gracias a la Youtou. Entregará todo con tal de salvarte._

Tsubaki no lo hará, pensó Black, no después de la forma en como la traté.

_Pero lo hará. Porque el amor puede llevar a muchas personas a la locura…_

O&o&o&o&

Aisha volvió a guardar silencio y Kid le miró un poco sorprendido.

–¿Amor, dices? –preguntó el chico muerte sin perder el control de su patineta.

'Patty' soltó un suspiro cansino y pesado.

–Casi llegamos. Debemos estar atentos, aunque una ventaja que tenemos es que probablemente Lost no nos espere.

Kid estudió las facciones de 'Patty' tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara lo que en realidad había querido decir el espíritu ¿Debía confiar en él? La pregunta revoloteó por su mente una vez más. Los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron directo en los de él, de alguna forma fue capaz de sentir el alma de la verdadera Patty. El chico muerte fijó la vista al frente.

_Todo estará bien,_ se dijo así mismo.

Delante de ellos se encontraba un denso bosque.

O&o&o&o&

Black Star abrió los ojos justo para darse cuenta de cómo una lombriz salía de su escondrijo. Su cuerpo rojizo se retorcía para luego simplemente desaparecer más adelante por otro pequeño agujero. Los labios del peliazul se entreabrieron ligeramente, sintiéndose por un instante como esa lombriz y deseando también poder esconderse como ella.

_¿Tan cobarde te has vuelto?_ _Poco. Falta poco para que tu cuerpo y su alma sean míos…_

Junto a él se apareció una figura fantasmagórica, rodeándole y abrazándole.

Black Star se levantó lentamente, como si alguna clase de hilos invisibles tiraran de él a modo de teatro guiñol. Pronto no quedaría nada de él.

_¿Recuerdas, Black Star? ¿Recuerdas el día que por primera vez aparecí ante ti? Fue en un sueño. Yo te ofrecí todo el poder, la gloria para reconstruir nuestro clan. Tenías un futuro ante ti, el universo entero pudo haber sido tuyo, pero pensaste que podías tener más ¿no es así?_

Sí, el peliazul recordó fugazmente ese incidente. Un sueño al que no dio mayor importancia, un sueño que imaginó ser producto de sus más grandes deseos y que sin embargo con un simple "sí, lo deseo" había logrado darle un giro de 360 grados a su vida… y ahora a la de todo el mundo.

Black Star estaba perdido y no había marcha atrás. No existía salvación ¿o sí?

_No, no la hay. Pronto volveré y seré yo quien haga que todos reconozcan la grandeza de nuestro clan. Nunca más tendré miedo de nada porque todas ellas desaparecerán._

Ellas ¿Las brujas, cierto?

_Sí, todas ellas. No quedará ninguna._

El peliazul se detuvo a la orilla de un lago, del otro lado de éste se encontraba su destino. La luz de la luna que se reflejaba sobre el agua le daba un color rojizo y el suave murmullo del viento entre las hojas de los árboles le recordaba las más terribles de sus pesadillas. Las voces de las victimas alzándose para pedir clemencia. Dio un paso, acercándose al final.

Black Star…

Una voz, elevándose entre todas las existentes. O quizá fuera su imaginación.

Black Star…

O la voz fantasmal de su mente.

¡Black Star, no vallas!

Su cuerpo se detuvo al sentir una calidez rodearle y extendiéndose a partir de su espalda. Entonces un dulce aroma lo envolvió. Quién dijera que las camelias no tenían aroma estaba muy equivocado, él conocía una que sí.

No, quien no debe venir eres tú. Pensó.

–Black Star, no vallas. Hay algo tétrico cruzando ese lago, puedo sentirlo –la voz amable de la chica llenando sus oídos.

¿Por qué has venido?

Deseó decirle, pero de su garganta nada salió.

¿Es que no te traté de la peor manera? ¿Es que no te ordené que te largaras?

Pensó, pero con horror sintió (vio, como si de alguna manera pudiera ser capaz de contemplarse fuera de su propio cuerpo) que se volvía lentamente para quedar frente a ella.

Notó el rastro cenizo de las lágrimas recién derramadas, surcos que se perdían de vista al llegar a la barbilla, pero que con toda seguridad siguieron su camino hasta el cuello de la chica y un poco más allá.

Su vista recorrió ese camino, deteniéndose en el escote de su arma.

–Tsubaki –su voz ronca hecha un murmullo, cargada de emoción, de calor.

–Bla… –sus dedos posándose en los labios de la chica, impidiéndole seguir hablando.

–Tsubaki… –volvió a pronunciar su nombre– Perdóname.

La besó, suavemente, atrayéndola hacia él por la cintura.

Tsubaki se sorprendió.

Perdóname.

Eso no era propio de su Técnico, del chico ególatra que ella conocía. Algo estaba mal y sólo existía una forma de saberlo.

_Sí, acércate lo suficiente para que pueda devorar tu alma…_

O&o&o&o&

Chrona y Ragnarok no supieron que hacer ante la presencia de dios de la muerte. El ser negrusco simplemente dejó que sus manos se apoyaran sobre la cabeza de la chica, tratando de pasar desapercibido (como si eso fuera realmente posible).

–No creo que esto tenga que ser necesario –Spirit volteó al escuchar la voz de su hija.

–¡Maka chan! –abalanzándosele para recibir un característico golpe de la rubia.

–Tú misma debiste de sentir una onda mágica, Maka chan –dijo el dios.

–Debe de haber alguna explicación para todo esto, ¿verdad Chrona? –habló la chica de las coletas, al mismo tiempo en que la veía directamente a los ojos. La pelirrosa titubeó por un instante, pero finalmente asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Shinigami sama guardó silencio observando la situación.

–Bien, queremos escuchar esa explicación.

Y fue así como la hija de Medusa comenzó su relato.

O&o&o&o&

Las manos del peliazul resbalaron hasta las caderas de la chica, apartando las distancias entre sus cuerpos. Tsubaki dio un respingo, tratando de separarse pero las manos de su Técnico no se lo permitieron, apretándola aún más y su instinto femenino despertó.

_Sí, acércate más…_

El beso fue correspondido totalmente, permitiendo que las lenguas se rozaran.

"Está mal", pensó ella. "Algo está pasando…"

_No pienses, sólo acércate…_

Las manos del chico subieron dibujando el contorno de las formas curvilíneas, apretando ambos pechos, como si se tratara de un par de frutos. Ella gimió débilmente y él se atrevió a ir un poco más allá, siguiendo su camino ascendente hasta tocar la piel expuesta del cuello, hasta introducir la mano izquierda por debajo de la ropa y tocar el hombro y el omóplato. Su boca se separó de la gemela para ahora hacer de sus delicias el cuello y dejar un rastro de saliva húmeda sobre él, imaginando que esa misma humedad inundaba las partes femeninas más cálidas. El pensamiento le obligo a abandonar el pecho y bajar la mano hasta tocarla, por encima de la tela, acariciándola, rozándola. Esta vez Tsubaki gimió más alto.

"Está mal", pensó nuevamente pero una oleada de calor invadió su cuerpo entero y cualquier forma de reproche murió en su garganta.

Tsubaki…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Me han perdonado? ¿O será que ahora me odian más? No, por favor. Ténganme piedad. Bueno, quizá si les digo que me dedicaré a terminar esto en mis vacaciones o incluso antes. Quiero comenzar otra historia. Sí, un KidxChrona._

_Gracias a: Noche, moonlighting uchiha, LADY ANETTE, Tsukimine12, Tsubaki2345, Lilith Lacie Kiryu, yuki-chan22, Nikolas Sur, Lore Kagamine, por sus reviews.  
><em>

_Matta au!_


	14. 13

_Después de tanto tiempo… ¡sigo viva! Jajaja ¬¬ La razón por la que dejé de escribir fue porque me quedé muy corta de tiempo, pero he conservado muchas ideas inconclusas, que a pesar de todo este período, siguen dándome vueltas en mi retorcida mente ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Simplemente caer en la tentación de seguir escribiendo. A decir verdad, sus reviews fueron los que me hicieron volver. Se los debo, es por eso que me he decidido a terminar, ahora sí, esta historia. Sin más que agregar ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

_**Resumen:**__ Kid es ayudado por Chrona y Ragnarok y es así como el alma de Aisha, un antepasado de Black Star, les revela el pasado. En una carrera contra reloj, deberán encontrar al chico estrella antes de que el espíritu maligno de Lost se apodere del cuerpo de éste y sacrifique a Tsubaki ¿Lo lograrán?_

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 13**

"Está mal", pensó Tsubaki al momento de sentir las manos de su Técnico acariciarle de esa manera. Tan sólo unos instantes atrás le había gritado y apartado de su lado y ahora… ahora estaba empezando a sentir una oleada de calor que invadía su cuerpo entero y que hacia que cualquier forma de reproche muriera en su garganta.

Tsubaki le quería… y le necesitaba… Los brazos de la chica simplemente le rodearon, haciendo a un lado cualquier cosa que pudiera objetar. Después de todo ella _tenía _que estar con él.

Sus cuerpos se acercaron aún más, sintiendo cada parte de ellos y las manos del Star deslizaron la parte superior de la blusa a través de los hombros, dejándolos al descubierto. Los ojos claros del chico parecieron brillar de forma especial y ella se limitó a cerrar los propios al contacto con los labios masculinos y mientras estos le prodigaban las más gratas sensaciones, la morena jugaba con los cabellos alborotados de su compañero.

Star en tanto mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios, aspirando el aroma y degustando el sabor de la inmaculada piel expuesta por y para él, al mismo tiempo en que lo restante de la ropa era deslizada. Entonces en un rápido movimiento y sosteniéndola por las caderas, la cargó. Tsubaki supo corresponder al gesto enredando sus piernas en la cintura del chico, dejando escapar un gemido húmedo de sus labios, arqueando su espalda ligeramente y acercando el rostro del chico a su pecho, sosteniéndolo firmemente.

El Star flexionó las piernas hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo y depositándola con delicadeza en el, posó una mano en la frente de la chica para después acariciarle los cabellos.

–Ahora, mi hermosa Tsubaki –dijo en un murmullo –cierra los ojos y dime que me amas.

Ella obedeció.

_No lo hagas, Tsubaki… no debes…_

–Te amo, Black Star… por siempre… para siempre…

El Star sonrió, como quien descubre un preciado tesoro y desea apoderarse de el. Llevó sus manos a la altura del cuello a fin de quitarse las vendas que le cubrían y las últimas líneas en forma de pentagrama aparecieron y la herida dejó se sangrar.

Un halo de luz los rodeó.

O&o&o&o&

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Kid al notar a lo lejos una luz. Las cejas de 'Patty' se fruncieron pero no respondió nada.

»¿Qué está pasando?

–Me temo que es demasiado tarde –respondió finalmente Aisha.

Kid chasqueó la lengua y redobló la velocidad de la Beelsebub.

O&o&o&o&

_No lo hagas… no… no te atrevas…_

Nada puedes hacer ya para detenerme, Black. Has perdido.

El Star rodeó el cuello de la chica, acariciándolo con las yemas de los pulgares. Entonces su rostro sereno cambió a uno retorcido y malévolo, apretando con fuerza.

–Bla… Black… –balbuceó la chica, abriendo los ojos y tratando inútilmente de soltarse, pero aunque pataleó se dio cuenta de que todo era inútil.

–Vamos, defiéndete ¿Es que no eres más que una insignificante flor sin aroma? –espetó el Star. Los ojos de la morena reflejaron dolor.

¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Sin embargo se daba cuenta de que ya no había tiempo para detenerse a comprender, ni siquiera a pensar. Debía actuar ¡y ya!

Reunió las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban y entonces su brazo izquierdo se vio envuelto con una energía, tomando la forma de una hoja oscura y hundiéndose en el costado derecho de su Técnico. El ataque por parte de éste se detuvo, obligándole a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás.

–¿Bla-Black Star? –preguntó todavía en conmoción.

Una leve risita se escuchó, para después convertirse en una gran carcajada. Las manos del Star ahora sostuvieron con fuerza la hoja oscura que se encontraba todavía incrustada en su costado.

–¿Ves? ¿Cómo el amor puede conducir a la locura? –y dicho esto la hoja oscura comenzó a ser absorbida por el cuerpo del chico.

Los ojos de Tsubaki se llenaron de terror, al tiempo en que trataba de soltarse, notando que la transformación en _Youtou_ se extendía a todo su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Entonces gritó…

–¡Black Star! –llamó Kid.

–¡Dispárales! –apremió 'Patty'.

–No puedo hacer eso, les mataría –objetó el chico muerte.

–¡Ellos ya están muertos! ¡Dispárales!

Kid se percató de la transformación por parte de Tsubaki; estaba casi completa. Llevó la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sus dedos sintieron el frío metal de su Colt. Pero por un instante dudó; Lost aprovechó para atacar primero. De su mano salió una extensión de la hoja oscura, atravesando el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia.

–¡Patty! –los ojos melados del chico muerte siguieron la trayectoria del cuerpo de su compañera, sin atinar a hacer algo.

–¡Shinigami! –llamó Lost.

Entonces Kid sintió enfurecerse, tomando con fuerza su arma y en un rápido movimiento se volvió y disparó directamente al rostro de Star, no una sino varias veces, hasta que sintió que descargaba todos sus sentimientos en ello. Al terminar, Liz volvió a la normalidad y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su hermana.

El chico muerte miró la escena desde cierta distancia, se recriminaba que por sus dudas Patty…

Kid volteó hacia la nube de humo que se había formado por el ataque al sentir la presencia de Lost. Escuchó sus carcajadas.

–Eso no será suficiente, Shinigami. Sabes muy bien que con ese ataque ni siquiera Black Star hubiera salido con un rasguño.

La nube se disipó.

–Oh, ya veo. Aún guardas esperanzas de que puedan volver tus amigos. Pero ya es demasiado tarde… –Lost estiró el brazo derecho, Kid se percató de que éste estaba convertido en una hoja oscura.

La presencia de Tsubaki había desaparecido.

–¡Patty! –escuchó el llamado lastimero por parte de Liz, quien no se atrevía a siquiera tocar a su hermanita.

Kid enarcó las cejas, molesto consigo mismo por haber permitido que una de sus compañeras terminara herida. Su cuerpo adoptó una pose de artes marciales, no podía ni quería obligar a sus armas a pelear. Como dios de la muerte era algo que debía hacer.

–Oh, así que pelearás sin arma alguna, Shinigami –dijo el Star en tomo burlón, sosteniendo la Hoja Oscura con su mano libre. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios.

La batalla entre ambos comenzó.

O&o&o&o&

El lugar era totalmente blanco, no existía nada más ahí, salvo el sonido repentino de unas campanillas. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron poco a poco al resonar de las mismas. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y sólo el hecho de levantarse le costó muchísimo. Pero pareció despabilarse cuando vio lo que se encontraba frente a ella.

Un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió la piel y el alma misma.

–Black Star… –atinó a decir, casi en un murmullo. Frente a Tsubaki se encontraba el chico enredado en lo que parecía un capullo hecho de hilos dorados. Se encontraba justo al centro de un pentagrama. Supo de inmediato que se trataba del mismo que había aparecido en el cuello del chico justo después de que le hiriese.

Tsubaki alzó ambas manos a la altura de sus ojos, como buscando algún indicio de sus propias habilidades, pero estas ya no estaban. Posó su mano izquierda sobre lo que podría pensarse que sería el suelo y a pesar de que no era capaz de percibir las resonancias comprendió que alguien más estaba detrás de todo lo sucedido y que, de hecho, se encontraban en un ámbito espiritual. Dentro de Black Star se encontraba alguien más. Enarcó las cejas, molesta consigo misma por no haberse percatado de eso mucho antes, pero aún más con él por no haber confiado en ella como para explicarle lo que sucedía. Ahora comprendía las pesadillas y los diferentes malestares que surgieron tras de éstas.

Cerró las manos en puños, apretándolas y enfocó la mirada con decisión hacia su Técnico. Entonces trató de levantarse, pero los mismos hilos dorados la retuvieron, enredándose en sus muñecas. Apenas fue capaz de liberarse de estos cuando unos nuevos aparecieron para, esta vez, sujetarla de los tobillos. Se agachó para soltarse, pero entonces, uno más le rodeó el cuello.

–Bl-black… Star… –dijo estirando la mano izquierda al frente, mientras que con la gemela trataba de apartar los hilos de su cuello.

O&o&o&o&

–¡Kid! –le gritó Liz al verlo recorrer varios metros por el suelo al recibir un ataque por parte de Lost. Esta iba acudir en su ayuda, pero él la detuvo.

–¡Quédate donde estás! –dijo al tiempo en que se levantaba sin mucho esfuerzo.

–Kid… –musitó la rubia, percatándose de que esos ataques no eran tan poderosos como para hacer retroceder a su _Meister_ –¿En qué estás pensando?

En tanto, en el interior de Patty también se llevaban a cabo sucesos a nivel espiritual.

–Perdón –dijo un chico de cabellos celestes, luego volteó a ver a la rubia–. Por dejar que te hirieran.

Patty sólo se limitó a verle, con un poco de tristeza reflejada en sus ojos. El cuerpo de Aisha comenzó a desvanecerse.

–¿Vas a morir? –preguntó la rubiecita. Aisha sonrió.

–Yo ya no pertenezco a este mundo –hizo una pausa y entonces enarcó las cejas–. Y él tampoco. Debo terminar lo que no fui capaz de hacer en el pasado. Gracias, Patty, por tu ayuda.

Y Aisha desapareció de ese lugar.

–Oneechan –dijo Patty al recobrar el conocimiento.

–¡Patty! ¡Estás bien! No vuelvas a darme esos sustos –Liz abrazó con fuerza y cariño a su hermana.

–¿Aún sigues aferrado a querer salvar a tus amigos? –dijo Lost deteniendo sus ataques por un instante.

–Black Star no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente. Él no es así –respondió Kid adoptando una nueva pose de pelea.

–Black está ya vencido y al absorber a la Nakatsukasa he adquirido todo lo que necesitaba para ser más poderoso. Con sus habilidades seré capaz de seguir absorbiendo almas. Y entonces, seré más poderoso que un _Kishin_.

–Eso no te lo permitiré –Kid y Lost voltearon para ver de quién se trataba.

–Aisha ¿Hasta tú estás aquí? Ya veo, tu alma debió de impregnarse del poder mágico en aquella ocasión en que morimos –dijo Lost– Pero ya no hay nada que puedan hacer.

Lost comenzó a atacarlos, pero Aisha detuvo el ataque con sus propias manos.

–Te he dicho que no te lo permitiré.

–Aisha, recuerda que ese sigue siendo el cuerpo de Black Star –dijo Kid, al mismo tiempo en que le propinaba un buen golpe por debajo de la mandíbula a Lost.

"Aquí es donde hacen falta Maka y Soul", pensó el chico muerte, pero al parecer todavía se encontraban bastante lejos del lugar.

O&o&o&o&

–Black Star… tienes que… despertar –la mano libre de Tsubaki había sido enredada con hilos y la que trataba de luchar por soltar el agarre del cuello ahora era también enredada con otros más– ¡BLACK STAR!

Gritó con lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas. El llamado de la chica pareció atravesar la oscuridad de la mente del chico estrella pues sus ojos claros se abrieron poco a poco.

–Tsubaki… –musitó.

–Black… tienes que pelear.

–Ya… no hay nada más que hacer.

–¿Qué dices? Ese no es el Black Star que conozco.

–Ese del que hablas, sólo supo hacerte daño.

–No pienses en eso. Yo te necesito.

–¿Necesitarme? –el chico se quedó callado, como si de alguna manera tratara de comprender las palabras que su compañera le decía.

–Te amo, Black Star –dijo la chica, pero de algún modo el decirlo en esas circunstancias le provocó dolor en el corazón.

Él sintió algo parecido. A pesar de haberla arrastrado hasta ahí, a pesar de tratarla con frialdad, de no protegerla como él tenía que hacerlo, de no mostrarle la suficiente confianza… a pesar de todo eso, ella era capaz de seguir diciéndole que le amaba ¿Y él?

¿Y él?

Él…

Sus labios se entreabrieron para decir algo, pero fuera lo que tenía pensado decirle pareció arrepentirse. Simplemente se limitó a sonreír, como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

–Tienes razón, Tsubaki. Tengo que pelear –cerró los ojos y la estrella que llevaba tatuada en el brazo comenzó a brillar.

O&o&o&o&

La percepción de almas por parte de Kid le hizo darse cuenta de la débil energía de su amigo.

–Black Star –dijo en voz baja el chico muerte.

–¿Te sigues aferrando? –dijo Lost al percatarse de la lucha interna –¿Sigues sin comprender que el amor sólo te lleva a la locura?

–Quizá tengas razón –habló Aisha– Porque de lo contrario no me encontraría aquí.

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo Lost.

–Algo que debí decirte desde el primer momento en que me di cuenta. Tú piensas que el amor sólo conduce a la locura, pues entonces yo me dejé conducir a ella por ti.

Lost se quedó visiblemente consternado, momento que aprovechó Aisha para lanzársele encima, inmovilizándole las manos.

–¡Ahora Shinigami, crea una barrera Sanzu! –apremió Aisha.

–¿Una…? –balbuceó Kid. ¡Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué hacer!

La risa burlona de Lost apareció.

–Eres un idiota –Aisha se quedó quieto, bajó la mirada y luego clavó sus ojos en los del Star. Lost le había atravesado con la Hoja Oscura.

–L-lost…

–¿Pensabas que después de tu declaración yo cambiaría de planes? Alégrate, tu alma será la primera en ser parte de mí.

–¡Maldición! –masculló Kid. El alma de Aisha comenzaba a desaparecer.

–No me mires así. Yo no creo en el amor, no en esa clase de amor, _primo_.

Los ojos celestes de Aisha temblaron un poco. Quizás ese era el castigo por no decirle a tiempo lo que sentía por él. Pensó en las muchas oportunidades que tuvo para reconocerlo y que no supo aprovechar.

–Lost… –su mano fantasmagórica se alzó hasta la mejilla de éste, pero ya no fue capaz de tocarla. Y entonces desapareció completamente.

Lost se levantó, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro. Entonces estiró la Hoja Oscura hacia un lado, liberando una onda de aire que rozó una mano de Kid, hiriéndola.

El chico muerte se dio cuenta de que Lost se había hecho más poderoso con la sola absorción del alma de Aisha. Además, ahora estaba en una terrible desventaja, pues al parecer la única forma de detenerlo era una técnica desconocida para él. Y su enemigo lo sabía…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

_Notas de la autora:_

_O.O ¡El pobre de Kid está en graves problemas! Pero no crean que tendrán que esperar demasiado para el siguiente capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en él y como había anunciado un poco atrás, sólo faltaba un par para terminar, así que he regresado sólo para el final jiji. _

_Gracias a: __**alvaraiz, **_**Tsukimine12****, ****Bell Star****, ****yuki-chan22****, ****LADY ANETTE****, ****Tsubaki2345**.

**Noche:** XD Espero k te haya gustado.

**moonlighting uchiha: **Qué tal, bueno en cuanto el final… la verdad es que siempre suelo pensar en algunas diferentes cosas y termino escribiendo algo totalmente diferente. Ahora mismo casi tengo terminado el siguiente capítulo pero, la verdad no lo sé jiji. Como sea, gracias por leer.

_Por sus reviews. Si alguien me faltó por mencionar o de contestar sus comenatarios, mil perdones._

_Matta au!_


	15. 14

_¡Estoy de vuelta! Y tal y como lo había prometido la vez anterior, no me he tardado tanto en actualizar n.n Así que sin más ¡al fic! _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece tampoco la canción que da título a esta historia._

O&o&o&o&

**Hoy Cap. 14**

Lost se levantó, moviendo el cuello de un lado a otro. Entonces estiró la Hoja Oscura hacia el frente, liberando una onda de aire que rozó una mano de Kid, hiriéndola.

El chico muerte se dio cuenta de que Lost se había hecho más poderoso con la sola absorción del alma de Aisha. Y entonces el Star se le lanzó en un ataque de frente, tan repentino que Kid tardó en reaccionar, pero un revolver que comenzó a girar entre ambos le salvó. Kid entonces tomó de inmediato el arma y se echó hacia atrás, arrastrando tierra con el movimiento.

–Patty, estás bien –dijo contento y aliviado el chico muerte.

–¡Síp! –respondió la pequeña rubia– Y oneechan está preocupada también por ti.

Kid respiró hondo, percibiendo la creciente onda del alma de su amigo, aunque todavía débil. En tanto la risa de Lost parecía no tener final, se regocijaba de su aparente victoria. El chico muerte se daba cuenta de que en esas circunstancias debía ayudar a Black o de lo contrario él jamás sería capaz de volver.

Bien, su objetivo no era matar el cuerpo de Black, sino expulsar el alma de Lost y en eso precisamente sería en lo que cooperaría. Estiró su mano izquierda a un lado y ese gesto Liz lo entendió a la perfección. Ya era hora de patearle el trasero a ese fantasmita… aunque la sola mención de un ser espiritual seguía causándole cierto temor. Liz retornó a las manos de su _Meister_.

–Le acorralaremos y en cuanto tengamos una abertura tú te encargaras del resto, Liz –reveló Kid al tiempo en que giraba ambas armas por el gatillo, para luego agarrarlas con fuerza.

–¿En-encargarme del resto? ¿Qué significa exactamente eso? –pero la duda no fue resuelta pues en ese instante Lost contraatacó.

Kid entonces respondió a los ataques, unas veces disparando y otras tratando de alcanzarle por medio de golpes y patadas. En ocasiones lograban alcanzarse, pero las más de veces se bloqueaban mutuamente.

Ambos se encontraban cansados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas lo evidenciaban. Pero sin perder demasiado tiempo reanudaban la pelea. Entonces en un rápido movimiento, Kid se barrió y con una certera patada logró derribar a Lost, el chico muerte saltó por encima del cuerpo de su enemigo y comenzó un bombardeo con ayuda de sus armas. Pronto una nube de polvo se alzó y Kid se introdujo en medio de ella.

–Ya antes habías hecho eso y no funcionó, Shinigami –Lost se levantó, esperando que su visibilidad mejorara.

–Pero esta vez será diferente –respondió Kid justo al momento de propinarle un fuerte golpe en el abdomen, lo que hizo que Lost se inclinara hacia el frente sólo para recibir un golpe más por parte del chico muerte.

Lost se llevó una mano a la zona afectada al momento en que sus labios se abrieron en un acto reflejo para tomar aire. Entonces Kid aprovechó el gesto para introducir el cañón de su arma en la boca de este.

–¡Waw! No me hagas eso, Kid –se quejó Liz.

–¡Ahora, Liz! –Kid disparó, tratando de regular la energía de su ataque, rogando porque con eso no terminara matando a su amigo.

O&o&o&o&

Black cerró los ojos y la estrella que lleva tatuada en el brazo comenzó a brillar, pronto los hilos que le ataban comenzaron a deshilacharse, sin embargo los que sujetaban a Tsubaki parecían hacerse más resistentes. La sangre comenzó a escurrir de las muñecas de la chica y a pesar de que sentía dolor ella jamás se quejó, sabía que no debía hacerlo, que también tenía que ser capaz de luchar al mismo nivel que su Técnico.

Pero entonces una bola de energía se impactó contra Black Star, lo que hizo que todo el capullo y los demás hilos desaparecieran. El chico estrella salió disparado hacia otro punto del mismo lugar.

–¡Black Star, estás bien? –la chica camelia se acercó lo más pronto posible para poder ayudarlo a levantarse. El chico de los cabellos alborotados tosió un poco, pero fue capaz de incorporarse.

–¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó él.

–No lo sé –respondió Tsubaki mirando hacia arriba, a ver si era capaz de adivinar de donde había provenido esa energía.

Entonces sintió que la mano de su Técnico se posaba a la altura de su estómago y la empujaba hacia atrás. La morena primero miró la mano del chico, pero luego, al escuchar un ruido, enfocó la vista al frente.

Un cuerpo hecho de hilos dorados apareció en medio del pentagrama y luego estos comenzaron a perder la forma para, en medio de lo que asemejaba una explosión, extenderse por todo el lugar. Los hilos perdieron su color dorado para teñirse de color rojizo y pronto de ellos comenzó a gotear lo que parecía ser sangre.

–Así que finalmente te has decidido a aparecer, maldito –masculló Black.

Tsubaki supo de inmediato que ese chico de cabellos oscuros y ojos color celeste era el causante de todo. De inmediato notó que en la mano izquierda llevaba tatuada una estrella, insignia del clan Hoshizoku.

–¿Black…?

–Si, Tsubaki. Él es antepasado mío.

–Vaya, vaya, y yo que pensé que me había deshecho de ustedes dos –dijo Lost– Ya veo que ese maldito Shinigami me obligó a retornar a este ámbito.

El chico de cabellos oscuros ladeó los labios en un gesto llamado sonrisa.

–Pues entonces es tiempo de que esta vez les elimine –el pie derecho de Tsubaki se movió para tomar una posición de defensa y al hacerlo se percató de que la sangre que goteaba de los hilos ya estaba formando charcos.

Tsubaki también fue capaz de escuchar los lamentos de las almas y su clamar por justicia. Notó que uno de los brazos de Lost se convertía en una Hoja Oscura y aquello le sorprendió. Era evidente que el chico moreno había absorbido sus poderes como _Youtou_. La mano de su Técnico la llamó con un pequeño movimiento, Black la estaba necesitando para la pelea. Pero ella no acudió a la señal.

Black reaccionó rápido y fue capaz de esquivar a Lost.

–Tsubaki –llamó el chico estrella, sin lograr comprender por qué ella ignoraba su llamado. De nuevo Lost le atacó y recibió un corte certero en el hombro. Su sangre se mezcló con la del suelo, que para ese entonces ya les llegaba a los tobillos.

–Hasta ella misma te ha abandonado –dijo Lost al tiempo en que reía enloquecido– Todos al final te abandonan, esa es la realidad.

Black permanecía con la rodilla en el suelo y distrajo a Lost salpicándolo del líquido que les rodeaba con un movimiento de su mano, para cuando este quiso buscarlo, ya había desaparecido.

–No puedes esconderte, Black –canturreó el de los ojos celestes, pero lo cierto era que no podía ser capaz de sentir su presencia. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio al tiempo en que arrastraba la punta de la espada por encima del líquido.

Para ese tiempo la sangre ya les llegaba a las rodillas.

–Tsubaki ¿estás bien? –preguntó Black al estar al lado de la chica, tratando de ganar tiempo antes de que Lost los encontrara.

La morena sonrió. A pesar de todo él sí era capaz de externar un poco de preocupación por ella.

–Lo siento, Black Star, ahora mismo no puedo ayudarte –respondió con voz triste.

–¿Eh? ¿De qué estás hablando? –la morena bajó la mirada y su gesto era aprensivo.

Al parecer Lost había absorbido todas sus habilidades y ahora ella no era capaz de transformarse nunca más en una Hoja Oscura.

_Tsubaki, la camelia, la flor sin aroma_…

Ella sonrió irónicamente. De todos los momentos para recordar las palabras de su padre, ese era el peor. Pero tristemente se daba cuenta de que esa era la más cruel de las realidades. Siempre sería una flor sin aroma. Sin propósito alguno.

_Serás un arma al servicio de la humanidad, vivirás siempre bajo la sombra del que será tu Técnico. Él te guiará y sabrá lo que es mejor para ti…_

Había dicho su madre.

–_Nunca lo olvides, Tsubaki –_agregó su padre_–. Porque el día en que lo hagas, será tu fin._

–_No lo haré, nunca lo olvidaré _–respondió Tsubaki–_ Mi lealtad será para mi Meister, nunca lo abandonaré, seré como su sombra; siempre fiel a su lado._

La Nakatsukasa apretó los puños. La camelia, la flor sin aroma, _sí _tenía un propósito. Ella había elegido ser el arma de Black Star. Había elegido ayudarlo a restablecer el orgullo del clan Hoshizoku. Había elegido serle fiel y estar siempre a su lado. Pero por encima de todo, había elegido amarle.

Tsubaki se levantó erguida.

–Black Star, déjame todo a mí. En tanto tú tienes que retomar el control de tu cuerpo o de lo contrario no serás capaz de volver.

–¿Y tú Tsubaki? No puedo dejarte para que pelees sola aquí. Tú y yo somos… tenemos que permanecer juntos.

–Pero es necesario que le ataquemos al mismo tiempo. Debes tomar control de tu cuerpo a fin de que sea más fácil terminar con él desde adentro.

Black pareció pensárselo por un instante, no parecía muy convencido de actuar de esa forma.

–Ahora mismo tu cuerpo es como un contenedor vacío. Uno de los dos tiene que regresar o este comenzará a morir. Además, él ganaría te sucediera algo mientras permaneces aquí.

–¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de ti? –volvió a preguntar.

–Yo… no te preocupes por mí, Black Star. A mí no me pasará nada malo mientras me encuentre dentro de ti –Tsubaki sonrió, logrando tranquilizar a su Técnico.

–Está bien. Esperaré por ti y cuando nos veamos allá afuera yo… el gran Black Star tiene algo muy importante que decirte –el chico estrella le agarró las manos para después alzar un pulgar y sonrió como habitualmente lo hacía. Entonces su alma empezó a convertirse en una especie de polvillo brilloso, para después desaparecer del lugar.

–Te amo, Black Star. Nunca lo olvides –dijo la chica.

–Es una lástima que no serás capaz de decírselo más –Tsubaki sintió el frío de la Hoja Oscura en su cuello, mientras Lost permanecía detrás de ella–. Le has dejado ir sabiendo que tú ya no serás capaz de sobrevivir.

–Es verdad, para que tú hayas absorbido mis habilidades mi cuerpo tuvo que desaparecer –la morena bajó por un instante la mirada para después decir en un susurro– Tal y como sucedió con mi hermano en aquella batalla que tuvimos.

Tsubaki se soltó del agarre de Lost, mirándolo con decisión.

–Pero hay algo que no has logrado quitarme. No dejaré que vuelvas a hacerle daño a Black Star ni a nadie más.

–Ja ¿y qué puedes hacer tú en esas circunstancias? Lo único que logr… –las palabras de Lost se vieron interrumpidas al percatarse de que las aguas comenzaban a agitarse y que de ellas se formaban numerosas manos que se alzaban amenazantes hacia él.

–Las almas claman justicia ¿no las oyes? –dijo Tsubaki– Y ellas ya no te dejarán ir más.

Numerosas manos hechas de sangre trataban de enredarse a Lost y éste las apartaba una y otra vez, no teniendo mucho éxito en ello.

La Nakatsukasa inclinó un poco su cuerpo y se lanzó a él. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Con el impulso de una de sus piernas tomo altura.

Lost cortó las amarraduras de unas de sus manos con un ágil movimiento. Tsubaki no podía cambiar ya la trayectoria que llevaba.

–¡Tú, maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo Lost al ver una aparición de Aisha y revolviéndose rabiosamente; él le sostuvo la mano que blandía la Hoja Oscura –¡Deberías de estar muerto, no existir más!

Vocifero el de los cabellos oscuros para sólo notar como Aisha le devolvía una tierna sonrisa, aunque no por ello cargada de tristeza.

–Perdóname, Lost… Por nunca haberte dicho lo mucho que te amaba.

Las pupilas del chico estrella se dilataron justo en ese momento para, segundos después, ser atravesado por la palma de Tsubaki.

_Black Star… te amo_.

Tsubaki cerró los ojos, al tiempo en que su alma comenzaba a brillar intensamente, haciendo desaparecer todo rastro de espíritus y del lago de sangre.

Cuando todo el lugar quedó limpio se escuchó una voz.

_Yo soy Tsubaki, la flor que encontró su propósito…_

O&o&o&o&

_Black Star… Black star…_

El chico estrella abrió los ojos poco a poco, pareciéndole escuchar la voz de…

–Tsubaki –dijo a media voz, tratando de verla, imaginándose que ésta se encontraba al lado suyo.

Pero en vez de eso a quien vio fue a su amigo Soul quien le recibió con una sonrisa característica en él. El chico estrella se incorporó, notando la presencia de todos sus compañeros del Shibusen que habían logrado llegar.

–Tsubaki –volteó hacia los lados, para luego ver a su amigo, interrogándolo con la mirada. Soul le evadió.

–Ella… Tsubaki ha… –la voz de Kid pareció entrecortarse, como dios que era sentía la obligación de decirle lo ocurrido, pero simplemente nada en este mundo le había preparado para ello.

Star notó que el chico muerte apretaba los puños y que estos le temblaban.

–Tsubaki chan fue… –Liz lloraba y no encontró ningún otro lugar mejor para hacerlo que en los brazos de su hermana.

–Ella fue arrastrada por el rencor y el odio de Lost –explicó en un susurró Kid.

–¡Mientes! –el chico estrella se le fue encima, tomándolo por las solapas del saco –¡Mientes! Tsubaki me dijo ¡me prometió que regresaría y ella jamás rompe una promesa!

–Su cuerpo físico desapareció, aunque su alma hubiera sobrevivido no hubiera tenido lugar a donde regresar –trató de intervenir Sid pero un manotazo por parte de su antiguo protegido le hizo desistir.

–Tú eres un Shinigami, eres un dios de la muerte, pudiste… –le gritó Black, pero Kid sólo apartó y bajo la mirada –Pudiste…

Las lágrimas que repentinamente aparecieron en sus ojos claros le impidieron seguir hablando, se sentó en el suelo llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Una gota de agua cayó al piso, seguida de otras dos más y luego otras más. Pronto comenzó a caer un aguacero, era como si el cielo mismo se hiciera solidario con su dolor.

–Black Star –atinó a decir Maka sin saber que más hacer por su amigo.

De pronto, el chico estrella se levantó y echó a correr.

–¡Black Star! –gritó Soul queriendo ir con él, pero Sid le detuvo por el hombro.

–Es mejor dejarle sólo.

–¡Maldición! –dijo Kid golpeando el suelo, a lo que las hermanas Thompson se agacharon a su altura para poder abrazarlo.

¿De qué servía ser un dios de la muerte si no podía hacer nada?

O&o&o&o&

_Cuando vuelvas, Tsubaki, el gran Ore sama tiene algo que decirte._

_Te amo, Black Star._

Los pensamientos iban y venían a la mente del chico Hoshisoku, mientras trataba de encontrar un algo que le diera un poco de tranquilidad.

_Cuando vuelvas, el gran Ore sama tiene algo que decirte._

La sonrisa amable de Tsubaki.

_Te amo, Black Star._

Y entonces se detuvo, agachando la cabeza y poniendo la mano en un árbol.

–Tsubaki –dijo en medio de su llanto –Perdóname. Yo… lo único que tenía que decirte era... que te amo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas, agarrando la tierra mojada y apretando los puños.

–Que te amo… ¡Que yo también te amo! –gritó, pero sólo el silencio se hizo presente.

Ya no había más Tsubaki que pudiera escucharlo, ya no había más brazos cálidos que le hicieran sentir como un niño inocente y protegido. Necesitaba sentir eso y más. Hoy deseba revivir en el tiempo en que le podía mirar, recorrer con la mente el sueño que ahora le era irreal. Hoy que se desprendía de ese silencio obstinado que no supo desde cuando guardaba, se daba cuenta de que ya no quedaba nada más.

Hoy. Una palabra que no comprendió hasta que Tsubaki desapareció…

**Varios meses después**

Black Star miraba la decoración del lugar incansablemente, como si alguna clase de detalle importante fuera a escapársele con sólo parpadear. Aspiró fuertemente. Todavía era capaz de sentir la presencia de Tsubaki en esa casa, todavía después de tanto tiempo.

Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica camelia, la cual recorrió sólo con la mirada. Siempre, aunque llegaba hasta ahí y abría la puerta, nunca era capaz de entrar, de hacerlo quizá profanaría ese lugar.

Sus ojos se humedecieron y, cerrando la puerta para seguir con su camino, llegó a la estancia. Se paró por un par de segundos como para tomar un poco de valor, entonces se dirigió hacia la salida, sorprendiéndose de encontrar al joven Shinigami de pie afuera de su casa.

–Kid… –atinó a decir.

–Sé que nada de lo que te digamos te hará cambiar de opinión –dijo el chico muerte, a lo que el peliazul afirmó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Por un instante más ambos se quedaron en silencio y Kid apretó la mano derecha, fue entonces que el chico estrella se percató de que llevaba algo en ella.

–_Shichue_ no sabe que he traído esto conmigo. Pero sigo creyendo que tú debes de conservarlo –le ofreció el objeto.

–Esto es… –Black Star lo tomo con aprehensión.

–Sí, es la Youtou. La recuperé poco después de… después de la batalla con Lost. _Shichue _dijo que…

–Gracias –respondió el chico estrella.

–Era lo menos que podía hacer por ti –Kid miró el reflejo del sol en la hoja de la espada al momento en que Star la desenfundaba.

El chico muerte notó la mirada fascinada de su amigo ante la visión, preguntándose por un instante si acaso había sido una buena idea el entregársela. Cierto era que la Hoja Oscura seguía existiendo, pero ahora sin el alma de Tsubaki que pudiera hacerla funcionar era prácticamente inservible como Arma del Shibusen.

–¿A dónde irás, Black Star? –preguntó el chico muerte, la pregunta tomó desprevenido al peliazul, pero éste sólo se limitó a sonreírle.

–No tienen de que preocuparse –respondió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dirigiéndose hacia el camino.

–¿No te llevarás nada? –preguntó el ojimiel.

–No necesito nada más –dijo alzando un poco la mano en donde llevaba la Hoja Oscura y poniendo su mano en el abdomen, el sonido hueco de un libro al ser golpeado se hizo presente. Las palabras escritas por Tsubaki siempre las llevaría con él.

Y entonces reanudó su camino. Kid le miró hasta que éste desapareció, deseándole buena suerte a su amigo. La necesitaría. Con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo últimamente por todo el mundo con la liberación del _Kishin_, no dejaba de pensar que el permitir marchar a Black Star era un error pero, el mismo chico había hablado directamente con Shinigami sama y éste accedió a concederle su retiro temporal.

Kid suspiró. El chico estrella no estaba en sus mejores momentos y quizá lo único que necesitaba era tiempo. Dio media vuelta y se fue.

Black Star caminaba lentamente, había logrado llegar hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Alzó la vista y miró al cielo, levantó la mano en la que llevaba la Hoja Oscura y sonrió.

¿No te llevarás nada?, recordó las palabras de Kid.

_No, a donde yo voy no necesito nada más…_

Miró otra vez hacia el desierto. Las arenas, así como sus recuerdos, se extendían frente suyo sin tener un final cercano, amenazándolo con devorarle. Rogaba porque así sucediera.

_Sí, a donde yo voy no necesito de nada más._

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ahm, ¿qué puedo decir? Los finales no son mi fuerte, hasta el momento sólo recuerdo un final que realmente me gustó. Sé que a muchos no les gustará la idea de lo que hice con la pobre de Tsubaki, pero desde que comencé a escribir esta historia ya lo tenía planeado. El amor puede llevar a la locura de una y mil formas. Algunas pueden ser buenas, pero otras pueden ser destructivas. _

_La idea central de esta historia era hacer que no se dijera lo que sentían y los desastrosos resultados de esa elección. Por un lado estaban Lost y Aisha. El primero quiso ganarse la admiración del otro, pero al creer que nunca lo conseguiría decidió ir por el mal camino. Aquí ninguno de los dos tuvo el valor para hacerlo y ambos terminaron destruyéndose._

_En el caso de Black Star simplemente exploté el lado negativo de su orgullo. En la vida real eso suele pasar, por muchas y diferentes razones simplemente no decimos lo que sentimos y para cuando queremos hacerlo ya es demasiado tarde. _

_Gracias por sus reviews a todos los que me mandaron y a los que me leyeron en anonimato creo que es el mejor momento para comentar._

_Y sólo me resta dejarles la letra de la canción que dio título a este fic. _

_**Hoy quiero sentirme en tus brazos**_

_**Llenarme de inocencia**_

_**Que ya no sé cuando se fue**_

_**Revivir en el tiempo**_

_**Que aún te podía mirar**_

_**Recorrer con la mente**_

_**El sueño que ahora es irreal**_

_**Hoy que ya no tocan tus manos**_

_**Este rostro inocente**_

_**Que ya no sé cuando se fue**_

_**Que tenía el universo**_

_**Y pensó que podía tener más**_

_**Estirar este sueño infinito**_

_**Que ahora me hace llorar**_

_**Hoy no es mejor que el ayer**_

_**No es mejor que el después**_

_**No es mejor que el después**_

_**Hoy que se desprende mi cuerpo**_

_**Del silencio absoluto**_

_**Que ya no sé cuando guardé**_

_**Que miró en el espejo**_

_**Y pensó que no debía llorar**_

_**Que buscó en lo profundo del tiempo**_

_**Y ahora no queda más.**_

**(Hoy-Mitofilia)**


End file.
